When Natsuki meets Shizuru
by glowie
Summary: ShizNat Post MyHime with some surprises. Kuga x Fujino. Hope that ease some hearts. *evil grin*
1. Sick

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks.

**Summary:  
**ShizNat Post MyHime with some surprises. I'm not telling... Muhahaha.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 1 - Sick**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

She felt weak and her whole body was sore. Her limbs were heavy and it seemed each and every one of her muscles groaned at the slightest movement she made. Her eyelids felt as though they're made of lead and it took all she could muster to pry them open.

Her vision was hazy and blurr and the once bright and clear emerald orbs were clouded with a dull glaze. Pain coursed through her body with each labored intake of much needed air. Her face felt burning hot yet her body shivered uncontrollably as if to fight off a freezing cold. Her throat was parched dry and they screamed for water.

She fought to push herself into a sitting position and it took her awhile in her clouded daze to notice the glass of water on a desk beside the bed. A now lukewarm towel slipped from her forehead and fell onto her lap.

"Shizuru?" she whimpered. No response. Her brow creased. "Shizuru??" she strained to put more volume into it this time but all that greeted her was silence.

Cough... cough...

Each burst that tore out of her were an agony as they painfully clawed at the walls of her throat like sandpaper and her lungs felt as though they're being ripped apart. Her ears hummed and the throbbing headache intensified.

* * *

Yes, you are correct; our Natsuki is running a high fever at the moment. As the last bit of strength left her, her body slumped back into the bed sending jolts of pain throughout her weakened body. She found it hard to believe that she could be brought down by what started as a minor cold. Sigh... she could only blame herself for ignoring it in the first place.

Lying on the bed nursing her wounded pride, she laughed bitterly. "If only I've known better, I would've listened to Shizuru and not stuff myself with all that ice-blended mayo. Argh! Running a fever in the middle of summer is no laughing matter!" she continued her strings of mumblings, drifting in an out of consciousness.

The need for water continued to nag at her, refusing her rest until its thirst is quenched. Once again, she forced herself to sit up and strained to reach for the glass of water. Her body welcomed whatever relief the water could offer as she down the water in one chug. Upon returning the glass to its place, she spotted a note.

* * *

Dear Natsuki,

We ran out of food. I'm going out to get some to make you a nice dinner. Do rest well and remember to take the medicine on the counter. Don't get out and move about and don't you dare to steal anymore mayo and be careful not to catch a cold. Ara, don't worry, I'll be back quickly. Try not to miss me too much ok? My dear Natsuki? I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back

Shizuru.

* * *

"Baka! Who will miss you in such a short time?? Steal mayo? What do you take me as? A dog? Who needs your making up??!" a very red faced Natsuki bellowed. Although she seemed to be fuming, her hands neatly folded the piece of note and held it with care.

Her headache seemed to have cleared somewhat, it's a wonder what a few words of loving care (even when they're somewhat teasing in nature) could do for you.

Unconsciously, she looked towards what was supposed to be Shizuru's room but which in reality is more of a common study room now. She smiled as she recalled the expression on Shizuru's face when she first moved in. She was so cautious, like a tightrope walker threading on a thin line. Sigh...

"Thank goodness, it wasn't too late." Her mouth slowly formed a smirk of relief. Nowadays, Shizuru would ceremoniously waltz into Natsuki's room, crawl unto her bed and snuggle up to her raven haired princess every night with the same old excuse, "I couldn't sleep without Natsuki beside me" she said... lame as it is, Natsuki seemed to be accommodating of Shizuru's advances and this eventually became a familiarity which the emerald orbed beauty was starting to enjoy; **secretly** of course.

* * *

Despite the lack of protest, apart from the occasional grope or two, the ever calm and composed Kaichou-sama daren't overstep the boundary, always mindful to keep herself in check, least she loses whatever relationship they had; constantly torn between the content of having the raven haired beauty near her and the fear of losing her if she goes overboard.

Although all these emotions were expertly hidden behind her mask of perfection, they weren't left unnoticed by our usually dense Natsuki; she has been working hard to understand her crimson eyed friend after all.

Totally uncharacteristic of her "ice princess" image, she strived to give whatever comfort and assurance she could to her "most important person" in her own gentle ways. It surprised even herself that she didn't find this a nuisance... in fact, she enjoys it whenever she is able to draw out facets of the crimson eyed beauty which she had kept from the public; Facets that were reserved for her and her only.

* * *

Just as she was slowly drifting back into some much needed slumber, a sudden crack followed by an angry rumble shook the sky; flashes of lighting illuminate the sky, painting it with their intricate steaks. Peering at the clock tells her that it was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon but the dark and heavy laden clouds had cast their dark shadow across the city denying it both warmth and light.

Despite her body's protest, she reached for the bedside lamp and switched it on. Her palm unconsciously gripped the note tighter. "I wonder if Shizuru has an umbrella..." Worry filled emerald orbs as they gazes out towards the darken sky.

Another thunder clapped and her heart leapt with it. A sense of dread quickly filled the room. "It looks like it's going to rain... what's keeping Shizuru? Didn't she said she'll come back quickly?" her tone that of annoyance but that's just because she was worried.

The thunder could have been striking directly at Natsuki's heart for anxiety and worry intensified within her with each hit. All sense of sleep had long escaped her and each display of lightning flashes only served to quicken her already irregular heartbeat.

Unable to calm the growing uneasiness trapped in her chest, a shiver ran up her body. Upon a sudden realization, she jumped off the bed. The sudden movement reignites her headache and they returned from their dulling throb with a vengeance; she felt as if her head was about to spilt open. Gritting her teeth, she brushed it aside she quickly changed her clothes.

Grabbing the umbrella beside the door, she rushed out of the apartment slamming the door shut without glancing back.

* * *

As if her actions will coax the elevator to descend faster, she mashed the button for ground floor repeatedly with the skills of a seasoned console player. Suddenly, everything went **black**. She felt her legs weaken and her mind started to blank out. She quickly pushes out her arms, desperately searching for anything to hold on to and manage to steady herself by leaning on the elevator walls before her feet gave way. Breathing in and out in strong steady puffs she finally manages to break free from the dizzy spell.

"Ding!"

Without even bother to check if the exit is clear, Natsuki rushes out just as the elevator door opened wide enough for her to squeeze through. With an umbrella in hand and a mission in mind, she ran into the raging storm.

* * *

"Argh, where is she?" The howling storm rained its fury mercilessly on the raven haired beauty. Huge pellets of rain battered her weaken body once the umbrella was out of the way, bended out of shape; outliving its usefulness in mere minutes in the face of the storm from hell.

Try as they might emerald orbs failed to provide the much needed guidance through the thick blanket of water which was liberated from their prison in the darken sky. The freezing raindrops which had been stinging her face did however manage to clear that foggy mind of hers enough to make an educated guess. "Yes! The grocery shop Shizuru usually goes to!" Without waiting for the words to finish, her feet with a mind of its own were already guiding her body towards the intended destination.

Eventually, the rain started to lighten and the clouds no longer as dark after their earlier release.

Natsuki released a sigh of relief once the shop in question is within her vision. Trying to her best to make her disheveled self look somewhat presentable, she wiped her face and combed through her raven locks with her fingers after she had dumped the distorted umbrella into the garbage bin.

Emerald orbs started scanning the crowd for the familiar figure but what caught their attention instead was a gradual gathering of people at the junction. Umbrellas of various colors were huddled together looking like a garden in full blown.

* * *

"What happened?" Her chest instinctively tightens as her mind tried in vain to calm its owner, assuring her that nothing bad has happened. Slowly she approaches the crowd.

"What a pity! Still so young..." she heard a middle aged man exclaimed as he sadly shook his head.

"I heard it's to save a kid who was running across the road..." someone else in the crowded started to explain.

"Is it too late? It seemed very serious... Where's the ambulance?" another commented.

**She froze**. 'No... No... It can't be... It can't be Shizuru!' her heart kept chanting...

'Of course it's not Shizuru! Shizuru is definitely safe and sound.'

As the rain continued their barrage... her heart started to flood.

* * *

Natsuki felt cold... her body starts to shiver and her face pale beyond words as her heart started to choked... drowning in despair. 'No! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!'

"Baka!" She hit herself on the head. "Shizuru is alright! Stop imagining things!" she verbally assured herself.

"Just go in there and see for yourself!" As confident as her voice might sound, her feet didn't seemed to believe her for it was still rooted in its place... refusing, almost scared to partake in the actions to reveal the truth.

Yes, scared, our fearless ice princess. Her mind kept asking herself... 'What if it was Shizuru? What would I do? Can I live in a world without her?'

The cloudy sky finally relented and rays of sunlight managed to break through its thinned resolve. Warmth gradually returned and the previously grayish atmosphere seemed to take on a warmer... more hopeful glow.

Recollecting her wits, she gritted her teeth and raises her head.

"Natsuki Kuga! When have you become a weakling?" she hissed at herself, obviously displeased with her show of weakness.

Just as she has managed to gather enough courage and willed her feet to move, emerald orbs caught a glimpse of their object of affection. She had a hand covering the top of her head while another was carrying a shopping bag, running out of the grocery shop.

Avoiding the crowd, she didn't even bother to spare a glance at the commotion, obviously uninterested in her surrounding, bent only on her own agenda.

Oh! how she wish she had a pair of wings right now so she could return to her love right that instance!

With renewed strength and urgency, her feet pushes towards the running figure as her arms reaches out and clutch tightly unto her hand and tugged. Bewildered, Shizuru turned around.

Confused crimson took in a smiling Natsuki who was contented and relieved seeing her precious one standing in front of her safe and sound.

Caught within the mesmerizing gaze of the raven haired beauty, Shizuru lost herself in the endearing moment, filling her heart with warmth. The coldness seeping unto her skin where Natsuki held her however **jolted** her back into reality.

She quickly led Natsuki under the roadside canopy to take refuge. Natsuki shouldn't be in the rain! She didn't forget the fact that Natsuki is running a high fever.

"Why is Natsuki here? Why are you drenched?" All her cherished composure was thrown out of the window as concerned and worried crimson orbs took in a shivering and ghastly pale Natsuki. Her usually calm and soothing voice took on a higher pitch than usual. Traces of panic evident as her voice was almost trembling.

Her instinct to protect urges her to wrap Natsuki protectively but was surprised when Natsuki made the move before her. Once again our collected Kaichou-sama lost her wits when she found herself wrapped tightly within the embrace of her raven haired beauty.

"Well... I saw that it was raining and you're not back yet... so I've decided to deliver the umbrella to you." Her hoarse but calm voice was heard right next to Shizuru's ear as her hot and labored breath brushed along Shzuru's cheeks.

"Where's the umbrella?" With urgency, her hands reached to feel Natsuki's forehead. Her chest went into knots and her mind was thrown in disarray.

Hot... it was scalding hot... **too hot**...

"Oh! The umbrella broke." Natsuki weakly replied, the smile never leaving her face. Gone without a trace was her earlier uneasiness, she felt safe and content right now. Feeling her warmth, hearing that voice... her body felt lighter than earlier... much lighter...

"I thought you would have said 'Ara, have Natsuki misses me so much already that she can't wait for my return?'" weakly she continued. Of course if the situation were any other different, Shizuru would never have allowed such an opportunity to pass her by but with the current situation at hand, that was the last thing on her mind.

Shizuru could tell that Natsuki's condition had worsened. Willing herself to reclaim her calm, she ignored the long forgotten shopping bag; discarded on the ground, steadying her hold on Natsuki with one hand she quickly retrieved her handphone and quickly dialed for help. She needed to get help and she needed it quickly.

Natsuki could hazily feel Shizuru talking but the humming in her ears had blocked out most of the sound... Shizuru's voice seems to drift further and further away as she gradually drift out of consciousness.

As Natsuki's tightly wrapped arms slipped and fell limply to her side, her entire body weight fell onto Shizuru.

"Natsuki? Natsuki!" Her terrified voice resounded as she tried to steady the raven haired beauty but she couldn't. Both of them slipped and knelt onto the asphalt ground. Shizuru tighten her hold on Natsuki as tears streamed down her stricken face.

"Natsuki! Please don't scare me. I'm sorry; I should have gone back earlier. I shouldn't have kept you worried."

Alas, Natsuki had long lost the battle of consciousness, sinking deep within the folds of darkness... Try as she might, Shizuru's desperate cries could not reach her.

As the shrilling sound of the ambulance approaches from afar, the rain soundlessly ceased.

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:**  
FINALLY! I'm sorry I took so long. I was pressuring myself to improve my translations and subconsiously I kept pushing them back. Having more pieces pending for translations only serve to worsen my mood. I had to force myself to finish this so I apologize if some of the descriptions doesn't make sense or don't fit well.

Of course... you guys DO know that the crap I just spat out above is just some **GRAND excuse** for my laziness ya? -grins-

As usual, please feel free to send me corrections and suggestions. I know I need lots. Thanks!

I really had to take my hats off to you guys who can write lengthy chapters easily... this one is only 2k+ and I felt like I had ran a marathon. -sweat drop-

btw... IF anyone is looking for a good anime or manga... **CLAYMORE** FOR THE WIN!

**After Note #1:** (LOL... my way of saying this added after I had published the chapter... suddenly I have an urge for chocolates...)  
Thanks for the feedback... managed to go back and correct some mistakes (-blush-) and I have remove most of the BOLD words... sorry about them, I was hoping that they would help to bring out certain situations or mood but if they are distracting, I don't want them. Thanks again. -smile-

**Remarks:**  
The author for this piece is "submerged" (literal translation). In my rush to get this out, I forgot to ask for her english nick. My bad, I'll fill that in as soon as I can. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?  
However, I'll be putting this up on my LJ as well so you if you're interested, can use the links there.

http : // www . yamibo . com / thread-26453-1-1 . html

* * *


	2. The Awakening : Part 1

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks. 

**Summary:  
**ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises. I'm not telling... Muhahaha.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to bottom of chapter for details.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 2 - The Awakening : Part 1**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

**_6 months ago..._  
**

Crimson orbs widen in disbelief as the object of their affection suddenly appeared before them, panting and drenched in sweat. Raven locks which were sticking obstinately to their owner's puffed up face did little to obstruct the intensity of the emerald orbs which now bore angrily at the Kyoto beauty standing before them.

"Ara, what a coincidence to see Natsuki here" Luggage still in hand and face holding their usual calm composure, Shizuru exclaimed in her pleasantly soothing Kyoto-ben. The unusual flicker in her crimson orbs and the slight rigidness in her voice however weren't as easy to hide. She had to call in her reserves to quell the feeling of giddiness from the sudden presense of her raven haired beauty.

It was a surprise for Shizuru to find Natsuki appearing before her in the airport. Her plans to leave the country were carefully kept. Apart from her immediate family, the only other person who knew about it was Mai.

After she had completed her self-appointed tutoring task to see Natsuki through her "degrading" crisis, Shizuru had decided to leave. It's not that she was finally able to let go of her feelings for the raven haired beauty but rather the exact opposite; she couldn't bear to see Natsuki suffer because of her.  
Knowing Natsuki, she knows she'll only be burdened by her one-sided affection if she continued to stay. Strengthening her resolve, she had decided to leave, to get away as far as possible. 'This is best for Natsuki.' She convinced herself.

* * *

Why then did she leak the news to Mai? Perhaps, subconsciously, she secretly wished Mai would help pass on what she couldn't say to Natsuki... perhaps, deep within her, she still hung unto the hope; minute as it is, that somehow Natsuki would, in the end ask her to stay.

The moment the figure which owns her body and soul appeared right before her eyes, disheveled and pathetically wheezing as she was, her wildest dream had came true. Her heart leap with joy and she embraced the silver lining which had finally decided to show itself upon her once darken clouds of despair.

"Shizuru?" her low magnetic voice hesitated, "Shizuru, I?" seemingly to catch her breath, her speech came out in broken pieces as her face still retained their earlier redness; arguably redder actually.

She seems to be at a lost now that she had catch up to the crimson eyed beauty. The earlier air of aggravated rage she displayed all seemed to have left her to fend for herself.

Shizuru just smiled as she waited for Natsuki to finish what she wanted to say while internally she battled to calm her wildly pulsating heart. "What is it that you wanted to say Natsuki? Are you here to ask me to stay or are you here to say goodbye?"

Taking a deep breath, she gritted her teeth and steeled her resolution. Raising her head, determined emerald were lined straight into crimson as she as spoke, "Shizuru, come back with me!"

The moment the bold statement left Natsuki's lips, her already reddish face were, for the lack of a better word, tomato-fied.

"I... I meant to say... Shizuru, could you please don't go? I hope you can stay with me" her courage dissipating by the ticking seconds along with the volume of her words. Despite this, Shizuru managed to pick up each and every word with pin drop clarity.

Crimson orbs for once, flashed with unregulated glee. Not one to let a good teasing opportunity go by, our ever resourceful Kaichou-sama decided to ride the wave and go in for the kill, "Ara, Natsuki wishes for me to stay... but alas, I've already returned the keys for my apartment... where else can I stay??" she chirp innocently as she made sure her delicate brows are kneaded together in mock distress. Bringing up her right hand to hold her chin as they strategically hide her grinning smile, she curiously awaits the response from her cute biker girl.

"Err... in that case... if you don't mind... err... I guess you could come and stay with me" Natsuki's head sunk lower and lower as she continued, "You know... since my apartment is already fixed up and all, there shouldn't be a problem to accommodate another person." Emerald orbs were stubbornly fixated unto the floor tiles in a desperate attempt to hide their owner's steaming face from Shizuru.

"Ara, if Natsuki wishes so..." an overwhelmed Shizuru had to put in all she had to stop herself from smiling like an idiot but even so, she could not deny her body the right to express herself. Smiling widely with tears brimming in her eyes she was clearly too moved to speak further. Words couldn't even begin to describe the feelings she felt now at the unexpected turn of events.

* * *

Natsuki's head sprung up upon hearing Shizuru's agreement and our raven haired beauty was mesmerized when she laid her eyes on Shizuru's smiling face, smiling her real smile; pure happiness written all over it.

"Ara, Natsuki ikezu **(-1-)**... Natsuki's making me embarrassed with her passionate gaze." She elegantly covered her face with her hands and turned her head shyly to the side, pulling off yet another flawless act.

As expected, this triggered another wave of blood migration up Natsuki's face.

"Baka! **(-2-)** Wh... who's looking at you with a passionate gaze?" turning her head to the other side, she wordlessly took over Shizuru's luggage with one hand and the other grabbed Shizuru's hand and lead her towards the exit.

"By the way, I've yet to settle some scores with you. To think that you're planning to leave without a word! What if Mai didn't inform me? Are you thinking of keeping this from me forever?" Natsuki's anger grew as she remembered all the red lights she had to bust and the countless police chases she had to get herself out of on her way here.

"Because I can't bring myself to say goodbye to Natsuki... that's why..."

Noticing Shizuru's change of mood, Natsuki quickly turned around, "Then why did you leave?" It pains her to see her precious person suffer. Not knowing how to answer the question, Shizuru bit down on her bottom lip and her crimson orbs took on a worried look.

"I'm sorry; I always end up hurting you huh? I guess I was the reason you left?" Instinctively, she reaches out and lightly caresses the grazed lip. Surprised with the intimate gesture, the offending teeth released their hold on the bruised lip.

"Err... Shizuru? Are you really ok with this? Staying with me I mean. You've done so much for me in the past; allow me the chance to return the favors." Ignoring her still blushing face, determined emerald did not waver.

"Yes." As long as she can be with Natsuki, the rest is no longer important. 'Just like this, don't think anymore. As long as I can hold on to whatever happiness I can get, even if it's for another mere second.'

The cloudy sky broke their formation as bright and warm sunlight shone their way through. Smiling contentedly, she allowed herself to bask under its warm glow, such is the feeling she had come to associate with her raven haired beauty.

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:**

This chapter is a bit short and I did thought of merging this and Part 2 together but decided against it as I will be busy the next few days. The events in this chapter happens before Chapter 1 and it aims to give readers a better understanding of their relationship. Natsuki in this story is on the verge of starting to accept Shizuru and has somewhat gotten used to Shizuru's closeness but is still generally shy to express her feelings.

As usual a huge "thank you" to those who have reviewed and my utmost gratitude to those who offered precious feedback and pointers for me to improve my translations.

**After Notes:**

Ahhh... I'm glad I decided to add the notes, glad it was useful. -grins-  
In reply to volk83's question, yes, there's definitely gonna be more than 5 chapters. :)

Woot! La Vendetta Dulce, Thanks for the heads up on the typo. Sometimes when I'm working on chinese-english txt file, one or two chinese symbols crept and they turn into "question marks" upon conversion. Thanks again.

In response to Kara's worry, fear not... the story is far from over and it's not your usual "stay" fic. There's more to it than meets the eye. -smile-

Sorry for the "sudden jump", I've added a line to indicate Chapter 2 took place 6 months ago. Hopefully it can solve this problem. Thanks for the heads up guys. :)

**Remarks:**

1. Ikezu - meanie in this context.

2. Baka - idiot in this context. (Natsuki don't mean it in the literal sense! She's just shy!)

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck? I'll be putting this up on my LJ as well so you if you're interested, can use the links there.

http //www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

* * *


	3. The Awakening : Part 2

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks. 

**Summary:  
**ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 3 - The Awakening : Part 2**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Tiredly, crimson orbs peeled open to find warm rays of the morning sun flooding the plain quiet room. Fine brows of ecru**(-1-)** knitted in worry as their gaze once again fall upon the room's only other occupant, residing in deep slumber atop pale white sheet; blissfully unaware of the recent events that had taken place. The furrow soften seeing that the gradual return of colors to the sleeping figure's previously sickly white complexion had given her a much healthier glow. 

Today marked the 5th day of Natsuki's coma and our raven-haired beauty has yet to show signs of waking.

A slender hand gently caresses the sleeping face while their owner relives the events that took place days ago with heart wrenching clarity. Her chest constricted painfully as she rehash those terrifying moments in her mind yet again. She instinctively tightens her grip on the sleeping beauty's stone cold hands, needing desperately to believe that the sole action would somehow serve as an anchor to keep her love in the world of the living.

"Natsuki." she calls out her love's name with earnest plea hoping that it would coax the sleeping beauty from her dreamless sleep. "Natsuki, please wake up. Please..." try as she might, the figure before her remained unresponsive.

* * *

5 days ago, Natsuki was running a high fever of 39 Celcius. She should have stayed by her side but they had ran out of food; Natsuki's cooking attempt the previous night had made sure of that. "Mou! I can cook without getting the kitchen on fire okay?" she said. True to her words, the kitchen was safe but they still had to order home delivery anyway. Unwilling as she was, Shizuru had no choice but to make the trip to the grocery. She timed her departure just as Natsuki falls asleep knowing her love would be hungry when she awakes. 

What she didn't count on was the sudden torrential downpour which trapped her within the store. Her heart was filled with worry as she counts each ticking second that passes before the raging storm would relent. 'Will Natsuki worry if she wakes and couldn't find me? I hope she sees the note I left her.' Worrying scenarios after scenarios run amok in her mind as our reserved and refined Kaichou curses inwardly at the ill-timed rain.

They had been living together for about 6 months now and Natsuki is slowly getting used to her "advances". Through time, Natsuki had started to develop some sort of resistance and doesn't fall as easily to her teases anymore. Having said that, Shizuru, being the master teaser after all, still manages to come out with creative ways to illicit the cherish reaction from her raven-haired beauty.

She knows very well and is grateful for the fact that Natsuki has been trying hard to accommodate and appeases her whenever they are together. Of course there are times when Natsuki could be difficult and threw a few tantrums here and there but she could always count on her gentle "friend" to give her comfort and assurance whenever her unease or fears reared their ugly heads.

Despite all that, the sinking fear that is rooted deep within Shizuru; the fear that whatever they have is all but based on Natsuki's need to return her favour tends to gnawed at her whenever she's alone. 'What if one day Natsuki felt she had paid her debts in full? Will Natsuki leave her then?' She'll keep questioning herself. Day in day out they slowly eat into her and tore at her sanity.

Whenever she thinks of this, she would break down and the overwhelming fear would suffocate and send her spiraling down into the abyss of hopelessness and despair. She could feel them wearing her down day by day and her only comfort lies in the presence and the comfort that only her love could provide.

It was this need that drove her to hold Natsuki close to her during the nights and it helped her to hold on to whatever sanity she had left by gaining warmth from her only hope and salvation.

* * *

Unable to suppress the urge to return to Natsuki any longer, Shizuru decided to brave the rain once the storm had somewhat subsided. Shielding her head with one hand and grabbing the shopping bag with the other, she rushes out of the shop with only one destination in mind. A sudden grip on her hand made her turned around and she was lost in the mesmerizing gaze of the object of her affection. The unique gentle smile and assuring emerald pools never fail to captivate her. Body and soul, owner of crimson orbs once again found herself lost in her love's presence. 

The stinging cold from Natsuki's hand promptly jolted her back from her rare stupor. "Why is Natsuki here? Why are you drenched?" she heard herself saying in a tone that would make her mother twitched in disapproval. In the next instance, she found herself being held in a tight and familiar embrace, as if she was the one needing comfort and protection. The assuring hug telling her that everything is ok is Natsuki's gentle way of comforting her but this familiar action now lack the usual warmth that accompanies it.

Feeling her forehead, her heart clenched painfully, shocked at the alarming heat that was emitted. Clearly, Natsuki's condition had taken a turn for the worse. Natsuki could only answer her worry-filled questions with weak ragged breaths as her body shook in uncontrolled spasms. Pain, worry, unease and fear all well up within her and her scantly erected calm all but shattered completely when Natsuki fell into unconsciousness.

"Natsuki? Natsuki!" she cried out her love's name in panic. In the midst of the busy bustling street, the tear streaked Kyoto beauty cried helplessly upon the hard asphalt ground.

"Baka! If all this is but to repay the debt you think you owe me... don't you know you've long repaid your dues over the past 6 months? Natsuki, you don't need to do this much for me." she shook the senseless girl before her but could elicit no response. Unprecedented fear gripped her whole being and she felt her world crumble into pieces before they sank deep down into the murky depths of despair. She chocked and for the life of her, she couldn't breathe.

* * *

"Kaichou-sama, Kaichou-sama?" Mai's voice managed to pull her out from her reverie. 

"Ara, Mai-san! You've arrived. My, you are early today." regaining her composure, her tired voice not losing any of their proper etiquette.

"There weren't any afternoon classes today so I've decided to come early today." Mai explained. Standing beside the busty girl is her ever faithful pet-friend, Mikoto and behind them, Natsuki's thorn in the side and spar-buddy Nao.

"Natsuki haven't awakened yet?" Mai enquired like the caring mother she usually is. In fact, during this entire episode, she had been just that. Not only did she ensure all of Shizuru's meals were taken care off, she also took it upon herself to bring in fresh change of clothes for Shizuru. Since that fateful day, when Natsuki has been emitted to the hospital, her crimson eyed angel had never left her side.

"No...She hasn't. The doctor said she's fine now but..." looking worriedly at the person on the sickbed, her kyoto-ben broke into strangled sobs. "I shouldn't have stayed ...".

It pained Mai to see Shizuru like this. She wanted to say something to comfort her she's at a lost as to what to say.

"Hrmp! No way that mayo pup will die so easily! I think the lazy puppy is just too comfortable in that soft fluffy bed to get up." Nao interrupted the previously dreary atmosphere.

"Yup! Kaichou, Natsuki will be alright. She'll feel bad if she sees you like this when she wakes up. Please... take a rest. Let Nao look after Natsuki for awhile, okay?" She needed to make sure Shizuru rest her tired body least she too collapse.

"But..." Shizuru tried to protest but she couldn't ignore Mai's words. Indeed, knowing Natsuki, the raven haired beauty would surely blame herself if she sees her like this. Eventually, after some phsical nudging from Mai, Shizuru finally gave in and followed Mai and Mikoto out of the room. Crimson orbs lingered and continue to hold their longing gaze over the raven haired beauty as their owner reluctantly left the room.

"Don't worry, when she does wakes up, I'll be sure to take 'good' care of her." Nao reassured her in her own special way by making sure to stress on the word "good".

* * *

Originally, Mai wanted to convince Shizuru to take a good rest at home but Shizuru would have none of it. A compromise was achieved eventually and she led Shizuru towards a spare bed along the hallway. Taking out her carefully prepared bento she handed it to Shizuru while a happy Mikoto was jumping up and down with joy with her own bento in her hands. 

Seeing Mikoto's simple naivety, Shizuru can't help but released an amused smile; first smile she had showed since that incident. This made Mai glad and she silently congratulated herself on her insistence to get her out of the room. In stark contrast to Mikoto gorging her food, Shizuru's was almost untouched. Barely a bite was registered on her sandwich.

"I think we should be going back now." Mai sighed regrettably as she informed Shizuru.

"Yup!" an ecstatic Mikoto agreed as she hastily helped Mai clean up the place.

They could hear Nao's voice far along the quiet corridor. In uncomminicated unison, they hurried their steps.

"I think Natsuki's awake!" Mai was running now as she dragged Mikoto along.

'Natsuki.' Her heart called out to her love. As they neared, they could hear Nao's voice clearly.

"Mayo pup! How stupid can you get? Playing in the rain while running a high fever? I didn't know it was possible for you to get any dumber that you already are. Do you know how worried you made that Fujino woman? Though I have to admit, it's liberating to see her so helpless for once!" Not forgetting to throw in a few of her sarcastic remark, Nao sneered.

The moment Natsuki showed signs of awakening; Nao had called for the doctor immediately. Once she sees Natsuki's emerald orbs flickered back into life, she instinctively went into assault mode and quickly made up for lost time. She obviously missed her sparring partner badly.

Hearing the somewhat one-sided exchange; a huge burden was lifted from her heart. She willed herself to calm her quicken breathing as she proceeds to turn the knob. Just as she was turning it, she heard the sorely missed voice.

"Fujino? Who's that?"

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:  
**Before I continue... I know... I know... 

- hands a wooden(!) hammer over to the readers -

... A series of BONKs later...

Feeling better now? I'm so sorry it took so long. What can I say except I've been powerleveling my procrastination skill? I think I've almost MAX my skill level by now. -sweat drop-

Very short chapter too... I originally intended to merge this and the next chapter... Aren't you GLAD I didn't?

... Another series of BONKs later...

Hrrmpphh... fine... I get it... that wasn't funny.

Back to the story. I'll only say one thing about the ending of this chapter. "Nope. It's not what you're thinking."

I know I'm gonna regret saying this but, "I'll TRY to upload the next chapter faster and not let you guys hang like last chapter...ok?"

AUFFtsMYCnR !  
(cryptic shortform for "As usual, feel free to send me your criticisms and remarks")

Thanks!

#1: Thanks to Naolin, I've correct the mistake of using 'prick on the side' instead of 'thorn in the side'. -blush-

**Remarks:  
**1. **Ecru**. Ahh... I've been debating with myself on using this. I'm bad with colors and so this time I actually looked up colors on wiki. Comparing the anime (LOL.. I so need help) and the color chart side by side... I find this the closest match. What do you guys think? It's describe as light greyish-yellowish brown. Also, while I was there (and my media player is still open), I tried to find a match for Shizuru's eyes... Chestnut (brownish shade of rose). Hrmm... I've always thought chestnut is much more browner... Anyways... I still think crimson is more intense and suits Shizuru more... chestnut just spell FOOD to me... and FOOD to me is never intimidating. LOL.

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?  
However, I'll be putting this up on my LJ as well so you if you're interested, can use the links there.

http //www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

* * *


	4. The Awakening : Part 3

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks. 

**Summary:  
**ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) [These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to the bottom of the chapter for details.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 4 - The Awakening : Part 3**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Her hands froze upon the door knob and her mind went blanked from hearing the shocking response.

'Natsuki doesn't remember me?' Fear rippled across her whole being and she felt her heart freefalled.

'If Natsuki has forgotten about me, what reasons have I to continue to stay by her side?'

She daren't continue to think down this path and fought to quell the sickening feeling in her guts. Her hand upon the knob was trembling still as she contemplated whether she should go in.

'How would Natsuki react if she saw me? How am I going to explain our relationship?'

'Our relationship?' Her heart sank further. What is their relationship anyway? Just a pair of close friends? Natsuki had never clarified what kind of feelings she had for her. Are they still just friends? Or is it something more now?

For the past 6 months, Natsuki's behaviour towards Shizuru had allowed Shizuru to foster a hope, minute as it is, that her raven haired beauty could have similar feelings but what about now? Besides, this could be just her wishful thinking.

"Kai... Kaichou?" Mai asked worriedly wondering how her friend is coping with the sudden turn of events.

"Let's go in!" At least Natsuki is awake now. She needed to see for herself that she's alright. Opening the door, they walked into the bright clean room.

* * *

"You worthless dog! First, you were in a coma for so freaking long and now you're playing amnesia?!" Even the I-Don't-Give-a-Damn Nao can't hide the urgency in her voice. "Damn! Where are the doctors when you need them?!"

Natsuki sat upright, her palish face riddled with confusion as she continued to look onto Nao trying to make head or tails of the words spilling out of the red head's mouth. Confused emeralds scanned the room aimlessly and froze as they fell upon Shizuru. Her previously creased brow relaxed.

'Natsuki, don't you remember me? Please, please don't forget me, I beg you.' She prayed and begged, chanting her pleas repeatedly within her heart. Only the slight nibbling of her lower lip betrayed the inner turmoil that now plagues the Kyoto beauty. Crimson orbs gazed helplessly towards Natsuki and watch as Natsuki's expression turned graver by the second.

"Shizuru? What happened? I've never seen you so distraught before. Did something happen to the academy?" Natsuki with her slightly hoarse voice threw everyone off the bench with her remark. Well... almost everyone... Mikoto was still her clueless self.

"Stupid dog, how dare you make fun of me! Even if you wanted to pull a prank on that Fujino woman you don't have to drag us into it!" Recovering from her earlier stupor an offended Nao flared angrily. Upset that her rare show of concern were for naught.

'Thank goodness, Natsuki didn't forget about me.' Shizuru was too exhilarated to care if she had been played. Although there's a nagging feeling that Natsuki is somewhat different, she couldn't really pinpoint where.

Utterly confused and lost, Natsuki continued, "What's up with all this Fujino woman? And Nao, why do you keep mentioning about a dog? I don't see any dog here."

'What's the matter? She remembers me but she has no recollection of my surname?'

"You... You call me Nao? **(-1-)** Mayo pup! Did you fry your brain in that fever of yours or something?"

"Mai! Natsuki seems weird." Even the clueless Mikoto could sense something was wrong.

* * *

Shizuru approached the bed, worry evident in her crimson orbs as she reaches out to feel Natsuki's forehead.

"Natsuki." She gently calls out her name. Crimson orbs were somewhat taken aback when they noticed a beet-red Natsuki. She's blushing? Weird. Natsuki had long gotten used to such contacts over the past 6 months no? What happened? In fact, that cute reaction seemed to have intensified immensely.

'Did she have another fever?' Unease rose from within and she instinctively move forward; resting her forehead against hers. At this sudden gesture, Natsuki immediately jerked upright and pulled her forehead away from the contact. Natsuki's sudden reaction startled Shizuru and she barely had enough time to steady the raven haired beauty before she fell off the bed. In that few seconds, the rejection had sent Shizuru's heart through hell and back.

Crimson orbs eventually regain enough of their usual gleam to read the tell-tale signs off the still flaming red face of the source of both her happiness and pain. There weren't any hint of repulsion or anger but rather embarrassment of the cutest kind. Their continual presence on her well craved face seemed to indicate that her mere proximity is enough to trigger this cherished facet of her love. All her earlier worries and pain were swiftly forgotten and in their place, an immense puzzlement, 'Why the sudden shyness?'

* * *

"Natsuki, Don't you know who's Fujino? That's the Kaichou's name!" an annoyed Mai tried to put some sense into her ... friend. "That's Shizuru's name! You muddle headed fool!" an exasperated Mai exclaimed after seeing a still dazed Natsuki.

Natsuki seemed to be in deep thought before she responded, "Shizuru, I didn't know you had so many titles apart from the Bewitching Amethyst. Why didn't I know of them?" The seriousness in her scrunched up face showed clearly that it was not a joke.

"Stupid dog... you..." Even the quickdraw of the tougue Nao had trouble vocalizing her thoughts. Giving up, she pointed towards Shizuru and asked, "Tell me then, what's her full name?"

"Shizuru's? Nao! Now, You're being silly. Shizuru's full name is Shizuru Viola of course!" Natsuki looked towards Shizuru and answered matter of factly.

* * *

Feeling as though she was trapped in the murky depths of a lifeless swamp, she couldn't breathe or move her body. Pain wrecked her whole body and it felt like she was hit by a truck. Her mind was blur and groggy and she had to struggle hard to maintain any form of coherent thought. "Damn! How could a little cold be this bad?!" She inwardly cursed for the umpteenth time. She tried to open her eyes but try as she might, she couldn't 'wake' herself up.

In her hazy daze she could detect the gradual change in her surroundings. Sometimes it can be quite rowdy but often than not, she finds herself alone, enveloped by a deadly still. She hated that the most... being cold and alone in the deathly silence.

Suddenly, she felt a warm touch on her face and the welcomed feeling quickly seeps into her heart. She felt elated at the welcomed intrusion. Someone is caressing her face? Each stroke was laced with gentle care, each action the act of apprizing a priceless possession. Another wave of warmth rippled through her being from the warm contact on her lips. Faint fragrance of tea filled her senses from the hot breathe she inhaled and the familiar scent soothe all her anxieties and fears away; contented for once, to lie quietly and enjoy this sweet moment of bliss.

'Thank goodness you're around.' Natsuki said to herself. She's doesn't need a mirror to see that she's smiling. And what a blissful smile it must be. 'I'm sorry. You must have been very worried.' A sudden surge of guilt rises up within her and she was filled with an urgent need to see the other. Emerald orbs finally peeled open but the figure which greeted eager emeralds weren't the object of their affection.

"Shizuru?"

Emerald orbs refocused themselves to have a better look at the person before them. A grey haired, green eyed middle age woman with a stern face was looking at herself. The commanding aura radiating from the elder woman seemed to thicken upon noticing her wake from her sleep.

Of course, our raven haired beauty isn't one who is easily afraid but this do raise some of her bells and automatically went into caution mode. However, before she could voice her questions, the elder woman responded.

"The Bewitching Amethyst **(-2-)** had just gone out. During the period you're recovering from you wound, she's been taking care of the academy's affairs on your behalf, Gakuenchou."

Although she protruded an aura of solemn seriousness, her tone of voice were filled with genuine concern. Unfortunately, her words which make no sense to our raven haired beauty did little to ease her already befuddled mind.

"Bewitching Amethyst? Gakuenchou? What's with me recovering from my wound? Isn't it just a cold I'm having?"

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:**

Woot! - throws a handful of confetti towards Leebot for guessing SPOT ON! -  
Dang! to be honest, you made me regret giving the hint. -grins-  
Ain't much but consider this a sort of prize. LOL. It's a little ShizNat comic strip I've translated. Hopefully you haven't seen it somewhere else before cause that's all I have. -blush-

http :// kiluea(dot)livejournal(dot)com/4298.html  
(temp holder until I have finished the others and post them to yamibo)

Ahh... so the cat is finally out of the bag and I can safely enjoy my Christmas holidays. -bouncing around happily-  
Don't worry, this is a finished piece so I'll definitely be translating the whole thing.

As usual, I hope you all like the story and I give my utmost thanks to all who took the trouble to review and offer corrections and suggestions. (Thanks a bunch for the previous correction Naolin, that was exactly what I wanted but my mind kept coming up with prick... I blame innerglowie! -grins-)

**Remarks:**  
**1**. In most of the chinese shiznat fanfic, Natsuki and Nao are mostly potrayed as a cat and dog relationship and almost never addresses each other by their names. Nao is almost always addressing Natsuki as some sort of dog and Natsuki, Nao as some sort of spider. This is why Nao was shocked when Natsuki addresses her by her name.

**2**. The chinese translation of Viola's column title is exactly that and I like it better than the somewhat official Bewitching Smile Amethyst. It just sounded awkward and weird to me.

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?  
However, I'll be putting this up on my LJ as well so you if you're interested, can use the links there.

http //www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

* * *


	5. Confusion : Part 1

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks. 

**Summary:  
**ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) [These sections are marked with (-#-); refer to the bottom of the chapter for details

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 5 - Confusion : Part 1**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Habitually, she scanned her surroundings; hoping to get a grip of her current situation. Fine brows steadily kneaded into a frown as our raven-haired beauty found herself in unfamiliar territory; housed within a huge room of white, surrounded by sophisticated out-worldly equipments. It certainly didn't look like a hospital. She was alone except for a stern looking grey-haired woman standing before her. It didn't take much for her to deduce that it was the older woman who was talking to her earlier. 

'Just where am I?' Still slightly dazed, she wondered if she's dreaming. What better way than the good old pinching test? "Ouch!" 'Well, I guess I'm wide awake'.

"Gakuenchou, Dr. Youko will be arriving shortly, please refrain from moving too much." The grey haired woman interjected Natsuki's thoughts upon seeing her odd behavior.

'Youko? Isn't she the school's in-house doctor?' The questions whirling in our raven haired beauty's mind churned a notch higher. Just what she needs... more questions cramping into her already confused mind.

Wanting to sit up, she pushed herself upright but a sharp pain tore through her chest. Blinded and shocked by the intense pain, she lost her balance and toppled forward. Before she fell off the side of the bed, she found herself held securely in a firm but comfortable hug.

* * *

"Ara! Natsuki shouldn't have force herself too much. Your wound is no laughing matter, please rest well and get better soon." Finding herself nestled safely within the much missed warm embrace and taking in the all too familiar accent, she breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the only constant she required is there with her. 

"Shizuru?!" She exclaimed happily instantly lifting her face, eager for emeralds to take in the features of her precious who never fails to warm her heart. The same orbs of crimson and the ever elegant smile greeted her. But... what's this? Why does it seemed so sad? Expertly hidden beyond those precious orbs of red were the clear signs of worry but why was she being greeted with that fake smile? Why? Why is there a need for her to hide her feelings from her?

Seeing this side of Shizuru always pained her to no end... even more so than if she were to see her cry. Reaching out, she gently caresses her face, wanting to offer whatever comfort she could to her important companion. Oh! What she would give to be able to erase whatever pains the older seemed to be haboring beneath her well-composed demeanor.

However, her wish were left unrealized when Shizuru expertly maneuver out of the brief contact with practiced grace. 'Why? I can see the swirling emotions in your eyes but why are you suppressing yourself under that fake smile of yours? Why are you being so cruel to yourself?'

Wanting to give a comforting hug to that seemingly fragile body but was instead being guided back gently unto the bed. Emerald orbs somewhat glared while her proud red lips gathered into a pout in an effort to show their owner's displeasure. The sudden childish display didn't go unnoticed by the other party. Embodiment of grace and elegance temporary gave way to stunned surprised before quickly returning to their usual air.

She felt something's off but couldn't place a finger on it... (Shouldn't Shizuru be all over her by now?). Just as she was about to voice her query, a set of hurried footsteps called her attention. Draped in long white overcoat; the source of the commotion stride into the room heading straight towards Natsuki.

The person is none other than Youko. A sudden realization dawned on our dense girl as she took in for the first time Shizuru's attire. 'Why is she dressed this way?' The barrage of questions previously pushed to the back of her mind when she saw Shizuru hustled their way back to the front. 'And just who is this person who keep "looking" at me with that intense glare of disapproval?'

With saying a word, Youko went about checking on the readings from various out-worldly equipments which filled the room. Scribing and taking notes here and there while mumbling to herself. Finally, she turned around and announced to the occupants within the room. "I'm glad to say that the Gakuenchou's condition has stabilized and is under control. With proper rest and care, she should recover quickly without any complications."

* * *

Hearing the welcomed verdict, Shizuru and the unknown person with a permanent glare seemed to visibly relax. Natsuki's gaze locked stubbornly unto Shizuru, never letting her out of her view be it for a second, not even when the recipient had turned her back towards her, denying longing orbs of emerald from seeing her expression. Despite that our raven haired beauty could sense from her slightly relaxed pose that most of her earlier worries and unease were greatly subdued. 

'Although Shizuru is unlike her usual self but she's still worried about me I guess.' Although it pained her to see the worry-filled face, she can't help but felt glad at the same time. Glad that Shizuru cared that greatly for her.

The very moment she saw Shizuru she had already noticed some subtle differences. The unusual distance she place between them, the lack of her usual affectionate advances and her sad lackluster crimson orbs. They are without their usual shine and playful mirth. Taking note of all these signs, Natsuki felt uneasy and couldn't understand why is Shizuru treating her this way. Had she done something wrong? Did she somehow anger Shizuru? 'If that's the case, I'd rather not wake up.' She suddenly remembered the earlier kiss. 'Was that a dream?' She seemed unsure now.

Slightly creasing her brows, she tried her best to put some sense into all of this. She knows for certain Shizuru still cared for her, a point made clear when Shizuru was visibly relief when she found out she was okay but try as she might she was utterly baffled and couldn't made head or tail of her current situation. As the saying goes, 'When you don't know the answer... ask', Natsuki decided to heed the advice of the wise for once.

* * *

"Ahem.." she cleared her throat and that in turn drew the attention of the others. "Err..." Weird, she swore her voice sounded much lower than before maybe it's because she had just woken up. 

Seeing her slightly creased brows Shizuru approached and gently righted the covers on the raven haired woman. "What is it Natsuki?' The same voice that she could never grow tired off, the ever familiar crimson orbs that had bewitched her so but... why then does it felt so foreign?

"Were you all referring to me when you mentioned the Gakuenchou? Isn't Fumi-san the current person in charge of the school?" With much difficulty and hesitation she tried her best to form the questions swirling in her mind. 'Can a cold be THAT bad?'

"And what about this injury you're talking about?" She could see Shizuru's face paled visibly as she said that. 'Have I said something wrong? Why is her expression so tense?' Emerald orbs shimmer with worry as they gazed guilty towards the person before them looking like a pet worried that it had somehow upset its owner.

"Youko-sensei?" Shizuru's voice was leveled and emotionless missing the usual polite gentleness that so often accompanies her words. This slight shift might go unnoticed by others but Natsuki knows very well that this is Shizuru in panic-mode. Too overly concerned to hide her distress, she had forgotten all about her usual calm and gentle grace.

Upon hearing Natsuki's outlandish questions, Youko had immediately gone over and started to meticulouslyexamine her with a weird apparatus.

"What's all the fuss about a small cold?" another startling statement came out of our still bewildered Natsuki. Witnessing the rapid darkening features of the ever-collected Shizuru, she doesn't the patience to wait for the answers that have yet to come, she wanted to know just what is the real deal and she wanted to know it NOW.

"Gakuenchou, you were badly injured when you saved Queen Mashiro from an assassination attempt." The elder women ever with her You-Better-Behave stern demeanor decided to fill her in. Her intense glare unfaltering, continued to dug into clear emeralds as she continued, "Also, your disrespectful way of addressing our great Fumi-sama, the Shinso of Z HiME (-1-) is most unbefitting of your status. As Gakuenchou you should know better than that, please pay more attention to your words and action." effectively changing the conversation to a lecture.

"Queen Mashiro? Z HiME?" She couldn't comprehend the string of words being thrown at her but instinctively tensed upon the term of HiME. They had worked hard to earn whatever normality they had and the last thing they wanted is to be thrown back to the chaos of before. "Is today April the 1st?" Could it be that everyone had ganged up on her? 'But Shizuru's expression...' Although well hidden behind her flawless mask she could clearly sense the grave seriousness lingering behind. A sinking feeling gripped Natsuki's chest, obstinately refusing to be dispersed.

"It's the 15th of September." The elder woman answered with all somber seriousness.

"Come to think of it... who are you anyway?" Looking at the silver-haired woman, she finally asked the question that had been nagging at her ever since she had awakened from her slumber.

"Natsuki?" Unable to contain her concern any longer, slender hands latched onto Natsuki's while their owner looked unto her with worry-filled crimson orbs.

"Err..." For once, even Youko is clueless. "I think the Gakuenchou had suffered a concussion of some sort due to some unknown cause resulting in some form of memory disorientation."

"You think? Unknown cause?" the cold voice resounded in the room, a cold sensation rises up from her spine and Youko found herself swallowing nervously. Clearly, the Graceful Amethyst will not be appeased easily without a convincing answer. However, she really couldn't get a good grip on Natsuki's condition.

"Wait a minute, who's having memory disorientation?" Temporarily freeing Youko from the intense scrutiny of the crimson orbs. "Youko-sensei, what do you mean I have memory disorientation! Shizuru, don't listen to her bullshit!" She never wanted to cause Shizuru worry in the first place and Youko's crazy deductions only made it worse. Cursing inwardly she threw a death-glare towards the woman.

However, it is true that things do seemed weird, 'Maybe I really do have memory disorientation?' Shaking her head hoping to clear her fog-filled mind only served to agitate her throbbing headache.

The room fell silent.

Natsuki originally wanted to continue her questioning but the stern-faced woman beside her decided to break the silence first.

"Currently, the Gakuenchou is unfit to carry out her duty. The Graceful Amethyst (-2-) will continue to oversee the Gakuenchou's responsibility. As for Youko-sensei, please see to the Gakuenchou and ensure her recovery in the shortest time possible."

As if she could see through Shizuru's inner turmoil, she added, "I think it's best we take our leave now. I believe the Graceful Amethyst would want to have some words with the Gakuenchou alone."

Throughout this whole time, she continued to hold tightly unto Natsuki's hand and before long; the two were left alone in the room.

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:  
**I'm so sorry for the delay. To be honest, I had most of this done early December but I was too upset with my LIMITED vocab that I kept putting it off. All my descriptions and words seemed to be same... sigh... I kept using the same words or phrases over and over again and that really ticks me off. Gah! Not wanting to delay this any further, I've decided to stick to my initial idea. 

"Concentrate on the story, imagination is your friend." Hopefully with that, you will be able to withstand the plain words that were being used to tell the story. Of course, I still welcome criticism of all kinds including my language as I do want to improve. So don't worry and bombard away. :)

btw, in a recent poll for most Moe character in the chinese yamibo boards (pitting almost 100 anime female characters in the span of almost 2 months), both Shizuru and Natsuki made it into the finals with Shizuru eventually claiming the thorne (it was a close fight between the two). There is a REALLY cute fanfic written from Duran's POV regarding the competition and I am ITCHING to translate it... but it won't be fun if people aren't interested in the poll... what do you guys think?

**Remarks:**

**1.** I don't know how was Fumi addressed in Z Hime and went for Fumi-sama... hopefully that is correct. Also Z Hime was used instead of Otome because the author wanted to link to the Hime word.

**2.** Sorry for the switch. I feel the Graceful Amethyst is more suitable here than the Bewitching Amethyst. I think I'll stick to the Graceful Amethyst in the future chapters.

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?

http //www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

* * *


	6. Confusion : Part 2

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks. 

**Summary:**  
ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) [These sections are marked with (-#-); refer to the bottom of the chapter for details.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 6 - Confusion : Part 2**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

**(-1-)**  
Crimson orbs gazed helplessly towards the pale figure lying deathly still upon the sickbed. Her heart clenched painfully as she gently caresses her pale ashen face, her cold dry lips; allowing the slightly cold body temperature to seep from her fingers into her heart.

"Natsuki." Placing her lips beside her ear, she softly called out her name. Fine raven brows seemed to twitch slightly at this but their owner remained in undisturbed slumber.

'Is this my punishment? The punishment for leaving you?', her hands slowly descended upon her neck, holding onto whatever little comfort she could by feeling the weak throbbing of her veins; a sign that her precious beloved is still alive. Lowering her body, she gently laid her lips upon hers, something she would never have the courage to do had the other been awake. The contact was slightly cold but she could feel the mildly warm breath causing her heart to quicken involuntarily. 'Natsuki, surely you would be angry had you knew what I did'. A surge of bitter sadness well up within her.

She allowed her lips to linger longingly upon the petals of her desire only to reluctantly depart long after, surprised to find the other emitting a sweet and contented smile. Such a warmth filled smile, how long was it since I last saw it on you? 'Natsuki, was it a sweet dream you're having? Had you knew what I just did, will this smile still grace your features?'

Suddenly, she felt the smile glaring, irritating even for it reminded her of the harsh truth. Turning around, she fled the scene for she couldn't find in herself the courage to face her beloved after what she had done. In stark contrast to her innocent and sweet smile; looking like an angel, her actions born from her dark desires only serve to defile such innocence.

* * *

Time and time again she had told herself, as long as she could stay beside Natsuki; to be her trusted aide, she will be content. Natsuki would never have accepted such feelings nor would she have the need of it. All Natsuki needs is an able helper, the only possible attachment she will ever have is her dependent on her ability alone.

Actually, to be needed is not that bad at all but as time goes by, as Natsuki gradually matures, no longer being the greenhorn who was always bumping into walls, but little by little, she had become the respectable Gakuenchou who is able to hold her ground even among the devious and cunning representatives from the various nations.

I guess it's time for me to leave. Natsuki doesn't need me anymore, her wings are strong now and she is ready to stretch her wings and fly. This feeling had intensified especially after the recapturing of Garderobe (after the events of Mai-Otome). I am not worthy to even stand beside her after what happened! **(-2-)**

When she had informed Natsuki of her decision to leave, she could see that she was shocked but after she had calmed down, she readily agreed to her request. Originally, she had secretly hoped that Natsuki would somehow try to detain her. Inwardly, she had decided that even if she had showed a flicker of reluctance, she would have stayed.

Unexpected was the point-blank acceptance of her dismissal. Barely able to hide her disappointment, she forced herself to maintain her trademark smile. With that rude awakening, whatever little hope she had was shattered mercilessly and with it the demise of her long tormented heart. 'Since Natsuki is unaware of my feelings, I'll just bury this them deep within my heart forever.'

However, upon the day of Shizuru's departure Natsuki had been seriously wounded. In an important meeting between Queen Mashiro and the representatives from various nations an assassin had managed to sneak past the guards and barge into the meeting room. Immediately after, a long cold blade of steel was thrust towards Queen Mashiro who had recently returned peace to the country. Arika, still the greenhorn that she is wasn't able to react on time whereas in stark contrast, the trained assassin was deadly efficient in his attack. So swift were his attack that Natsuki hadn't the time to materialize before she placed herself in front of Mashiro, shielding her from the deadly attack.

Blood were seen splattered across the scene as the blade struck home, burying deep into her chest. Only then did the people realize what had happened and managed to subdue the assassin. Due to massive blood loss, Natsuki had fallen into a deep coma; the only consolation being the wound although deep didn't pierce her heart. But the seriousness of her condition had caused her to be in a coma for the past 5 days and even with all the advance technology that Garderobe possesses could do nothing to wake the Gakuenchou from her slumber.

* * *

'If only I had stayed beside her this would not have happened.' Since that incident, she had continuously blamed herself. 'If something were to happen to Natsuki...' She couldn't make herself to imagine any further.

The past 5 days were a torture for Shizuru. Her heart wanted nothing but to stay beside the love of her life but she couldn't cast aside the demanding work required by the academy. She knows Natsuki would force herself to see to the amounting tasks when she awakes. Whenever she thought of this, time and time again, she forces herself to let go of that weak and lifeless hand and with heavy and reluctant steps to attend to the matters of the academy in her stead.

After she had completed the tasks at hand, she immediately proceeded to the Natsuki's room. As she neared the door, she heard Ms. Maria talking and her heart leapt when she heard that Natsuki has awaken.

Upon entering, a groggy and unsteady Natsuki greeted crimson orbs, her pale faced convulse in pain as her body started to topple over. Hurriedly she rushed forward and carefully holding her in a firm embrace, preventing her fall.

Natsuki seemed so weak and she had lost weight. "Ara! Natsuki shouldn't have force herself too much. Your wound is no laughing matter, please rest well and get better soon." She really wishes she would take better care of herself and not push herself so.

The one being held in her embrace had such a gentle and contented smile, her clear emerald orbs that gaze into her didn't withhold anything as they look upon her with deep longings.

'Deep longings?' It must've been my mistake; Natsuki would never have anything other than dependence on her. Having reminded herself of this, her heart trembled with fear once more. With practiced grace she maneuvered away from Natsuki's touch. She caught a glimmer of anger as she did this. 'Was she angry because I've avoided her?' Adorning her usual smile, she proceeded to appease her raven-haired beauty and gently guide her back unto the bed.

When she saw the cute pout gracing the features of a displeased Natsuki, she was drunk with glee. Oh! How she wanted to just hug her and hold her tight within her embrace forever.

But since she had decided to bury these improper feelings, she mustn't allow Natsuki to see through her. Steeling her resolve, she calls forth her usual calm and grace and proceeded to right the covers for Natsuki.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed Natsuki seemed different somehow. The deep emerald orbs are clear and bright as ever although slightly hazed, most probably because she had just woken up from her coma. Although she had been quiet so far, she had shown some rare display of cuteness.

Initially, she thought she would have a barrage of questions, wanting to know how is Queen Mashiro and the Academy. But her eyes had always been on her instead, as if wanting to see through her.

She couldn't stand her heated vision and decided to turn and face Youko instead. After hearing Youko's findings regarding Natsuki's condition, a good half of her worries were dispersed. All she had to do now is to get her to rest well and take good care of herself.

Just as she was thinking of ways to make her rest better, Natsuki's voice broke through her reverie and her subsequent 3 simple questions had thrown her into total panic. She tried desperately to hide her distress and tried to seek a reasonable explanation from Youko.

Seeing Natsuki's creased brows, the unease within her heart doubled. Her subsequent questions caused even more disarray. 'A cold?' Had she forgotten the whole incident?

Things only went downhill after that as more bizarre questions were asked to the extent that they indicated that she couldn't even remember Ms. Maria. Even the able Youko couldn't offer a logical explanation for her current condition.

"You think? Unknown cause?" She could not suppress her emotions any longer. The coldness in her tone caused Youko to lower her head in fear. 'What is wrong with Natsuki? Didn't Youko say she was okay?' Fiery orbs of crimson homed unto Youko, stating their owner's determination to get a convincing answer before Youko could even think of being excused.

"Wait a minute, who's having memory disorientation?" Natsuki's voice resounded giving Youko precious seconds to take a breather. "Youko-sensei, what do you mean I have memory disorientation! Shizuru, don't listen to her bullshit!" 'Ah... Natsuki is gentle as always. Despite the confusion evident in her eyes, she still worries about me' Moved that she still cared that much for her.

Ms. Maria seemed to notice something as well and had excused herself and Youko allowing us some time together.

'Everyone knows that I love you... except you.'

* * *

"Shizuru? What's the matter?" Watching the person before; clueless as always, fine brows of light brown kneaded in thought.

"Natsuki, are you still feeling unwell?" Gentle Kyoto-ben rang ever softly in genuine concern. All thoughts to find the truth temporarily pushed aside, her only concern being the health and well-being of the person before her. As long as she still remembers her. All is well.

"Gah! This headache!" Seeing her beloved suffer the pain, stern crimson orbs look unto her accusingly, 'Why didn't you say something Youko-sensei is still around? Why do you always push yourself so hard?' As if understanding the message of the glare, Natsuki made a face. "Don't worry, it's nothing really. That's why I didn't say anything." Her voice held nothing but gentle care. Why is it that she's the one being hurt but she was the one being comforted instead?

Helplessly she shakes her head; she'll never know how to handle such a considerate Natsuki.  
"Is it here?" Gently she started to message her temples. With Shizuru's careful ministrations, Natsuki relaxed considerably and her features brighten with a contented smile.

"As usual, Shizuru is the best medicine!" Stunned speechless by her sudden declaration, all she could do was to look upon her with bewilderment. Natsuki? She could never imagine Natsuki would say something like that. Is it because of the effects of the memory disorientation?

Obviously her own insecurities has affected the younger woman for she could see her eyes squinted slightly, she seemed to be angry. But why? Angry with what? Suddenly, Natsuki grabbed her hands and pulled causing her to fall forward.

Hurriedly she tried to steady herself by holding unto the bed, afraid that she would accidentally hurt the other had she fell unto her, aggravating the wound. She tried to pull back up but found hands being wrapped around her neck, denying her freedom to her earlier intentions. Warm breath found their way onto her face and she found her long demised heart started to beat strongly again with fresh vigor.

How she wished she could capture this moment in time. Just laying there, drowned in the folds of gentle warmth. But, there are some things that must dealt with.

Gently she straightened her body, raising crimson orbs into clear emerald.

"Who are you?"

She doesn't really know why she asked that question, she was acting purely on instincts. Deep down, she knows this isn't Natsuki, at least, this isn't the Natsuki she had come to know and love; the Natsuki who would blush like a ripe tomato with just a few teases.

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:**

Sorry for the lateness... I know I promised to have this out by last week. Thousand apologies. I was on holidays back in my hometown and I was without Internet access for the past week. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed... because it was... so please do not hesitate to send me corrections and pointers if you catch any mistakes.

btw, you should notice by now that the author loves to switch POVs retelling the story from different POV. I hope it's clear and nobody feels lost following the story. Basically this chapter shows Shizuru's POV regarding the events from 2nd part of Chapter 4 till Chapter 5.

**Remarks:**

1. The happens before Natsuki wakes up from her coma. (refer 2nd part of Chapter 4)

2. The Tomoe incident... (Gah! How I hate to be reminded of this scene... goes and sulk in corner)

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?  
However, I'll be putting this up on my LJ as well so you if you're interested, can use the links there.

http //www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

* * *


	7. Confusion : Part 3

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks. 

**Summary:**  
ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) [These sections are marked with (-#-); refer to the bottom of the chapter for details

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 7 - Confusion : Part 3**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

**-x-x-x-x- Kruger's POV -x-x-x-x-**

I seemed to be trapped within a bizarre dream, try as I might I am unable to free myself from this world that I obviously don't belong to. Before me were faces filled with worry and concern and from within her crimson orbs I could also see sadness.

Never in my life would I ever imagine seeing fear and panic so clearly written on her face. For as long as I could remember, she is the epitome of grace, beauty and controlled calmness.

The very moment I managed to open my eyes, groggy as I was, I couldn't help but noticed that things were different somehow. The loud and agitated Nao, Mai and Mikoto who had long left Windbloom for the Black Valley and she who had been holding my hand tightly all this while as well as a bunch of unfamiliar men in white-colored robes who seemed to be doctors.

This doesn't make sense at all. I swore I was wounded while shielding Queen Mashiro from the assassin. How in heavens did I end up here?

Next were the clothes, they were definitely not of Windbloom or anything that I've ever seen before. But most important of all the people I know seemed to have been "reduced" to their younger selves.

"Is this a dream? Or am I dead?" The raven-haired beauty softly murmured while trying to make sense of her current situation. Soft as it was each and every word was absorbed by the tentative girl keeping silent vigil beside her bed. In the next instance, Natsuki found herself being squeezed tightly in a gripping hug. A surge of warmth quickly washed over her as a result of the action.

"Natsuki, don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." Her soothing voice filled with tender care manages to calm my taunt nerves and I felt my body relaxing to its melodious lull. Only then did I notice the intimate position we were in. I could swear my whole body was enveloped within her embrace. The first time ever I was this close to her!

Surprising even herself, the ice queen didn't find the contact any bit repulsive. Her body (soul?) is deadly honest however and it reacted as if on cue. In a manner of seconds, her body took on a dark red hue and she felt her blood shot all the way up to her head. This certainly can't be healthy and one can't help but wonder if it would cause permanent damage to our poor Gakuenchou's brain.

A sudden surge of panic rise from within me and without thinking, I tore myself from her. Before I could calm my now erratic nerves, I saw an expression of hurt registered on her haggard face.

"Did Natsuki dislike me so?" her question brought over by her choked voice caused my heart to clench painfully.

"No! Of course not!" I hurriedly tried to explain. The last thing I wanted was to see her cry. She smiled weakly and I noticed a drop of tear sliding down her despondent face. My heart followed its trek and it pierced my heart.

"Natsuki liked that person?" I heard her ask her tone full of sadness, hurt and she seemed so vulnerable. I couldn't help myself without thinking I pulled her to me and held her close. The price I paid? I fainted from the sudden blood rush to my head.

* * *

As I came to again, a few doctors were busying themselves inspecting my condition. She sat there still, my hand in hers. I'm very sure now that she's not the Shizuru I know. Although they are identical, Shizuru Viola will never allow such a show of vulnerability. She's the much praised and idolized Graceful Amethyst after all; forever strong, graceful and always in control.

"Natsuki?" Again, I saw the unguarded worry flicker across her face. Maybe my earlier lapse have had worried her. 'Wait a minute, wasn't she...'

"You..., weren't you... ", Tongue-tied, wide mouthed like a fish out of water, I looked incredulously at her. She doesn't seem like someone who had been crying. **(-1-)**

"Me? Weren't I what?" I guess my response managed to dull her worry somewhat for I saw a mischievous smirk appeared on her lips as she responded to my earlier outburst with one of her playful tone. That's right, that's the 'let's tease Natsuki' tone of voice and playful smirk. Obviously, I've been had again.

"Natsuki, the doctors have confirmed that your body has completely recovered, however..."

She swallowed the rest of the words but I have a pretty good idea what the doctors would be saying.

"I'm sorry; I guess my memory is still failing me in some areas." I'll just act the part then, it's definitely better than being assumed I'm crazy or god forbid! Suffering from memory disorientation **(-2-)**. Before I manage to find out the real situation, I think its best I keep things to myself. But I'm really worried about the situation back in Garderobe and her... I bet she's having her hands full handling all the things in my absence over there right now... or had she left?

'I guess it's better for her had she left... at least she won't be tiring herself out with the matters of the academy.' Despite that, why does my heart hurt so? I guess I've been too dependent on her!

"Just as I suspect, doggie's brain is definitely fried, not only had her 'dazed moments' taken a dramatic rise, she's disgustingly polite now for heaven's sake!" Nao's sarcastic interjection brought me back from my brooding. She had been nothing but antagonistic with me since the very beginning. I could tell she was very displeased with me when I didn't bother to give any response to her earlier remarks. Then again, with my current state of mind, the last thing I wanted is to spend time arguing with her.

"Natsuki, do you still remember me?" Mai gingerly approached my bed and asked.

"Mai, right?" I had my reserve as the Mai I know had left Garderobe with that Cat Goddess of hers once Garderobe had been recaptured. Living a life of carefree leisure; selling ramen in the Black Valley.

"Yes! Natsuki remembers! But..."

"Ara, I guess that's enough for today." With a clap of her hands, Shizuru stopped Mai from any further questionings. "Natsuki had just awoken we shouldn't stress her too much. Since the doctors already said she's alright now, I think she'll be discharged within the next 2 days. She should be able to recover quickly once she's resting at home."

"I guess you're right. Natsuki should rest more." Mai turned her attention towards Shizuru. "In that case, Kaichou, I'll take my leave now. I'll come over to help when Natsuki can be discharged." she offered being the 'caring mother' that she is.

'Are all Mais' that fond of taking care of people?' I pondered as I saw Mai; Mikoto in hand, leaving the room with a very dissatisfied Nao.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru's melodious voice alerted me from my reverie. "Your food", I turned around only to be greeted by Shizuru holding up a fork with a well-cut piece of steak in front of me.

"Oh! Thanks!" I reached out for the fork but my actions were deterred when she retract the fork out of my reach. Unable to comprehend her action I asked. "Isn't this for me?"

"Of course it is. Natsuki needs some proper nourishment after being unconscious for so long. So come on... say ahh..." she mouthed her lips with deliberate pause to stress her point.

"Huh? What?!" Stunned beyond words, I looked incredulously at her. 'Please tell me she's joking. She wants to feed me?' I clumsily stumbled backwards in an all out retreat only to back into empty air as I fell from the other side of the bed. Seeing this, she quickly laid down the fork and ran to my side, helping me up as she fought to contain her giggle much to my annoyance.

"Ara, I was just teasing. Natsuki has overreacted it seems." Seeing that Natsuki didn't hurt herself from the fall, Shizuru flash an innocent smile; one capable of leading an innocent lamb to the slaughter.

'Is this how you treat a patient?' I glared at her with all the animosity I could muster. Propping myself back onto the bed with fork and knife securely in my hands, I started eating the bento prepared by Mai.

The food was delicious. 'Are all Mais' that good at cooking?' I was amazed and generally glad as I continued to make short work of the food. After having my fill, I started to feel drowsy again. 'What's happening to me? Didn't I just wake up? Why am I sleepy so soon? Or am I finally waking up from the dream?' If this is so, I would definitely miss this carefree atmosphere. If only she wasn't the highly idolized Graceful Amethyst and I myself not the Gakuenchou of Garderobe... having such a simple life isn't so bad... however, if I am not the Gakuenchou of Garderobe... would she still want to stay beside me?

'What am I thinking? Haven't she decided to leave already?' I shook my head wanting to clear my mind of my wishful thinking, 'She deserved better and I should allow her the freedom to live the life she wanted.'

"Natsuki?" I found myself being held softly in her embrace once again, "I guess you're tired, won't you sleep awhile?' her soothing voice wore down whatever futile resistance I had as it gently coaxes me into slumber.

"What about you, Shizuru? Shouldn't you take a rest as well?" I asked with concern as I fought my desire to gave in to sleep just yet for dense as I might be, I too saw the tired and weariness that bore down on her fragile figure. I am finding it hard to separate the two and I can never bear to see them suffer.

"I'll wait till Natsuki is asleep." She smiled contentedly at me as she urges me to sleep. Finding it difficult to keep up the losing battle, her soft sigh brushed my ear before I completely surrendered myself to the welcomed darkness.

* * *

_**- start of flashback -**_

"Natsuki, since the situation in Garderobe is under control now, I think it's time for me to take my leave." Beneath her crimson orbs were swirls of mixed emotions, for the umpteenth time I cursed my dim-witted self for never being able to read the secrets they withheld.

I looked at her shocked and at a total loss. Although deep down I understood this day would eventually came, it never occurred to me that it would be so soon. I know I shouldn't allow myself to always rely on her, expecting her to be by my side forever; thus I have worked hard over the years to grow both in knowledge and strength. She played an important role in my becoming the Gakuenchou that I was today. No matter what hardships that awaits me, knowing she's always there for me gave me the courage to face them without fear.

I guess now is the time I should allow her the freedom to do as she pleases. I have already been selfish for so long, binding her to me without a care of her true wishes. "I understand. You have my blessings." I steeled myself for that answer to ensure no wavering or hesitant is found in my voice. The last thing I wanted is to guilt her into staying. Even though it pains me so to see her go, she has the right to her own happiness after all.

"When do you intend to leave?"

"3 days later." 3 days? That quick? I couldn't imagine what life would be like without her beside me. For the first time in my life, I felt empty and numb.

"Have you told the others?"

"You're the first to know." She smiled a bit awkwardly.

Feeling sorry because you couldn't be there for me any longer? You shouldn't have, you've already helped me so much...

"Let's have a farewell party then?" I think many would find it hard to see her go especially her fans who worshipped her so.

"That's not necessary. I wouldn't want to be of trouble."

You're saying that for my sake right? Knowing how much I hate crowded and noisy gatherings.

"But..."

"Natsuki, if that is all, I would like to take my leave now, I wouldn't want to disturb your work." Without waiting for my reply, she had already turned her back towards me and left my office. It seems I'll be the only one sending her off then.

"Natsuki, the meeting is very important and I..."

"It's alright. You have to prepare for your departure and should rest while you can. You needn't worry about me, I can handle it alone." It's the least I can do for her after all; I don't want to see her tiring herself out.

"However, I might not be able to see you off..." I felt guilty that I couldn't even do such a simple thing for her. I wanted to say, 'Do come back and visit' but in the end I ... for I wouldn't want to burden her unnecessarily.

"That's okay." She seemed disappointed but her mood quickly switches back to her usual cheer. "Ara, Natsuki don't worry, we'll see each other again someday."

Sadly I lifted my face towards her, she looks mesmerizing as always. Before I could say anything, she had placed a light kiss on my left cheek. Her mischievous smirk flashed once again as she saw my body gave her the desired reaction.

She then abruptly turned her back towards me.

"Till me meet again! Natsuki!" her melodious voice rang out albeit with a slight tremble.

With those leaving words still ringing within my ears and mind, she was gone.

"Till we meet again! Shizuru..." I stood there like a lost sheep allowing my farewell wishes to be taken away by the winds.

* * *

The heated debate continued well into the afternoon. With a hateful glare, I eyed the bickering representatives; each only caring for their own selfish needs. It was because of this sudden meeting that I had failed to send her off.

The agenda being discussed was of the rebuilding of the affected areas, the reallocation of the victims and the punishment for those responsible for the incident. If only each of the representatives would spare a thought for those affected and would be willing to compromise, the meeting would have long been adjourned!

'She should be taking off now.' Just as I was lost in thought in my own problems, it happened. An assassin had managed to sneak in and was thrusting his sword towards Queen Mashiro. Without thinking I rushed towards her and place myself in the path of the blade. At this critical time when Windbloom has finally found peace and a promising Queen, Queen Mashiro's safety is of the utmost importance!

As the cold hard blade sank into my body, I could see the victorious smirk on the assassin's face. It dawned on me then that I was the target all along. The plan was both well planned and timed, choosing the moment when she wasn't beside me; knowing well that I would risk myself for Queen Mashiro even when I didn't have enough time to materialize.

'Shizuru!' As I saw my blood splattered across the meeting room all I could think of was her worried face, deep down I know my chances doesn't look good. Should I have said 'Goodbye' instead?

**_- end of flashback -_**

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:**

Ahh... I hope I haven't made you people wait too long for this. In view of the various feedbacks and questions regarding the conflicting background setting of the Otome world, I will attempt to clarify them here.

**The setting**. This story is written around June of 2006. The 2nd Drama CD which made ShizNat official is released somewhere end of June. Most of the stories written during and before this period do not yet have a clear idea of their relationship. Below are a few popular idea(s).

**a.** Sense of responsibility. Natsuki places a lot of focus on the well-being of Garderobe and her selflessness towards a better world often made Shizuru doubt her importance in Natsuki's life. Always assuming she's 2nd to Garderobe or if she's even important to Natsuki at all. Obviously, this fanfic chooses this path.

**b.** Sense of responsibility. (-evil grin- do we see a pattern here?) Although both of them realized they love each other, the responsibilities and expectations placed upon them forces them to bow to these pressures. This path assumes same-sex marriage is against the law and they being important public figures had to sacrifice their own happiness. Argh... that made me remember some angsty pieces...

**c.** etc... etc... I am too lazy to list more but I guess you get the idea.

[Btw, thanks for the heads up Leebot, had you not told me... I would never have known about the Drama CD 2 nor the fact that they made ShizNat official. I'm looking forward to collect the full set of the translated scripts now. Lalalalala...

The basic idea for the START of the story is to place both pair of ShizNats in the same crisis (of Shizuru's decision to leave). Natsuki Kuga took action and asked Shizuru to stay whereas Kruger, being bogged down with so many responsibilities and worries, failed to summon the courage to act out her own desire. Now that we've had that established, time to move on to the meat of the story. :)

**The blushing**. The idea here is that BOTH Natsuki started out with the SAME shyness indicator but as Kuga got a 6 months intense training from the master teaser herself... she's more impervious to it compared to Kruger. -evil grin-

**Remarks:**

1. Kruger assumed she had only passed out for a little while and was expecting to see a still crying Shizuru; heartbroken from their earlier exchange.

2. I regret my lack of technicality to describe that medical condition properly. It sounded so stupid to me. Sorry for having to bare the crude naming with me.

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?

http //www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

* * *


	8. Truth Revealed : Part 1

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks. 

**Summary:  
**ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with (-#-); refer to the bottom of the chapter for details.

**Extra Note:  
**Single quote represents inner dialogues whereas remarks inside brackets ( ) are author's note.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 8 - Truth Revealed : Part 1**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

**-x-x-x-x- Kruger's POV -x-x-x-x-**

My mind was still bordering between dreams and reality when I opened my eyes once again. Everything within the white-colored room looked surreal to me and I find it hard to grasp the current situation.

'Was that a dream just now, or am I still in it?'

Feeling a slight tugging at my left arm, I turned my head towards the one who had them wrapped firmly within hers, half lying on my bed, soundly asleep.

Her eyes were closed in peaceful slumber while a contented smile is seen hanging at the corner of her lips. She looked so happy and content; much of the earlier tiredness had been compensated for and she seemed more relaxed. Looking at her filled my mind with images of "her". I wonder how she's doing now. My mind was flooded with memories and visuals of "her"; smiling the same smile, always giving me her silent support in all that I do.

Her fine brows stirred slightly as a pair of bewitching crimson orbs, so much like "hers", slowly uncover themselves before me. The slight tug at the corner of her lips stretched languorously into a wide smile.

"Natsuki, you're awake." She calmly commented, her distinct voice still dripped heavily with sleepy laze. It surprises me just how alike they were. The same face, voice and even their weird accent! If I were to pick any bones, I guess Viola uses a more solemn tone.

"You've been here all this while?" I asked taking in her jaded face, my brows kneaded in disapproval. "Why didn't you go and have a good rest?"

"Ara, I couldn't sleep without Natsuki beside me." Again with that exasperating grin, I could already sense the anticipation dripping out of her for my imminent reaction and lo and behold... my body didn't disappoint. I don't need a mirror to know that I'm blushing like a ripe tomato right now. Feeling angry at myself for being such an easy prey for her teases, I swung my head to the side, refusing to fuel her smug filled face further.

Come to think of it, I think I've broken my personal best for numbers of blushes within these 2 days! Although Shizuru loves teasing me, she'd never push me this far, at the most she'd just leaves me speechless and a bit red.

'Shizuru!' once again my inner heart calls out her name, only then did sudden realization dawn on me. 'That's right! This "Shizuru" not only looks and acts like her but they even have the same name!'

Upset over the fact that it took her THAT long to perceive this, the raven-haired beauty lost herself again in a round of self-reprimandation. It seems Natsuki will always be at a lost whenever it involves Shizuru.

'I wonder how I should go about this. I definitely couldn't be asking her what's MY name can I? Even though I did admit I've lost my memory... it's still too awkward not to mention silly! Gah! This is so beyond mucked up!'

"Something's bothering you, Natsuki?"

Nobody knows me as well as "her", even from the early days; she can always tell what's on my mind. A minute gesture, a subtle flicker of my eye is all she needed.

'Natsuki?' The owner of this body is also called Natsuki? No wonder I didn't feel the least out of place whenever she talked to me.

* * *

"I'm Natsuki what?"

"Huh?"

She obviously didn't "get" what I meant by that but how else should I phrase it?

"I mean, what's my full name?" I finally managed to voice out my question in a simple and direct manner. Picking up on my earlier self-loathe session, I signed inwardly, where had all my astuteness as the Gakuenchou of Garderobe disappeared to?

"Oh" She responded with a vague smile before proceeding to draw her slender finger along the bridge of my nose eliciting another one of my embarassing blushes. "Natsuki, your full name is Natsuki Kuga". She drawled on the word "your" with deliberate intent.

"Kuga?" I replayed the word softly. Apparently it's very similar to mine. I turned my face towards the image reflected in the glass window amazed to find a more than familiar face looking back at me. Well... a younger me actually. Is this part of the reason why we exchanged bodies?

What's going on? I doubt even the latest technology of Garderobe is able to pull off something like this. Then again, I do vaguely recall Youko mentioning something about parallel universe to me. Is this the so-called parallel universe?

"That's right! Natsuki's surname is Kuga and I'm Shizuru Fujino." Her unique accent rang melodiously, pleasing to the ear as always. I guess if I'm not out of my mind... I've somehow exchange bodies with this Natsuki Kuga.

"Natsuki is the love of my life." She declared suddenly with a determined gaze and solemn tone of voice.

"..." (a minute later.)

"..." (2 minutes later, replaying her words in the back of my mind.)

"..." (5 minutes later, I was trying hard to analyze the meaning behind those words.)

"Huh?" It was a good 15 minutes later before the Gakuenchou finally managed to find her voice.

I looked absent-mindedly at her, my mind still enraptured in the foreign concept. 'Love? Between two women? I don't understand!'

"Natsuki is the love..." Unknowingly, I repeated her words again as if it would help me to better understand what it meant. The same face and voice saying the same name, declaring those bold words with such surety and determination... even though I know I wasn't the Natsuki she was referring to... it blew my mind away.

"Yes! The love of my life." Crimson orbs bored into me with their sharp and predatory gaze. I felt like a field mouse being marked by a hungry snake. Droplets of sweat started sliding down the side of face. No matter how many years of practice I've had, I can never deny its effect on me; pinned and rendered motionless by this heavy sense of dread and finality. The only consolation my past experiences gave me was the ability to hide my distress and maintain a somewhat calm demeanor.

"Natsuki?" Deciding the intended message had been delivered, the Kyoto beauty reverted back to her usual grace, the earlier oppressive aura diminished without a trace. Gently she allowed her slender fingers to work upon the few messy strands of raven blue which had housed themselves upon Natsuki's now sweaty brows.

* * *

"Anything else Natsuki would like to ask?"

"Ah! Oh... I'm okay." Still recovering from the earlier scare, our Gakuenchou had lost all thoughts and interest (courage?) to continue her earlier quest deciding it best to leave sleeping dogs lie... for now.

"Ara, in that case... I guess it's my turn now."

'Huh? Her turn?!'

Before she could assimilate the situation; the opportunity had been lost, the baton passed as Shizuru's voice continued, "However, before we begin, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" her voice cold, tone absolute leaving no room for doubt regarding the severity of her question. A chill ran up Natsuki's spine and if she had any alarm system installed, they would be blaring all out by now.

Crimson orbs continued to hold the prey under their scrutinizing gaze while their owner maintained a "smiling" face.

"You... how did you know I wasn't Natsuki?" In stark contrast to Shizuru's calm (and intimidating) composure, my bewilderment almost caused me to squeak out my question.

"Easy, my Natsuki doesn't simply pass out by a mere hug."

Still having trouble getting used to the fact that there's other with the same name, the Kyoto beauty's answer sent a trail of goose bumps up along the arms of our Gakuenchou.

"Erm... I'm also Natsuki, Natsuki Kruger."

"Ara, what a coincidence!" she chirped almost too happily, trying to hide her underlying worry for her "Natsuki"?

"Err.. Yes! A coincidence. I guess we somehow ended up in the wrong body." Even though those words came right out of my own mouth, I myself find it hard to believe. Preparing myself to be labeled deranged and delusional I was taken aback when I lifted my face towards her and failed to detect any hint of disbelief; she was slightly shaken up but that was it.

"In that case, does Natsuki... Miss Kruger knows what caused this exchange?"

"Beats me, the last thing I remembered was being stabbed before I woke up in this place."

The Gakuenchou had her brows kneaded together her emerald orbs almost squinting while she ran through her memory once again to ensure she didn't miss anything important or out of the norm but found none.

"Stabbed?" Shizuru's almost perfect composure cracked as her fine brows creased. "Deep?"

"It should be." Never one for being careful with words our raven-haired Gakuenchou gave her blunt and truthful reply.

"Should be? Then Natsuki..." Her heavily entrenched walls crumbled into shambles as crimson orbs glazed over with teary haze.

"I... I think she should be okay." Noticing the effects of her earlier blunder, Natsuki scrambled for something comforting to say... anything. "If Shizuru haven't left, she should be taking good care of Nat... Natsuki-chan."

"Left? Shizuru? You mean Shizuru Viola?"

"Yes. Because you two are so alike I mistook you for her yesterday." Guilt ridden, she lowered her head in shame for the undue heartache she caused her yesterday.

"We're that alike?" Upon hearing this, Shizuru was slightly amazed while she analyze the information she was given.  
"Indeed and Natsuki-chan looks exactly like me except maybe a few years younger."

"In that case, I have worried unnecessarily." A smile of relief crept back into Shizuru's face.

"Huh?" I'm not getting it.

"I'm sure Shizuru would never leave Natsuki in the lurch especially at a time like this."

I really don't see why she's that determined about "Shizuru" not leaving, could it be due to their striking likeness? However, after thinking about it again, I'm quite sure Shizuru wouldn't leave at a time like that.

* * *

"Alright, Natsuki-chan, you stay here while I get you procedures going for your discharged. We will discuss more about this and think of a solution once we're home." With that, she left the room.

Seeing her gradually disappearing back, I can't help but feel something doesn't feel right... 'Wait a minute! "Natsuki-chan"? Hey! I'm older than her!' but after another glance at "my" reflection on the window glass, I accepted the logicality of it. Well, I certainly wouldn't mind if "Shizuru" calls me that.

"Hold on! When did she found out about the 'switch'?" Natsuki exclaimed suddenly, finally realizing the million dollar question. At that exact moment, Shizuru stepped into the room.

"What is it Natsuki-chan?" she asked seeing her questioning gaze boring into her.

"When did you notice?"

"Well..." Placing her left hand under her chin she went into her standard deep in thought pose. "When Natsuki-chan fainted while holding me." she finally answered with a mischievous grin.

"Eh?! That means you've known for some time now!" Anger flared up within me as I gritted my teeth and threw a murderous glare at her. "Then why did you still do this (hug!) and that (feeding!) to me?" I barked. Grrr! I can never hold my calm whenever I'm dealing with her or her look-a-like! (Gakuenchou! Image! Image!)

"This? And that?" Again with that leading the lamb to the slaughter look! Crimson orbs fluttered innocently as if saying "What did I do?"

"You..." -gasp- "cough... cough!" **(-1-)**

Unable to time her intake well, Natsuki found herself choking on her own breath.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan shouldn't be too worked up!" she chimed happily while she gently stroke Natsuki's back, helping her smooth out her breathing.

"Seriously, Natsuki-chan's reaction is just too cute, I can't seemed to help myself. I think I'm addicted to it."

I was beyond shock, too stunned to provide any coherent response **(-2-)**. She's definitely a tougher opponent than all those scheming backstabbing representatives all put together.

* * *

When it came time for Natsuki's discharge, more than a handful of people turned up. Mostly these are "familiar" faces but that's where the familiarity part ends. To avoid unnecessary trouble and questionings, Natsuki kept her mouth zipped.

Mai came as promised but Natsuki still had trouble comprehending what Nao meant by "dog".

The shocking moment came when Natsuki came face to face with Midori. 'Lively and obnoxiously loud? This is definitely new.'

After a series of "seeing off" by the crowd; both of them finally reached "home". Releasing a sigh she didn't know she had been holding, she flopped down onto the living room couch. A cloud of dust mushroomed at this rude awakening and upon closer inspection; the house seemed to have been left uncared for, for some time.

The place wasn't really big but it felt warm and cozy. Shizuru had taken the trouble busying herself with cleaning up as soon as they stepped into the apartment. Since all her offer to help had been cleanly rejected, Natsuki continue lazing on the couch while checking out the apartment.

A picture of the two was found framed up nicely with Shizuru smiling beautifully. How should I put it? Carefree? Her smile definitely has something more to it than "hers" or maybe "hers" lacked something in comparison?

The study room is filled with books belonging to both; the side with books and magazines strewn across the floor obviously belonged to Natsuki.

The bedroom was in a mess with bedcovers undone and clothes lying on the floor. I guess ever since Natsuki was admitted in the hospital, Shizuru hasn't been home.

So far, I've found out from Mai the reason for Natsuki's hospitalization. Natsuki-chan sure is possessive and protective of Shizuru. Couldn't she wait for that few hours in home instead? Then again, since Shizuru is but a normal person over here, she does need someone to protect her. In stark contrast, "she's" so strong "she" doesn't need anyone.

I was suddenly brought back to the moment when she sacrificed herself so I could escape from Garderobe. Ever since we've recapture Garderobe, she hasn't been the same.

Maybe they're more alike than I thought. Could it be that "she" may seemed strong on the outside but in actual she's fragile and easily hurt on the inside? If that is the case, shouldn't I shoot myself for the countless times I've selfishly relied on her strength but carelessly ignored her needs to feel protected and needed as well? My heart bleed painfully knowing how she must have suffered and I was suddenly overwhelmed with a sudden desire to see "her".

* * *

"Natsuki-chan, hungry?" Shizuru asked.

"Somewhat."

"It will only take a awhile."

"Shizuru, won't you rest for a moment? You've been busy ever since we've stepped into the place." Now that I've started to think about it... this is obviously a place for the two of them... but why is there only one bed? 'Don't tell me they've already...' At that thought, my face burned brightly like a beacon in the dark.

"Ara, I wonder what Natsuki-chan could be thinking about to cause such a cute blush!"

"No... Nothing!" I'd rather die than to share where my mind went just now!

My line of sight didn't escape the ever attentive woman as I saw her taking a side glance into the bedroom. "Oh! Natsuki and I sleep together."

"Eh!?" 'Argh! Then where do I sleep tonight???'

Our Gakuenchou's mind was once again plagued by a million dollar question...

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:**

Woot! Managed to meet the deadline for this... whew. I think it's quite evident that I've switch styles since the last chapter. Preferring to tell the story from a 1st person perspective instead. I can only write so many times of "raven-haired", "emerald orbs" before I go crazy. :P (I know I know... "crimson orbs" is even worse... I'm trying my best to cut it down)

I also hope this makes the POV much clearer. I'm still mixing a bit of 3rd person perspective here and there... I hope it doesn't confuse people. I just don't want to use too much of the SAME words over and over again. My limited vocab doesn't allow me much room for variation. -blush-

**Remarks:**

1. I've been wanting to ask this for ages... just how to you describe cough? What's the sound? References? anyone? Thanks. I'm sure I've seen writers pull this off nicely before but I just can't remember how it was done at the moment.

2. Another question I've been wanting to ask for some time. Ahhh... procrastination rears its ugly head again. I'm a RPG gamer and petrified paints stone mode (became a statue... like what happened to Shizuru in Zwei) to me but I know it also means VERY SCARED (peeing in the pants scared... an image I HATE to imprint on my favourite characters). My question is... what do YOU think of when you see this word? "Stone mode" sounds awkward and "STONED" just seemed so wrong. **UPDATED:** Thanks for the suggestion Leebot! I've decided to follow your suggestion and changed it to "stunned". It's a shame there's no direct wording for "stone mode" because that's totally a stumped Natsuki after realizing she's helpless against Shizuru's antics. -evil grin-  
(In case you're wondering why petrified paints stone mode for me... nothing beats a good PETRIFICATION SPELL that turns an enemy into a harmless statue! Take that! and That!)

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?

http //www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

* * *


	9. Truth Revealed : Part 2

Disclaimer:  
Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks.

Summary:  
ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

Note: I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with (-#-); refer to the bottom of the chapter for details

Extra Note:  
All remarks inside '' (single quotes) are words with hidden meaning. Mainly used by Natsuki or Shizuru when they are refering to their own other-half.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 9 - Truth Revealed : Part 2**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

**-x-x-x-x- Kuga's POV -x-x-x-x-**

"Who are you?" Words which I could never imagine coming from her rang disturbingly within the room.

My hands that were latched unto her neck slipped from their perch while I looked stupefied at her. Funny, was it me or did she seemed older somehow...

'Gah! Concentrate! She was calling me Natsuki earlier, what had gotten into her? Why does she act as if she doesn't know me?'

Instinctively, I reached towards her forehead and felt for her temperature. "Temperature seems normal, definitely no fever whatsoever..." I vaguely sense myself mumbling aloud... maybe I was hoping I could derive some sense of the situation by voicing out my thoughts to myself.

'Huh? What was that? Did she freeze when I touched her? Ok... something's REALLY wrong here. Is she Shizuru?'

"Who am I? Shizuru!? Have you grown tired of me?!" I muster one of my best puppy-eyed expressions knowing full well it's the best offense I have against Shizuru... just like how I'm a total push-over whenever she put up one of her teary-eyed dramatization act.

"Of course not! I would never grow tired of you!"

I was shocked at the degree of panic she was exhibiting. I've never seen Shizuru like this before. I could see all her hidden worries, pain and fears welling up, overrunning her earlier composure.

"Erm... You're Shizuru Fujino yes?" I can't help but questioned her because I'm no longer certain if the person before me is the one I've grew so close to. I felt as if I've just broken out of a cocoon; awakened to find myself being thrust into a whole new world.

She seemed taken aback by my earlier statement and I could feel that she is greatly saddened by it. "I am Shizuru, Shizuru Viola."

Blinking my eyes to clear my daze, I find myself looking towards her in total bewilderment. My mind couldn't compute the meaning of this.

'Please don't tell me I've awoke from a 100 year long slumber?!' Scenarios from various science fiction started flooding my mind.

'Please don't tell me she's the great-grand daughter of Shizuru!' A sense of dread washed over me and I felt sick. Desperately wanting to break my chain of thoughts before I go any further, I sprang up from my bed only to have pain tore through every fiber of my being.

Choking back the urge to scream I ended up coughing profusely which definitely didn't help.

The sudden turn of events broke her off from whatever melancholy she was wallowing in and quickly held me while she gently stoke my back trying to ease my pain.

I saw her about to call for help but I managed to take hold of her hand despite the pain. Grasping hard unto her, I drew whatever strength I could from her comforting presence.

Eventually, the agony dulled enough for me to continue.

"Shizuru... Shizuru Viola?" I saw her nodding her head in acknowledgment. "Then who am I?" Heavens! If it weren't for this excruciating pain, I would have brush this aside as a joke or a crazy dream let alone entertaining the very thought.

"Natsuki Kruger." Her voice was gentle and full of loving care when she uttered my supposedly name.

Slowly but surely, I'm starting to have a better picture of this giant piece of mixed-up jigsaw.

"Does this mean I've somehow exchanged bodies with this Kruger?" Unknowingly, I've voiced out my thoughts aloud... again.

"Exchanged?" She held unto my shoulders with a vice-like grip, holding me at arm's length while her crimson orbs scrutinize me with ferocious intensity. I felt like a lab rat being pinned under a giant microscope. Saying that was nerve-wrecking is an understatement.

"Shizuru, Ah No... Miss Viola." It's just way too awkward to call her Shizuru. "If I'm still sane and this is not a dream... I think that's the most logical explanation."

'This is insane! Never again will I look down upon a mere cold.'

"I'm Natsuki Kuga and the Shizuru I know is Shizuru Fujino."

She was speechless and understandingly so. Who could believe such an incredulous "logical explanation"?! I laugh weakly at myself... maybe Youko was right... maybe there is something wrong with my mind.

'Great! Even I am beginning to doubt myself now.'

"I believe you."

"Huh? Err... Thanks."

That took me by surprised... I guess 'Shizuru' would always believe 'Natsuki' no matter what the circumstances.

"If that is the case... 'Natsuki' should be in your body right now!" She didn't bother to hide the eagerness from her tone. I guess it's reasonable for her to want to find her 'Natsuki' as soon as possible.

"I guess so. However I don't think I can confirm it as there could be a 3rd Natsuki being drawn into the mix."

It's not that I want to be a party popper but since I was the one who came up with the initial "conclusion", it is only right that I cover other possible scenarios as well.

"I see..."

Once again, she carefully laid me back unto the bed, "Rest well for now, Miss Kuga. Your wound hasn't close up properly. You shouldn't fret about too much."

"Natsuki... I think it's better if you call me Natsuki, Shiz... Miss Viola." It's just too odd to hear her familiar voice addressing me as such.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan Ikezu! You wanted me to call you 'Natsuki' whereas you yourself address me as 'Miss Viola'."

She turned her head away from me and I saw her shoulders trembled slightly as if she's crying. My past experiences told me otherwise for they all screamed "Acting! Fake!" in unison. I know she is faking it; trying to trick me into addressing her directly, but I'm worried that she'll be reminded of sad memories if I were to do so.

"Aah! I'm sorry! But..."

My instinct tells me her relationship with 'Natsuki' is not of mere acquaintances and remembering her earlier sadness, she seemed to have been hurt quite deeply. It wasn't hard to derive that the person capable of hurting 'Shizuru' this deep is most probably 'Natsuki'. Gah! This is driving me nuts!

"A penny for your thoughts? You looked troubled."

'Ooi! Ooi! Aren't you the one who is troubled here? It's obvious you're worried sick and yet you still forced upon yourself that improbable mask, trying to comfort me with that fake smile of yours. Sigh...'

"Nothing!"

"There's nothing to worry about Natsuki-chan, I'll take good care of you. I'll not let any harm come to you. It's for the best that you call me Shizuru after all. Although your secret is safe within the academy, it would be another matter had the other nations find out about this."

"Hrmpph! Fine. Shizuru!"

'Baka! I'd never doubt if 'Shizuru' would take good care of me. That's a given no? But looking at the scheme of things, the situation over here doesn't seem a bit cherry. I have to be careful even when saying a name?'

"Rest well then." She sat back beside the bed after she had righted my blanket. Her posture tells me she isn't keen on leaving anytime soon... mostly probably waiting for me to sleep.

Looking at the dark circles beneath her eyes, I can't help but frowned at her lack of concern for her own well-being. Hrmpph! I should be the one to nag you on the 'rest well' speech!  
'If living with Shizuru has taught me anything, rest is most probably the last thing on her mind. I dare to bet that she'll be lugging her tired body to work once I doze off. Sigh... I guess I have to resort to using THAT again...'

Quietly, the raven-haired beauty slowly raised the blanket to the bridge of her nose, leaving her wide emerald orbs standing out in stark contrast against the pure white sheets. As a final touch, she willed bits of tears to well up within them before aiming them towards the unsuspecting Graceful Amethyst. After countless practices, the perfect rendition of teary puppy-eyes was like a second nature to Natsuki by now.

As per planned, Shizuru froze for a good half a minute, her attention solely drawn unto the emerald pools that screamed 'Take me home. I am cute!'

"Err... Shizuru? Can you sleep with me? I'm cold!"

'I can't believe it! I actually asked her to sleep with me!'

"Ara, Natsuki-chan is feeling cold?" Obviously, her main concern still lies in my well being.

"Should I ask for Youko-sensei?" Gently, she held my hand and carefully cradled it in her bosom.

"I'll be ok, will you stay with me?" Making sure my voice was brimming with anticipation as I said this.

'I admit I'm practically leading her on but I know I have to watch where I tread least things go out of hand. I really wouldn't want to push my luck.'

"... Ok then! If that's what Natsuki wants." Shizuru finally relented and gave in.

'Come to think of it, it's refreshing to see her at the other end for once. My, this could get addictive!'

Obediently, she sat on the side of the bed, never letting go of my hand.

'Oh come on! Don't tell me you're planning to sit there all night? Argh! I'm not well-trained enough for this!'

"Shizuru, let's sleep together!" I reinforced my earlier puppy-eyes attack with a slight whimper.

"But..." She hesitated. Dang! I need more firepower!

"You're not willing?" Making sure my voice trembled slightly at the end while I pooled more tears unto my eyes for that extra punch.

"Alright, alright. Anything for Natsuki."

'Hah! Got you! I knew you couldn't resist that move. Wait a minute! What's happening to me?! I guess one really does takes on the color of one's company... Whatever! I wonder if 'she' had found out about this yet. Will 'she' be worried? I hate it when I'm the cause of her worry and suffering and not being able to be by her side pains me even more.'

"Natsuki-chan?" her melodic voice rang beside my ear. Raising my face towards her I caught the loneliness that lies beneath those mesmerizing orbs of hers, the same look that used to occupy 'Shizuru's' eyes before I had the courage to face my feelings. If I were to compare the two, I would have to say Viola's had a heavier undertone of resignation and despair. I wonder what had happened between her and the owner of this body...

Shrugging that thought aside, I proceed to make space for her on the bed. Taking care not toaggravate my wounds this time. One rude awakening is more than enough.

I reach out to her with my hand, urging her to lie down beside me.

Once she had me tucked under the covers, she turned towards the other side; her back facing me. Slowly, I approached her from behind and gently leaned my body unto her back. I could feel her stiffen at my actions. I guess the person truly in need of warmth isn't me but her. I wanted so much to offer her whatever comfort I could but I'm not the one who could give her what she yearned for.

"Good night, Shizuru." I said as I held her hand in mine. I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't try to sneak away when I'm asleep.

"Good night" she replied but the nervousness beneath her voice is audible.

I pretend to fall asleep, hoping that would calm her nerves but she was so strung up, not even dare to breathe. Her various attempts to free her hand from within my grasp all met with failure and eventually she gave up for fear that she would disturb my sleep; unbeknownst to her, I was awake all that time, determined to make sure she gets her much needed rest.

Eventually, her breathing became long and steady and her body started to relax, its owner finally giving in to its pleas. They are so much alike, always neglecting their bodies, losing themselves in their work. Most of my coaxing skills are gained from getting 'her' to set aside work in favor of rest. With my mission completed, I too feel the groan of my battered body for its well earned rest. Releasing a lazy yawn, I lose myself into the welcoming arms of slumber.

* * *

**-x-x-x-x- Viola's POV -x-x-x-x-**

'It's been some time since I last rest this well. When was it? Since Natsuki's incident? No... Since I've requested my leave... It's hard to believe how the presence of another could offer so much comfort and peace.'

Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes and had my breath spirited away as I took in the view of my most precious in her sleep. Her long tresses of midnight blue, orbs of emerald that now lies blissfully unaware within their delicate chambers and her slightly curved thin lips; Natsuki-chan seemed fond of smiling in her sleep.

I didn't know what came over me, for me, it's as if time stood still and the next thing I knew, I already had her in my arms. I wonder how she would react if she wakes up now. If it's 'Natsuki', I bet she'll both be beaming and steaming like a cooked crab and I wouldn't be surprised if she faints right after. I couldn't help myself but giggled at the images running amok through my mind.

'But... what about now? This person in front of me looks exactly like 'Natsuki' but she isn't 'her'. They have the same "gentleness" about them but she is much bolder and highly perceptive. Maybe it's because she could detect my feelings towards 'Natsuki'. Is that why she's go gentle towards me? Taking it upon herself to ease my fears and worries?'

'I have to admit, I'm slightly envious of whoever that had won her whole-hearted affection. I think that person is also named "Shizuru"... Shizuru Fujino. I bet she looks just like me else she wouldn't have mistaken me for her.'

Replaying the events of last night, when she "invited" me to sleep with her with that slightly mischievous and disarmingly cute stance, reminded me so much of 'her' in 'her' younger days. I could never find within me the strength to resist 'her' requests whenever 'she' acts like so. But alas, the colossal weight of the responsibilities that bore down on 'her' over the years had forced 'her' to forsake such an endearing facet of 'hers'.

'Truth be told, at that instance, when she spoke out that bold invitation, no words could describe the shock that went through my heart and mind. My heart stood still and my mind blanked. The only word that manages to reach me through my thick daze was the word "cold".'

I quickly held her hands and cradle it protectively to my bosom hoping to expunge whatever unwelcomed coldness in the shortest time possible. I threw all caution to the winds and against my better sense found myself caving in to her bold request. Indeed, I could never deny Natsuki of what she wants. She continues to urge me towards the bed and as if eager to seal the deal, pulled me unto the bed with her.

It was both a nerve-wrecking and exhilarating experience for me. I daren't face her and had my back towards her for I have lost the calmness and resolve I needed to summon even the least of my masks. My body was tense; strung up like a bow in full arc and her subsequent closeness as she leaned her warm front on my back drove my heart-rate right up the chart.

The room was quiet except for the steady rhythm of her breathing. Not wanting to disturb her peaceful countenance, I daren't even breathe out loud for fear of disrupting her comforting rhythm. It's regrettable that I wasn't able to tame the unfettered drumming of my heart as easily. Although I know she isn't the one who had claimed by body, heart and soul the very fact that they're so much alike made it impossible for me not to be affected by her.

I tried a few times to free myself from her for there is still a lot of work left to be done over at the Gakuenchou's office but her grasp on my hand was both stubborn and strong. Weighting on the possibility of waking Natsuki up if I were to continue, I eventually gave up and decided to take up the offered opportunity to rest instead. It wasn't long before I felt my body relaxing into her presence and allows sleep to claim me.

Coming back to the tempting view before me, I reached out and gently caress her sleeping face.  
She stirred for a moment in response and took me by surprised when she leaned into my touch and snuggled closer before readjusting into a more comfortable position and continued her peaceful slumber. Unlike 'Natsuki', she seemed pretty "at home" with intimacy.

The current scene isn't the least bit foreign to me, I had encountered it countless of times in my various fantasies. Yes, having 'Natsuki' sleeping peacefully within my embrace, what I would give for that to become a reality. But alas, now that it has finally come true, she's not 'her'! My heart constricted painfully at this and I had to laugh at the irony that fate had thrown at me. Refusing to give in to my weakness, I suppress the tears that threaten to spill my inner worries and anxieties out in the open. I must be strong, I must hold on. The matter at hand needs to be handled with care and I must get 'her' back as soon as possible.

"Viola-sama, this document..." Youko couldn't believe her eyes when she walked into the room. Words that were readily formed within her mind were stuck at the back of her throat and her mouth was rendered incapable of speech.

As if on cue, Natsuki choose this time to wake from her tranquil sleep.

"Shiz..." Before she could finish her sentence, her mind flashes back events of the previous night while she took in the details of her current position within Shizuru's embrace.

Emerald orbs snapped open, fully alert.

"Ara! Did Natsuki-chan sleep well? Yesterday was so 'fulfilling'!" I deliberately made my lines cryptic and highly suggestive and as expected, I was rewarded with one of Natsuki-chan's 'You've got to be kidding!' expression. But how disappointing, I didn't see the blush I was hoping to get.

The person with the reddest face would have to be the innocent bystander, Youko.

Emerald orbs held me with their gaze for a few seconds before their owner release a resigned sigh. She was obviously not flustered by my earlier tease.

"Ahh... If Shizuru is so 'fulfilled' by last night then you should really get 'Natsuki' to sleep with you every night from now on. Just like me and 'Shizuru'."

"Ara, so Natsuki-chan is not willing to sleep with me?" My, this Natsuki is quite calm and composed. She's definitely not one to go down without a fight.

"Alas, that would be unfair to 'Shizuru'. However, if it's just 'sleeping together', I guess I could do that, this body, technically, does belongs to 'Natsuki' after all." Her emerald orbs were unflinching, flickering with playful mirth. Ara, it seems she's quite the opponent.

Watching the highly suggestive exchange between the two, Youko, who stood by the doorway; forgotten by the two, was gapping like a fish out of water. Her brain still in shock was unable to break itself out of the trance.

"I... I'll go get Miss Maria..." Was all she could come up with before running out of the room as if she'd seen a ghost.

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:**

Gah! Finally! YES! Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you guys like this "trained-by-Fujino" Natsuki.

I apologize if there are inconsistencies or mistakes. As usual, if you spot any, I'd appreciate it if you could give me a heads up. Thanks. :)

I also want to thank those who have taken the time to give their reviews and encouragement. Thanks people. :)

**Remarks:**

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?

http /www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

* * *


	10. Truth Revealed : Part 3

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks.

**Summary:  
**ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with (-#-); refer to the bottom of the chapter for details

**Extra Note:**  
All remarks inside ( ) (brackets) are Author's note.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 10 - Truth Revealed : Part 3**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

**-x-x-x-x- Kuga's POV -x-x-x-x-**

"...I guess this is probably how things came about." She ended her explanation by taking another sip at her tea before taking a casual glance at the two who are probably still trying to comprehend the situation. With unhurried grace, her attention were then turned towards me, "Natsuki-chan, do you want another cup?"

"Sure, thanks! Shizuru-onee-sama!" This morning's incident which had triggered a full-on alert on my 'Shizuru-senses' made me realized that Shizuru will always be Shizuru and I've learnt never to underestimate 'their' urges or their ever wandering 'hands'. It's best to keep the line clear to avoid any unnecessary complications.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan that is so cute! Please call me 'onee-sama' again!" That woman! She's didn't even have the decency to wait for the last of her words to sink in before encasing me snugly within her embrace. Sigh... why aren't I the least surprised?

Trying to wiggle myself free proved futile as its Shizuru I'm up against and like 'her', she can be childishly obstinate whenever she wanted to. Even though I feel much better now compared to yesterday, I'm definitely not keen to risk another rip to my wound. Lacking of a better option, I have no choice but to comply with her 'wishes' for now but I made sure I sent her my scowl to 'voice' my displeasure. It certainly didn't help when she glowered with pride, obviously pleased with my reactions.

**-cough!- -cough!-**

Thank goodness! Miss Maria's timely distraction manages to win me the blessed seconds to slip out of the embarrassing confinement. Stuck-up or not, I think I'm beginning to like that lady.

"Don't you think we should concentrate on the matters at hand?" Despite already stating her 'concerns', her lingering glare tells us she's still not happy with distance me and Shizuru are keeping at the moment.

"Ahh... so what you're saying is that this Gakuenchou isn't our Gakuenchou and the two somehow ended up in each other's bodies?" Youko, finally getting the idea, couldn't have budged in at a better time.

"Yes, that is correct." I said as I'm finally able to breathe easy, glad to be freed from Miss Maria's scrutinizing gaze. I reached for the cup of tea offered by Shizuru earlier and continued, "But I'm not any Gakuenchou."

"Youko-sensei, you do know how to get Natsuki back yes?" Shizuru's melodic accent rang with an icy-edge leaving no room for doubt that negative answers will not be well received. I'm really glad I'm not in or anywhere near Youko's shoe at the moment. This Shizuru is scary! I guess the Gakuenchou's dull perception isn't without its advantages.

Just when I thought it was safe, I was enveloped by a pair of hands from behind. I was left speechless while beads of cold sweat broke out and trailed down my forehead; the word 'clingy' comes to mind. Have I unknowingly unleashed something I shouldn't have?

"Ara, Natsuki-chan. You needn't be afraid; onee-sama will never let anyone bully you."

I could feel my veins thundering loudly at those insinuating words, in fact, I think I heard a few of them popping while they're at it. I could barely hold myself back from hollering, 'And just who would stop you from bullying me?!'

She's like a whole new being, a far-cry from yesterday. Although I should be happy that she's somewhat 'her usual self', I couldn't help but be worried for my own sake.

"Coming back to the issue at hand, Youko-sensei, do you have any ideas?" Sensing Shizuru's attention being directed back to Youko, I took the opportunity to once again, free myself from her grasp. I wouldn't be surprised if her outward 'playfulness' is just tactics to hide her worry and getting answers from Youko is her main concern.

As we all direct our attention towards Youko, I could almost hear her brain churning desperately for something intelligent to say. Shuttering, she managed a bad start, "Err... well... err..."

"Well?" Under Shizuru's 'subtle encouragement', a dam broke somewhere and I saw Youko's eyes lit up.

"Do you remember the time when I've talked about the existence of parallel universes?" Her eyes were brimming with excitement. Confidence ooze from her now that she's 'swimming' in familiar territory and having our pooled attention only serve to widen her already proud smirk further.

"That is to say, our world and Kuga-san's world exists on the same parallel timeline. Due to some unknown reasons, Miss Kuga and the Gakuenchou's conscience have collided causing them to end up in each other's body." she concluded her theory.

"Again with the unknown reasons?"

Shizuru's simple words easily popped Youko's bubble of invincibility. Now, a mere mortal, she's once again susceptible to the spine-chilling gaze of dissapproval which is currently solely focused at her.

"Well... Viola-sama, I'm sure you are aware that as of now we have already discovered 89 parallel universes, which I believe is just the tip of the iceberg. It would take time to find the cause for this incident."

"In that case..." Crimson orbs flicker dangerously, their owner's intent fiercely clear.

"Yes... I'm on it right away." Youko didn't need any more 'persuasion' to be well on her way; glad to be out of the room and being far, far away from the threat.

"Ara, that was quick... ". She lazily commented while she watches Youko's hasty retreat as if she had nothing to do with it.

"How unfortunate, I was hoping she would be able to help Natsuki-chan to change her bandages. I guess I have no choice but to offer my assistance."

"No!!" I eventually responded.

Hrmmpph... so THAT's your real intention in sending Youko off! Why you...

"Ikezu, Natsuki-chan has grown tired of me already?" Hah! No way am I going to fall for the teary-eyed act!

I watched as she slowly moves towards me. With her each advancing step, I took the necessary adjustment, whimpering like a scared puppy, away from her.

Argh! Is this payback for yesterday? Sensing the impending 'danger', I kept retreating until... nothing...

Just as I was falling off the bed, I was swept up bridal style by Shizuru in one swift sure move. "Ara, Natsuki-chan should really learn to take good care of her 'body'." she said non-repentantly as she places me back onto the bed.

Hrmpph! Please, before you say that, shouldn't you CHECK with yourself who's the cause?

"So be a good girl and let me change your bandages." I felt a shiver ran up my spine as I saw her grinning like a cat that had cornered her food.

In a last ditch effort, I placed all my hopes unto the one who had thus far distanced herself from the commotion, Miss Maria. Throwing all my dignity out of the window, I shot my tear-brimmed pleading eyes at her. I thank the heavens when it manages to move her to finally take action.

"-cough-, Err... May I ask that once the Graceful Amethyst have 'completed' the matters at hand to see me in the Gakuenchou's office as soon as possible? There is still a lot of unfinished work that requires your attention." With her graceful exit, so did my last hope.

"Did you hear that Natsuki-chan? 'As soon as possible' she said!" she chirped while she happily proceed to unbutton my shirt. I took back all the good feelings I have for the elder woman... I have no need for self-preserving cowards.

Knowing it's useless to resist, I entered into denial mode and kept chanting, 'Not my body... not my body' over and over in my mind.

As layer after layer of bandages were removed effortlessly by her expert hands, I couldn't help but blush like a ripe tomato; especially when I felt the cold air on my now exposed skin.

"Ara! Natsuki-chan's first blush! How cute!" Despite her verbal musings her hands showed no signs of remorse as they continued to make short work of the remaining bandages.

I wanted to protest but the words were lodged at the back of my throat as pain shot through me.

Glancing downwards, I took note for the first time, the extent of my wounds. A 3-inch wide gash rudely marked my chest; reddish and raw, it is still slowing seeping out blood. I bit my tongue to suppress a groan as pain radiated throughout my entire body. Voicing out its complaint, my body trembled uncontrollably.

"Is it very painful? Please bear with me, it'll be over soon." I could see an immediate change in Shizuru's demeanor the moment she laid her eyes on my wound. A veil of cold dark scowl swept over her face but was quickly replaced by pained regret. Her hands were trembling as she applied the medication. I couldn't bear to see her like this but I'm helpless to alleviate her pain. The best I could do is to bear with it and put up a bold front as not to increase her burden.

"Ok!" I tried my best to make my voice sounded strong and clear. Watching her as she wordlessly continued to work on my wound.

Finally with the task completed both of us release sighs of relief. "Err.. Shizuru-onee-sama, I think we best let Youko-sensei do the bandaging next time." I couldn't bear to see her go through another heart-wrenching session.

"No!" She shot almost immediately before looking at me with hurt and bewilderment in her eyes, "Natsuki-chan, why? Did I do a poor job?"

"No... of course not! Shizuru-onee-sama did great but..." I couldn't continue for she had me silenced with her finger on my mouth.

"Natsuki-chan is truly a gentle and considerate girl." She commented as she buried her face unto my neck. She took a deep breath as if such an action would allow her to draw strength.

"Youko said your wounds shouldn't of much concern but I wonder why you haven't recovered from it yet." She said more to herself than me but it was clear that she is troubled about the condition.

"Don't worry; I will recover in no time." I assured her while stroking her back comfortingly. I hate to see her like this, so strung up and tense as if all of this is her fault.

"Natsuki" her voice slightly mumbled due to the position she was in.

"Yes?"

"Please let me stay like this for a little while longer?" She weakly pleaded.

"Sure." Embracing her tired and trembling body I urge her to relax; for once shedding the tiring pretense, giving in to her weakness.

* * *

**-x-x-x-x- Kruger's POV -x-x-x-x-**

"Natsuki-chan! Dinner's ready!"

"Err... Shizuru! Although it doesn't seem like it, I'm older than you so err... Could you please don't use the 'chan' bit?" I said as I approached the dinner table. I was surprised to find the 'feast' before my eyes... how could the two of us finish this monstrosity?

"Sure! No problem, Natsuki!" I wasn't left puzzling for long on her sudden 'willingness to give in without a fight' for she had continued almost instantly, "Since its Natsuki, it's only right that you sleep with me tonight."

**-cough- -cough-**

I choked on the food, shocked at her brazen request.

I glared at her, red faced and all while I bellowed my reply, "I object!"

"Objection overruled." her calm yet determined voice made it clear that it is not opened for discussion.

"In that case, call me Natsuki-chan". Although I hated it, she gave me no choice.

"Does Natsuki dislike me so?" I saw her turning her head to the side, hand covering her mouth while she sobbed sadly.

"No... Of course not! I don't dislike you. But... this is not a question of like or dislike..." I couldn't bear to watch her break down like this and tried to explain my reasoning.

"If you don't dislike me... does that mean you're afraid? Ikezu, do I look like a monster to you?"

"How could you think of such a thing? And... who says I'm afraid? What's there to fear about sleeping with you?!"

"Remember, you said it not me!"

"Yes, I said it."

"Ara, play fair and no going back on your words now." Turning her grinning face towards me, she flashed me her victorious smile.

"You..." Argh! Again! I've been had again... I can't believe it! Am I that gullible?

I couldn't find a good comeback and swallowed the rest of the words as Shizuru's steeled gaze convinced me to give up the lost cause.

"Let's not waste time and eat up before the dishes gets cold." She chirped happily as she started to fill my plate with her cooking.

Truth be told, I enjoyed the dinner. All the dishes are much to my liking and I'm definitely not complaining about the abundance of mayonnaise be they in or beside the dishes. This got me thinking about 'her' again. 'She' too loves to cook for me and only now did I realize how well she knew me. Hidden within each seemingly common dish that she had prepared for me is her untold affection and dedicated attention.

"Natsuki, a penny for your thoughts?"

"Ermm... Natsuki-chan also likes these dishes?"

"Yes!"

"Shizuru seems to know her really well!" Just like 'Shizuru'... I smiled inwardly.

"Indeed, but..." She hesitated and I caught a glimpse of disappointment and her eyes dimmed somewhat.

I could tell she was bothered by something and tried to change the subject. "Ahh... Yes... About the mixed up, I think it's possible that it happened when Natsuki-chan fainted and I was attacked. It could have caused some disturbances to the parallel universes enough to result a collision of some sort knocking us into each other's world. I know it's a bit far fetched to assume that we both passed out at the same time but I really couldn't think of any other reasons."

That was the best I could gather from what little I know, hopefully they would be enough to calm her unease and worries.

"Parallel universe?"

"Yes. I think both your world and mine exists as parallel universes to each other."

"If that is the case, do you know how we can reverse the effect?" She asked expectantly.

"Well... to be honest, I don't really know much about parallel universes as I've only heard about it from someone else and looking at the situation over here I doubt if the present technology allows us to investigate further on this subject matter. I guess we're pretty much left standing on the sidelines here."

"In other words, we can only rely on the other side to come up with the solution?"

"Yes. That is correct." I replied slightly annoyed myself about the situation.

"Ara, Natsuki don't worry. We should have faith in them that they would be able to think of a solution, don't you agree?" To think that in the end, I was the one who was comforted. Shizuru's always able to disperse my worries with just her words alone.

"Yes. Err... Shizuru? Can I ask a question?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." She smiled sweetly at me, her gaze gentle and warm as if I'm family.

"Since you're that worried about Natsuki-chan, why didn't you question me about it sooner?" Instead of 'acting' along with me for so long; I continued inwardly, the later part of my queries were left unvoiced.

"Well, I thought Natsuki would be very confused and her mind plagued with many questions when she came out of the coma. I don't think you'll be in a condition to give any intelligent answers at that time. Isn't it better that I ask you after you had sorted things out by yourself?" She answered matter-of-factly.

I guess I shouldn't be amazed by this; Shizuru always has a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue.

"By the way, Natsuki, there are some things that I wanted to discuss with you."

I gulped nervously. You really never know what she has up that sleeves of hers...

"Could you attend class on behalf of 'Natsuki' for the time being?"

"Class?"

"Yes. Natsuki's record has always been far from satisfactory and there's an important test coming up two weeks later. If she continues to miss her classes, she most probably would be have to repeat another year..."

"Ohh... ok I guess." Since we're both Natsukis it wouldn't do for her to be doing badly in her studies. I'm a Gakuenchou after all; I can't allow that to happen.

"Thank you so much! Natsuki." The next thing I knew, I was bear-hugged and I could feel the blood rushing up towards my head.

"You're... you're welcomed. Now please, let go of me." I tried to get her to release me but to no avail.

"Hoho... Natsuki has improved. Natsuki didn't faint." she whispered those words softly into my ears.

"I guess... "

"How about this?" she sensously blew into my ear. What happened after that? I have absolutely no idea for I had passed out right there and then.

"Ara! She fainted again. How cute!" An elated Shizuru carried the now senseless Gakuenchou into 'their' bedroom.

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:**

In reply to an anon comment from a fellow yamibian (LOL). Yes, I'm also a member of yamibo. My nick in yamibo is also glowie. As for the link problem, a detailed explaination is given at the bottom of the chapter. It's mainly caused by the limitation in ff net. Symbols are allowed in REVIEW but a lot of them aren't in the CONTENT of our articles.

#Offending idea removed#

As usual, my thanks for the support, reviews and feedback. I'm especially thankful for the comments, corrections and suggestions which helps me improve my writing. I do agree that I often misuse and abuse the tenses... sorry about that. Honestly, I have no idea how they really work... I keep telling myself I need to go through proper lessons. -blush-  
(I hope I managed to reduce the number of mistakes in this chapter)

**UPDATE#1  
**  
Blush... Thanks for the corrections Leebot! I did some last minute changing on the dialogue and messed it up without realizing.

Ryuu, thanks for the feedback. I guess I did sort of 'push aside' the author's feelings on this huh? Thanks. :)  
(I've removed the offending idea because I totally agree with you after reading your feedback.)

**Remarks:**

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?

http /www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

Since I have people asking about the correctness of the link above (it's correct if you manage to translate my instructions properly... ok, I admit they are vague and cryptic), I'll try to explain. Basically there are a lot of COMMONLY used symbols which are not allowed in ff net... please don't ask me why. The EQUALSIGN is one of them. So to reconstruct the link provided, you'll need to replace '(equals)' with the actual EQUALSIGN. Also, you'll need to remove the extra spaces and put in the missing DOTS. Not much of a user-friendly instructions I know but documentation is not my forte.

* * *


	11. Fitting In : Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks.

Summary:  
ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

Note: I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with (-#-); refer to the bottom of the chapter for details.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 11 - Fitting In : Part 1**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

"Stop it, Shizuru!"

"Natsuki?"

"You... you heard everything?"

"Natsu...ki..."

"Huh?! No!!"

**-x-x-x-x- Fujino's POV -x-x-x-x-**

Alarmed, my eyes shot open as I sprang up from bed. Drenched in cold sweat, my hair; already matted in an ungodly mess, stuck stubbornly unto my face while my nightdress clung uncomfortably like second skin. I was slightly calmed when I took in the familiar surroundings but that was short lived when I failed to find the comforting presence that had made it my safe harbor in the first place.

It took me awhile to gather enough of my wits to fully extract myself from the dreaded past. I worked on my breathing next, slowly reigning it back into submission while I allowed the events of the last few days to sink back in and settle themselves in my mind.

When was the last time I had that dream again? Try as I might I could never get rid of it. Like a vengeful viper, it lurks patiently within the deep recesses of my mind, awaiting the best time to strike; it seems to have a knack of knowing when she's not around.

Sometimes I can't help but wonder; maybe I'm the one living in a dream? Maybe this is just a dream that I've conjured up; cocooning myself in, refusing to acknowledge the real truth? And once awake, I'll find myself despised and alone in the cold and cruel reality... still very much trapped within the midst of the carnage that is the carnival?

Shaking my head violently, I force myself out of that revolting thought. What is wrong with me?! Am I that helpless without her presence? Now is not the time for this!

I scanned the room again and concluded that 'Natsuki' wasn't around. As my gaze swept across the clock, I was slightly surprised to find that it's already well past 10 in the morning. I guess I really was tired, the events for the past few days obviously having its effect on me.

I wonder where Natsuki had gone to. My imagination ran wild with images of how flustered she must have looked when she woke up beside me. A tickling sensation rose from stomach and a chuckled escape my mouth. She is such a fun to tease.

The moment I stepped out of the room, I was drawn to noises coming from the kitchen. To describe my expression as surprised was an understatement for the unimaginable scene which greeted my very eyes. 'Natsuki? Preparing breakfast?!'

"Ah... Shizuru, you're awake. I didn't wake you since you seemed to be sleeping well. The past few days must have been hard on you." Natsuki's low but clear voice pulled me out of my reverie. If there was still any ounce of sleep left in me earlier, I'm totally wide awake now. Being totally awake and alert aside, I'm still left speechless at what I saw before me.

"Natsuki, you're..."

"Oh! Since you've been taking care of me for the past few days, I figure it's only proper that I cook for you as a show of my appreciation."

"It'll be ready in a minute, why don't you take a bath first?"

"Oh... Ok." With unsure steps that is unbecoming of my upbringing, I left the kitchen slightly worried at the disturbing scene.

I made my way into the living room once I'm done with the washing up. Arranged neatly on the dining table was what I guess - lunch. They were simple dishes but I could tell that she had poured her heart into preparing each and every one of them. They do look "normal" and dare I say it... decent? But I can't stop myself from questioning their "edibility" or whether they were actually safe for consumption. Understandingly, I argued with myself; I hesitated.

"Erm... What's the matter? Come, let's eat." Natsuki sat down and urged me to do the same. "I'm not very good at this but I'm sure they're not that bad."

"Huh!? Natsuki have tasted it?"

"Of course, why?"

"That's too dangerous Natsuki! Next time, make sure you let others test it out first." I look squarely into her emerald orbs to make sure she understood that I'm serious about it.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere?" I reached out and felt her forehead. Wanting to be sure that she wasn't feeling any ill-effects from the food.

She swatted my hand away and looked at me incredulously; obviously offended by my reactions, "Dangerous? Test it out?"

The confusion which littered her clueless face only serves to push her cuteness up another notch and I was rendered immobile; losing myself momentarily within her peerless beauty. "Ara, it's nothing, for a moment there, I forgot you're not 'Natsuki'. Hohoho.."

"In that case, itadakimasu." I chirped innocently and began to test out Natsuki's cooking skills immediately in a bid to divert her questioning eyes regarding the matter. (-1-)

Under her expectant gaze, I proceeded to try out each of those dishes.

"How was it? It's been awhile. After being made Gakuenchou, I've never step foot into the kitchen or anything remotely similar to it and rightly so since household management is my weakest subject.

"Although visually they're far from perfect they certainly didn't disappoint where taste is concerned. In fact, they're surprisingly good. On top of that..."

"On top of what?"

"How should I put it... they seemed to be made with me in mind. Each of the dishes was prepared just the way I like them!"

She seemed taken aback by my comment and without a moment's notice, her face turned bright red. She quickly turned her head to the side to hide her obvious embarrassment before adding, "Act... actually, I was preparing them according to Shizuru's taste seeing that you two are so alike. No matter what, I'm glad you like them."

"Ara, Natsuki... you seemed to know Shizuru's 'taste' pretty well." I smiled happily, it never fails to warm my heart whenever I get to see the gentler side of Natsuki.

"Oh! It's not that I know them very well, it just so happens I heard her mentioning it to someone about it."

Oh... and she remembered? Maybe Natsuki-chan hasn't realized just how important is 'Shizuru' to her life yet.

* * *

"Natsuki, why don't we go around for a bit? We can take the opportunity to restock our supplies as well."

"Oh! Ok but didn't you say there's going to be a test for Natsuki-chan soon? Shouldn't I be doing some revision to catch up?" Natsuki was looking through some text books on the bookshelf while expressing her concern.

"Ara, it couldn't be helped besides, there's still time. By the way, those books are mine. Natsuki's are on the other side." I said as I pointed to a pile of books on the other side of the bookshelf.

"Huh?! But these seemed... untouched!"

Indeed, all of Natsuki's books lies neatly stacked-up on her side of the bookshelf and have been in that position since the beginning of the semester.

"Well... Natsuki never brings her textbook to her classes. Basically, she uses Mai's instead seeing that they go to different classes. She feels it's more efficient this way since it saves her from having to tug them along to school every day."

"What?! What then when come time for tests? She won't be able to find any decent notes or even references on these unmarked books!" She seemed genuinely upset; she's probably never met such an irresponsible student before let alone someone who looked just like her.

"She gets by using my old notes; so far... they seemed to be working well for her."

"Alright, let's go. Before we start, its best we get you familiarize yourself with the surrounding areas first." Without waiting for her response, I took her hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

* * *

Our first stop is none other than Fuka Academy since Natsuki's going to be spending most of her time outside of our home here. I took my time, explaining in detail the layout and various important location and landmark within the vicinity to ensure she has a good grasp of area.

"Not bad! Although the build-up area is almost comparable to Garderobe, the number of students attending this academy far exceeded ours by a few times!"

"That reminds me, I heard Natsuki mentioned about her being a Gakuenchou but I can't for the life of me; figure out why anyone would want to assasinate a Gakuenchou."

"That's because Garderobe is the only place in Earl which has the technology and means to produce Otomes. This places the academy in a very delicate position among the various nations." She explained and proceeded to give me a summary on the technological and political setting of their world.

"Ara, so the Gakuenchou plays an important role in ensuring the balance between the nations! Natsuki must be very outstanding to be given such a critical task."

"Errm... it was nothing... really." She stuttered awkwardly while scratching her nose to hide her embarrassment. How cute!

In the midst of our chat, my feet had unconsciously led us to into the Fuka Gardens.

"Wow... it's beautiful!" I heard her exclaimed.

"This is the place where Natsuki and I first met." I explained. A warm and content smile found its way onto my face while I re-played the events of our first meeting in my head with practiced ease.

**-x-x-x-x- End of Fujino's POV -x-x-x-x-**

* * *

**-x-x-x-x- Normal(?) POV -x-x-x-x- **(glowie: I promise! No more spamming of green or red orbs!!)

"Ah... Ahh... Ahh..." A duck-like quack broke through tranquility of the scenery causing both girls to turn around towards the source of disturbance. Standing before them is a guy whose face is as red as a toasted tomato. "Ku... Kuga-san, good... good day!" He finally managed to fumble pathetically. Not wanting to give up just yet, he continued in his attempt to strike a conversation with the raven-haired beauty, "I hea... heard that you were hospitalized. Are... are you okay now?"

"Oh! Thanks for the concern. Err... do I know you?" Natsuki, not remembering the face from any of her previous encounters be it not from her short stay in this world nor her own figured it was harmless to enquire of the identity of the person who had shown concern for her well-being.

Contrary to Natsuki's intention, her response seemed to have dealt a devastating blow to the aforementioned guy. For up until this moment, even though Takeda knew his name wouldn't be in Natsuki's favorite person list nor did he minded Natsuki's preference to greet him with fists rather than words, it had never came to this. The utter blotting out of his existence is something not even his unlimited "passion of youth" could prepare him for.

"Ara, Takeda-san, what a coincidence. Here to enjoy the scenery? Why, we're just about to leave. Have a nice day!" The usually patient Shizuru hastily greeted and bade farewell to one de-spirited, defeated and ghostly pale Takeda.

Once they were a safe distance away Shizuru, out of curiosity asked, "Natsuki has never met someone like him in your world?"

"Never. Not all the parallel universes are alike. Each of us is a separate existence living in a different world with different past and experiences. Needless to say, I'm extremely lucky to be able to meet up with 'Shizuru' again over here.

"Ara! Lucky indeed, I'm glad that 'Shizuru and Natsuki' can still be found together even in different worlds."

"Yep!" A red-faced Natsuki nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with Shizuru's comment.

"Errm... where should we go next?" She quickly continued, eager to switch topic lest she be teased for her animated response.

"I think it's about time we head back home. We wouldn't want to tire Natsuki too much." With that, she reached out to hold Natsuki's hand gently, guiding them towards the school gate.

* * *

When the bell signaling the last class for the day rang, students started amassing in the school vicinity; each wanting to go home from another uneventful day at school. Catching two beautiful girls of peerless beauty, walking hand in hand within the school compound inevitably drew glances of every kind.

"Look! It's Shizuru-onee-sama!" one of the girls who managed to find her voice first declared with excitement. At that instant, all eyes were focused solely unto the two.

"Shizuru-onee-sama", what began as a unified choir soon broke out into a chaos of hysterical shrieks when waves of deprived fans started crashing towards their direction.

The fact that Shizuru had long since graduated from the school doesn't seemed to have any negative impact on her popularity. One could even argue that her absence only fueled her legendary feats to a whole new level. New comers who had readily embrace the greatness that is Shizuru kaichou-sama through faith alone now fought alongside veterans to witness their goddess up close and personal.

"Shizuru-onee-sama, we miss you so much!" Cries of veterans and fresh recruits alike filled the courtyard. Upon closer inspection, the crowd seemed to be made up purely by girls whereas the guys stood a safe distance away; probably worried that their drooling looks would drew more than death threats from the dangerous swarms that are eager to reach their queen and worship her in person.

Needless to say the situation was chaotic with headcounts nearing 200 and still growing as new recruits were being netted by the spectacle alone. By the time a dumbstruck and disheveled Natsuki noticed anything, she was already edged well out of the "circle of influence". Beads of cold sweat broke out on the side of head as she watched speechlessly; amazed at the proceedings.

Though she wasn't new to the scenes of "Shizuru" being swamped by fans, the numbers she's witnessing (not to mention the level of abandonment being displayed) now far outnumbered the meticulously picked and well disciplined students of Garderobe. The fact that Garderobe students tend to scuttle and obediently make way for their headmistress doesn't help ease the culture shock she's experiencing at the moment.

"Ara... it's been awhile." Shizuru's sweet melodious response only serves to excite the crowd further. "However, please do quiet down. It wouldn't be nice to disturb the other students now would it?" The earlier racket died at that very instant; if a pin would drop to the ground now...

'Dang! she's good...' Natsuki whistle appreciatively; amazed at Shizuru's crowd-control prowess. 'Man... she's Shizuru alright. On second thought, strike that... she's MORE Shizuru than Shizuru.'

"Hey! Isn't that Kuga?!" Amongst the crowd someone seemed to have taken notice of the still dazed Natsuki. "Haven't seen her for awhile, she looked different somehow... something's missing..."

'Different?' Detecting a good part of the unhealthy attention now being drawn her way, the Gakuenchou with her brows kneaded and head cocking to the side, blinked cluelessly - scanning the crowd with caution; hoping to garner a clue or two on what's so 'different' about her.

Little is known by our raven-haired beauty, her earlier 'display' had personified 'utter-CUTEness' and had sent countless hearts popping out of mesmerized eyes all over the place.

Excited murmurings filled the airwaves again as the students struggled hard to find words to describe their heart stopping discovery.

"She's definitely different! She's... she's..."

"So... cute!!" They finally squealed in unison.

Before our Gakuenchou managed to grasp the situation at hand she was mobbed by the newly converted captives.

Truth be told, despite her aloofness and cold exterior, Natsuki has always been a popular figure around the school. In vigorously keeping up with the numbers of death glares and cold shoulders, she had managed to keep interested fans in line by staying well out of her way. This strategy has worked pretty well except for a selected few; Takeda being one of them.

A Natsuki without her icy-aloofness or deadly glares is like a dethorned rose, ripe for the taking and her totally unguarded look and clueless puppy eyes are just pleading them to take her home.

"Kuga-san, these are some cookies I've made, please have some."

"Kuga-san, may I know when is your birthday?"

"Kuga-san..."

"Kuga-san..."

Wishing she was swamped by treacherous Slaves instead of a bunch of unarmed, most likely fragile but definitely crazed girls, our Gakuenchou could only watched helplessly as she was pushed, pulled, tugged and felt?! by the eager horde. (-2-)

"Ara, if you all continue this, I'll be put into a difficult spot." Shizuru's voice wasn't loud but its authoritative steel-cold aura made everyone suck in their breaths and froze. Her voice and tone both sounded normal but lingering beyond was an undeniable threat. Unspoken but spine-chilling and fatally-final all the same.

As if all of them understood the unvoiced command the crowd parted obediently like the Red Sea, allowing Shizuru to amble gracefully towards a still gapping Natsuki. Encircling her arms tightly around the awestruck woman's she pulled her along as they made for the gate.

Not forgetting to reward the fans for their amenability, she turned around and flashed them her trademark smile before stepping through the school gates with Natsuki close in tow.

"Wow... what was that?! A change of roles? Isn't Kuga the one with the icy death-glare and Shizuru-onne-sama the one being dragged away?" someone commented on the unusual turn of events.

"Indeed! But this is cool too! How I love a strong Shizuru-onee-sama, could it be..."

Everyone had hearts in their eyes as they gaze dreamily at the pair; running amok in their minds various romantic scenes involving their two goddesses.

* * *

"Shizuru!" Finally finding her voice an exasperated Natsuki, annoyed that she had been unceremoniously dragged along hurriedly without any explanation by the ex-Kaichou, glared displeasingly towards the perpetrator.

"Natsuki's cute doggy-look is for my eyes only!" Emerald orbs blinked in confusion, their owner unable to make sense out of Shizuru's sudden bold declaration.

"Huh?"

"Sigh... I think some special training is in order." Ignoring the Gakuenchou's questioning eyes, she told herself aloud.

"Special training? Oh yes! The tests!" The ever-responsible Gakuenchou exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"No!" Visibly perturbed that the raven-haired beauty was still oblivious to the problem at hand, Shizuru turned to face the muddle-head hoping to make her see the gravity of her earlier mistake.

"I meant a special training for Natsuki's expression. Natsuki's cute and innocent look should never to shown to others." she continued before pouting like a child and swiftly turning her head to the side to show just how upset she was at the idea of sharing her fiercely guarded secret with the outside world.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Fujino-sama..." Suddenly, a heart-wrenching howling cry resounded behind them. Before the two of them could react, a white blur had suddenly materialized in front of them!

The blur eventually revealed itself to be human, a female in her early twenties to be exact. In fact, one could even consider her a beauty among her species.

"Ara! Sumi-chan! What's the matter?"

"Fujino-sama, when are you coming back to office? The files are piling up in your absence! On top of that, the vice-president has been giving us a hard time on the new initiative. Without you, we wouldn't be able to hold the fort any longer!" pleas of the desperate woman poured out incessantly as fine dark-blonde brows kneaded in concentration as Shizuru took in the news.

"Uncle? I wonder what he is up to now..."

"Sumi-chan, I'll be back in a few days. In the meantime, email me the documents and a detailed report on the recent happenings. Don't worry yourself on Uncle's side of things. I'll have a good talk with him once I'm back." A dangerous flicker flashed across her crimson orbs as she said this.

"Ye... Yes! President!" Sumire nodded eagerly in approval; relieved beyond words that she didn't let her team down and managed to get their leader back to champion their cause.

"In that case, I'll take my leave for now." As fast as she had first appeared, she was gone in a white blur. Just as she was turning around the corner however, she stopped abruptly and shouted, "Shizuru-sama, make sure you come back as soon as possible!" before disappearing entirely from their sight.

"She's such an energetic secretary isn't she?"

"Shizuru, you're running a company?"

"Oh! It's just something I've inherited from my parents." Shizuru commented casually as if she's talking about the weather.

"It's getting late and we've yet to get the things we wanted, we best hurry!" Shizuru urged the raven-haired beauty cutting off whatever questions Natsuki was going to ask regarding the earlier encounter.

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:  
**Whew! Finally! Man... I was soooo stuck with this chapter. I struggled through this as I kept having difficulty figuring how to improve my writings but have zero idea how.  
The advice I got? There's no shortcut, you need to read more. -cry-

I literally rushed through the latter part as I couldn't take this torture for another month. I apologize if it's still very rough around the edges. As usual, I really appreciate it if you could provide feedback/suggestion as I hope to improve my English through these exercises.

On that note, I think I tend to write really silly things once I'm back to normal POV as I love telling silly jokes and fooling around. To help me improve, please tell me if:

A. Argh! Stop the silliness. You're spoiling the whole thing. Just keep to the point.  
B. It's bareable but do try to tone it down a bit. You can be really long-winded sometimes.  
C. I'm alright with it; it's just your grammar that is driving me nuts. :P  
D. No comments. You wouldn't want them, my honest feedback would break you.

I would LOVE to be able to say that I have some reward for you if you could help me out but alas... I'm cheap. -grins-

**  
UPDATE#1  
**  
Thanks for the corrections koalarap! I totally used the wrong words. -blush-

I wanted to thank Leebot too. I think that exactly is the problem I had. I guess I can only overcome this by writing more then. :)

As for people with concerns similiar with ssjx7squall ... rest assured that your worries are DEFINITELY 110 unfounded. So sleep tight ok?

**  
Remarks:**

**1. itadakimasu - **a polite saying before one enjoys their meal. (being thankful for the food)  
**2. Slaves - **monsters that the Otomes have to face. You can think of them as Orphans in the Mai-Hime world.

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?

http /www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

Since I have people asking about the correctness of the link above (it's correct if you manage to translate my instructions properly... ok, I admit they are vague and cryptic), I'll try to explain. Basically there are a lot of COMMONLY used symbols which are not allowed in ff net... please don't ask me why. The EQUALSIGN is one of them. So to reconstruct the link provided, you'll need to replace '(equals)' with the actual EQUALSIGN. Also, you'll need to remove the extra spaces and put in the missing DOTS. Not much of a user-friendly instructions I know but documentation is not my forte. :P

* * *


	12. Fitting In : Part 2

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks.

**Summary:**  
ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with (-#-); refer to the bottom of the chapter for details

**Extra Note:**  
All remarks inside ( ) (brackets) are Author's note.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 12 - Fitting In : Part 2**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

**-x-x-x-x- Normal POV -x-x-x-x-**

In a bid to coax hidden jewels to show themselves to the awaiting world, slender hands reluctantly rubbed the pair of tightly shut windows to their owner's soul. The vision they embrace in their eventual submission however gave the said owner a shock - causing her body to respond with an elaborate 270-degree backward flip. With a loud "thumped", our raven-haired beauty was made officially wide awake when her balking face unceremoniously met with the - thankfully carpeted, bedroom floor.

What could have unsettled our normally collected Gakuenchou thus? You might ask. It was none other than the sleeping face of one Shizuru Fujino up close and personal. So close were their faces that she could literally felt the heat of the other's breath upon her face.

While her mind was busy revisiting the earlier scene, her natural reaction finally caught up with the procession and glowered with a vengeance. Yes, Natsuki Kruger's path to attain immunity towards all those which are embarrassing and intimate is far from over.

Recovering from the rude awakening, events of the previous night came crashing back into Natsuki's mind. Beads of cold sweat broke out of her brows as she relived through the offending memory.

"Despite going through all that, I didn't even get a chance to catch up on Natsuki-chan's schoolwork!".

Shizuru really meant business when she insisted on the intensive facial expression training. In fact, calling it training would have been an insult to the degree of intensity and energy involved. Throughout the night, all sorts of "stay away from me!" and "absolutely no-no's" looks were meticulously described, demoed, rehearsed, rehashed and replayed over and over again.

The "drill" didn't end there. In the spirit of thoroughness, Shizuru made sure they cover all possible expressions caught within the two extremes for the sake of completeness. The killer however, would be the tests!

"Ara, how best to ensure Natsuki's ability to guard her 'reputation' regardless of the situation?" the Kyoto beauty had 'matter-of-factly' explained. Her crimson orbs which were brimming with excitement however betrayed their owner's truth shamelessly.

Unbeknownst to our non-suspecting Gakuenchou, a strategically placed camera had silently bore witness to it all and was dutifully recording the whole session - ready to be catalogued and filed for the ex-kaichou's future enjoyment.

The late night show drew to an abrupt close when the Gakuenchou's body and mind decided they had enough and saw passing out as their ticket to freedom.

"Sigh... I'm totally powerless against her..."

* * *

Deciding she might as well get started for the day, Natsuki glanced to the digital clock beside the bed. Fine brows kneaded in displeasure at the bright red led forming 6:31 AM. She's well over 30 minutes late according to her demanding schedule as the Gakuenchou of Garderobe.

"Hmm..." The figure on the bed mumbled and stirred slightly but has yet to wake. Wandering hands; out of habit, were extended and started to seek for the familiar presence. Crimson orbs snapped opened when it dawned upon their owner that her trustworthy hands had failed to find the comforting warmth. Eventual relief washed over the Kyoto beauty when she saw the figure on the bedroom floor. A playful smile smugly found its way onto her face - no doubt a tease in the making.

"Morning! Natsuki!" her melodious accent rang pleasantly as she languidly propped herself up on the bed.  
Glancing towards the clock she suggested, "Ara, it's still early. Why don't Natsuki sleep for a while longer? I'll gladly accompany Na-tsu-ki to keep her warm and comfy."

"Huh? Ah! That's... that's alright! I'm usually an early riser. Shizuru, why don't you sleep some more while I go and prepare breakfast? I'll wake you when it's done." Freshly red from the Kyoto beauty's suggestive tease, the Gakuenchou ran tail-in-between-her-legs out of the bedroom without waiting for a reply.

"Such a caring Natsuki is adorable no doubt but being denied of my fun from waking my cuddle-bunny just leaves me unsatisfied somehow..."

Clang!

Obviously, Shizuru's "complaints" didn't go unheard. "Hohoho, how adorable!" Having had her morning fix, a fully satisfied Shizuru freed herself from the confines of the bed and proceeded to ready herself for the start of a new day.

* * *

As expected, she found Sumire's report in her email inbox as her notebook screen flared into life. She managed to solve most of the items needing her attention without breaking a sweat leaving the more troubling issues which usually involves her second Uncle to the end.

Despite her wanting to get over the company matters quickly she knows it pays to tread carefully whenever her Uncle is in the picture. From the time she could reason, she'd known him to be one with eyes only for their family's wealth and power.

Usually, Shizuru wouldn't mind "crossing swords" with him; for what it's worth, they tend to introduce some interesting mix into the mundane chores that she had to endure on a daily basis.

This time however, it didn't sit well with Shizuru at all seeing that the issues involving Natsuki has yet to be resolved. The last thing she wanted to fill her thoughts currently was of her uncle!

Glacing towards the kitchen where Natsuki is preparing breakfast, our Kyoto beauty's mind were suddenly invaded by imageries of her and her Natsuki being a lovely couple. How she wished her 'Natsuki' were by her side right this instance.

Her fantasies wasted no time to evoke a scene of her Natsuki busying herself with breakfast while she with her work... of Natsuki carefully laying out the dishes on the table before sashaying over to her, pouting displeasingly with her cute lips and nudging her hard-at-work wife to have dinner with her... she was in heaven as wisps of fragrance from the dishes filled her senses and her mouth watered and parted eagerly at seeing a skimpily clad Natsuki about to feed her a piece of neatly cut beef prepared entirely by her love's hand... Ah... Natsuki's cooking... !!

The dark-blonde was rudely awakened from her stupor and quickly wiped the cold sweat trickling down her brows. Shaking herself to rid all trace of the offending imagery, she once again immerse herself with the work at hand.

* * *

"Shizuru! Breakfast's ready!"

"Coming!" Powering down her notebook, Shizuru made way to the dining table. The dishes were simple as usual but their looks had improved tremendously from yesterday.

"Shizuru? Is it really okay for you to be here instead? You seemed to have a lot on your hands." A worried Natsuki voiced her concern. Seeing the dark-blonde hard at work without any break since this morning, the guilt ridden Gakuenchou hoped Shizuru hadn't been neglecting her work to take care of her.

"Don't worry; I've a very capable secretary."

'Are you sure you're not just finding excuses for your laziness?'. Having countless firsthand knowledge of Shizuru's uncanny ability to turn anything of verbal nature into embarrassing comebacks, our Gakuenchou had wisely bitten back that particular rebuttal knowing well the odds of her getting away unscathed. It would seem that our Gakuenchou is learning fast under the superb guidance of the Queen teaser herself.

"I will be attending school starting from today yes?" Although the education system between the two worlds is different, the similarity between their languages is a welcomed relief for Natsuki. Granted a lot of catching up is needed by that can't be helped.

"That's true. It's about time Natsuki starts attending school. We wouldn't want her to run into another retention crisis." A rare curtain of seriousness settled on her fine features as she said this before continuing mysteriously, "However, Natsuki needn't go to school just yet."

"Huh? Why?" Unable to respond appropriately to the sudden change of mood, Natsuki stuttered.

"Why? That's because I'll be tutoring Na-tsu-ki p-e-r-s-o-n-a-l-l-y"

"What?!" Being a creature of instinct, the raven-haired Gakuenchou dodged to the side immediately; anticipating a pounce of some sort from the eager tutor. If she had learnt anything these past few days, it's never to let one's guard down whenever Shizuru is in the "mood.

"Ara, this is so depressing... Ikezu! What a heart-wrenching reaction! Does Natsuki detest me so?"

"Ah! No! I'm... I'm not..." Panicking, the lost puppy awkwardly tries to comfort the "distraught" girl.

"I knew it! I'm glad Natsuki likes to be tutored by me. Let's begin immediately!" Having had her fun for the day, Shizuru finally donned on her serious mask and instead gestured Natsuki to prepare herself.

Being constantly kept off-balanced by the ex-Kaichou's chameleon-like ability, the Gakuenchou could only be thankful that the Shizuru on her side of the world is anything but. Apart from this however, their similarity is uncanny; looks and aura aside, their expertise to attract hordes of innocent girls without lifting a finger never fails to amaze her.

* * *

"A penny for your thoughts?" Shizuru, needing to wave her hands over defocused emerald to get their owner's attention, asked.

"Why is Shizuru like a different person in front of others?"

Smiling like a cat that had been given a free meal, Shizuru answered 'matter-of-factly', "Just as how Natsuki's cute and adorable looks should be for my eyes only, the real me is reserved solely for Natsuki." Chuckling lightly after taking in Natsuki's expression number 39 (aka the "I've-been-had-again"look), the Kyoto woman continued, "I've been brought up to adhere the proper etiquette at all times regardless of the circumstances. It's what is expected of me and through time, I've grown accustomed to these restraints and have come to see it as a necessary evil to protect myself."

"However, if I have to maintain these false pretensions even in front of Natsuki... don't you think it would be too tiring? Needless to say, it's partly due to Natsuki's accommodation that I'm able to do this... to be freed of these chains. In more ways than one, Natsuki's unconditional acceptance and gentle consideration made me feel safe enough to just be myself whenever I'm with you." A rare blush was formed on the Kyoto beauty's face as she shared her inner truths. She's thankful for the fact that both Natsukis have that quality within them. It's one of the reasons why Shizuru couldn't help herself but to tease them unceasingly.

The raven-haired Gakuenchou curses herself inwardly when she took in Shizuru's revelation. 'Indeed, why didn't I see it? It must've been hard for Shizuru to keep up appearances all the time. She's always keeping it all to herself, not wanting to burden me with her problems and struggles. Shizuru... you know me from deep within - with ease you read me like an opened book yet, I couldn't even see beyond the accursed mask that you've forced upon yourself.

Pain and remorse filled her heart as it dawned upon her how she had let her most important person down. Not only did she had to endure all the expectations that were bore upon her, she still had to maintain her "perfectness" even when they're alone. How blind had she been, cruelly and selfishly, she had allowed her to face it all alone.

"Hrmm... Natsuki's wandering again." Shizuru lightly nudged the figure before her, before placing the textbook and notes on the study table. "Shall we begin?" Lacking the usual playfulness, Shizuru for once seemed genuinely intent to get the Gakuenchou started. Freed from her internal musings, Natsuki shrugged away her reflections and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

A serious Natsuki is a force to be reckoned with. Her natural affinity towards logic and science-based theories helped her to easily grasp most of the topics. Her unique position as Garderobe's Headmistress had long trained her to be receptive to various languages enabling her to quickly master the basics of the foreign language known as English. The tough nuts were history and geography which requires her to memorize conspicuous amounts of information within such a short time. Fortunately, this is where Shizuru's notes come in most handy.

Time went by quickly and soon it's already well past noon. Ever the attentive one, Shizuru quickly noted that they haven't had lunch. Seeing the focused Natsuki, Shizuru smiled warmly. Apart from Natsuki's cold and aloof expression, this has to be her other favorite. But her smile quickly faded when she was reminded of how dense and unfamiliar with closeness is the current Natsuki. She really felt sorry for the other her. It must've been hard to have to endure it all alone.

"Natsuki, I think we should take a break." It's nice to see Natsuki sporting one of her favourite expression but it won't do if she's burned out in the process.

"Huh?" Only then did the Gakuenchou raised her head and saw the time. "Oh my! Noon already?" Deciding to take Shizuru's advice, she stood up and started to do a series of stretches before rounding up with a few shoulder rolls.

"Tired? I'm sorry for making you go through all this." Shizuru apologized while she helped to loosen the raven-haired headmistress's tightly knotted muscles.

"It's ok. To be honest, I'm used to all this. This is nothing compared to the loads of paperwork I have to deal with back in Garderobe. In fact, I'm thankful of doing something for a change; the boredom for the past few days is killing me.

"Ara... Natsuki is a workaholic."

Slowly our ex-Kaichou is beginning to see why there hasn't been much progress between the two 'friends'. Not only does she need to keep constant vigil against assassination attempts, she too had to handle the heavy responsibilities and work that comes with the job.

'Sigh... the other me has a long and hard road paved out for her.'

* * *

After a simple lunch, they resumed Natsuki's cramming session. Thanks to Shizuru's clear and concise explanation and the Gakuenchou's uncanny intellect prowess, they made good progress. All that is left is up to Natsuki's ability to retain what they've gone through as much as possible. At the end of the session, the ex-Kaichou had a much better understanding of and held the Gakuenchou in a much higher regard. She's definitely not just a pretty face.

At this moment, the phone in the living room rang. Not wanting to distract Natsuki, Shizuru immediately made way to the phone while Natsuki continued in her efforts to commit the notes into memory. Fine dark brows gradually knotted in displeasure once their owner noticed Shizuru's gradual softening of her usually clear melodic voice. Curiosity gnawed at her, wondering if its Shizuru's intention to keep the conversation private. It wasn't long before Shizuru decidedly to end the conversation. "Sumi-chan, I'll be on my way immediately, hold on till I get there."

"Shizuru? Going out at this hour? It's already 9pm." Sensing something's amiss, a concerned Natsuki awaited Shizuru's reply; Hoping to gauge the severity of the matter from her answer.

"What sharp ears Natsuki have. It's nothing worth worrying about. They just needed my presence that's all." Shizuru replied nonchalantly but Natsuki caught a flicker of annoyance in those crimson orbs of hers. Things weren't as simple as she made it out to be.

"Can I go with you?" Without any thought, the concerned Gakuenchou volunteered. Although she has no idea what's going on nor how would she be of help - she wanted to at least help share the burden - that and the fact that it's late.

"Ara... I'm glad Natsuki is so concerned about my well-being but don't worry, it'll only be awhile. Or is it that Natsuki is afraid to be alone?"

"Who's afraid to be alone? I'm only worried about your safety!" Ignoring the teasing tone from the master teaser herself, unwavering and determined green eyes looked squarely into startled crimson.

At that instance, images of her beloved's lifeless body flashed unbidden through her mind... memories she'll never ever want to relive. "Natsuki!" she chocked as she gripped her shoulders painfully. Worry-filled Kyoto-ben weakly voiced out their owner's plea, "Promise me, promise me you'll wait for me here. Promise me you'll not venture out alone. Please..."

"Err... alright then. I'll wait for you here but promise me you'll come back as soon as you can okay?" Sensing the other's distress, the Gakuenchou had no choice but to relent.

"Thanks, Natsuki." With the earlier worries swept aside, the ex-Kaichou moved in for an unexpected hug.

Rooted on the spot, our Gakuenchou could only gapped in disbelief, witnessing the swift yet graceful getaway of the perpetrator.

"That sly fox! Why was I even worried for her?!"

After having her fill at ranting, the ever responsible Gakuenchou sat back down and resumed with the cramming.

* * *

As she was going through Natsuki's brand new English textbook an envelope and a business card for a certain bar slipped out and fell to the floor. Her curiosity piqued, she picked up the two items.

'That's weird... Shizuru told me Natsuki-chan doesn't touch her textbooks and these don't look like they belonged to Shizuru...'

It wasn't long before the gnawing need to know caused our Gakuenchou to "examine" the contents within the envelope. Huh? What's this? An investigation report on Goro Fujino? Reading on, she found out that subject of the said report is none other than Shizuru's uncle. Her second uncle to be exact. I bet he's the one who's been giving Shizuru trouble at the company. I wonder why is his report hidden in this book... maybe this is Natsuki-chan's doing? I guess she didn't want to worry Shizuru.

As she progressed through the report so did the seriousness of the threat this 'Goro Fujino' seemed to present. She placed the report back into the envelope and took care to hide it once again within the secure folds of the "unused" and thick English textbook.

Equipped with a better understanding of the situation, the Gakuenchou started to understand why Natsuki was so worried about Shizuru that she'll willfully seek her despite her feverish condition.

Deciding the bar could be an important lead, she committed its address to memory before returning it to its hiding place. With a plan formulating in her mind, the Gakuenchou look towards her reflection on the mirror and silently vowed, 'Don't worry, I'll do my utmost to protect her in your place.'

After countless hours of nerve-wrecking longing, Shizuru finally returned safely. Worn out from the day's battles, Shizuru dragged her tired body into the house.

The President of Fujino Corp. perked up upon seeing the figure of her beloved. Instinctively, she went forward and embrace her contentedly. "Did Natsuki miss me?" a mischievous glint danced across crimson orbs, their owner anticipating their favorite reaction.

Surprisingly, not only was she denied of her prize, the usually easily flustered Gakuenchou managed to bite back her initial retort and instead responded casually, "I was too caught up with the books. I guess I lost track of the time." effectively blocking any further advancement from the teasing queen.

"Ara... that hurts... Natsuki finding the textbook more interesting than me!" Not one to be deterred easily, Shizuru effortlessly responded with a beautifully executed counter maneuver.

"No! of course not! Oh yes! By the way, does this mean I'll be starting class tomorrow?" the Gakuenchou asked quickly; eager to side-step Shizuru's counter attack.

"Oh... Natsuki wishes to attend school? Very well then. Besides, I should be going back to check things out as well. Although the university is quite lenient in the matters of attendance... it wouldn't be polite to abuse it too much."

"Huh? Shizuru's still a student?"

'Isn't Shizuru running a company right now?' A confused Gakuenchou thought to herself.

"Yes I am. Oh... look at the time! Natsuki better turn in early if she doesn't want to be late for school." The ex-Kaichou suggested, not liking the direction of their conversation.

"Ok!"

Emerging from the showers, Natsuki found Shizuru on her work desk. Her slender fingers dancing across the keyboard fully immersed in her work.

Noticing the attention, Shizuru turned towards the deep in thought Gakuenchou, "Natsuki, I still have some work to finish, why don't you turn in first?"

Seeing the lack of response the Kyoto-beauty continued, "Ara! I guess Natsuki couldn't sleep without me. Don't worry Natsuki; I'll join you as soon as I can." Hearing this, a very flustered Gakuenchou ran into the room and slammed the door shut. Watching the comical reaction, Shizuru shook her head and smiled knowingly before focusing once again on her work.

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:**

**-glup-** Ermm... don't kill me? I'm sorry for the long delay and absence. I greatly appreciate the various feedback, suggestions and encouragement that was offered and I'm glad I'm doing ok. I know... I am being long winded in some parts again. (eg. the first few paragraphs)

For those who are worried about the direction the story is taking... don't worry, one of the qualities I love about ShizNat is their loyalty towards one another. So rest assured that I'm not going to mess up their pairings. I know things are progressing slowly (compared to the other pieces I've translated so far) for now but things will pick up soon.

My current obsession? **S-H-E-R-Y-L** :P

**Update #1:**

Oh MY! I want to THANK ManiazAzn for pointing out my UNFORGIVABLE MISTAKE! Ack! Indeed. There's soooo many Ara's that even I had a headache going through it in one go. I'm so sorry for those that had read this chapter and endured the torment. I'll be more careful next time. Again. Thanks for the heads up! :)

**Remarks:**

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?

http /www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

Since I have people asking about the correctness of the link above (it's correct if you manage to translate my instructions properly... ok, I admit they are vague and cryptic), I'll try to explain. Basically there are a lot of COMMONLY used symbols which are not allowed in ff net... please don't ask me why. The EQUALSIGN is one of them. So to reconstruct the link provided, you'll need to replace '(equals)' with the actual EQUALSIGN. Also, you'll need to remove the extra spaces and put in the missing DOTS. Not much of a user-friendly instructions I know but documentation is not my forte. :P

* * *


	13. Fitting In : Part 3

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks.

**Summary:**  
ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with (-#-); refer to the bottom of the chapter for details

**Extra Note:**  
All remarks inside ( ) (brackets) are Author's note.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 13 - Fitting In : Part 3**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

**-x-x-x-x- Normal POV -x-x-x-x-**

Stacked precariously upon the edge of the overcrowded table were piles or rather mountains of reports of various thickness and colors. Despite the impressive efforts of the person who has yet to take a break from ploughing through the monstrosity, she found herself slowly being swallowed up and what little she had managed to clear were swiftly replaced by more.

Fueling the unending flow of documents onto the Gakuenchou's desk are the many matters of Garderobe as well as the political squabbling both great and small of the many nations.

The sun had long reached its peak but the Column of Grace had yet to show signs of giving up on this seemingly futile endeavor. Concerned emeralds looked upon helplessly; their owner's heart clenching painfully at the sight. A Shizuru without leisurely sipping a cup of tea just seemed so wrong. Unable to be of much help, Natsuki has taken it upon herself to at least ensure the older woman gets as much rest as possible. This entails literally dragging her to bed on time and forcing her to take a rest when needed.

It's been 5 days since she awoke and found herself in this strange new world. Despite Garderobe's advance technology, she has yet to recover from her wound. Needless to say, Natsuki's surprisingly slow recovery is beginning to worry Shizuru.

Youko could only deduce that there lies some incompatibility between the soul and body and most likely it's affecting the nano-machines within the Gakuenchou's body. Regardless of how similar the two are, it's almost impossible to guarantee absolute synchronization of two different entities. Their only option is to find a way to get them back into their own bodies as soon as possible.

Not one used to mope around doing nothing, Natsuki had often tired to offer her help but all her requests were gently repudiated by a very firm Shizuru. "The wounded should only worry about getting enough rest" she says.

No matter how minute the task, Natsuki had been denied on that very basis. For the first 3 days, under the scrutiny of both Shizuru and the ever serious Ms. Maria, she couldn't even set foot outside of her room. The boredom almost drove the rebel biker crazy. Hoping to provide some company to ease the boredom for the younger woman, Shizuru had opted to make the hospital room her temporary office.

It was most unfortunate that there weren't any game consoles or the likes in Garderobe, instead Natsuki, the truant and rebel was given books to pass her time. It wasn't long before our bored-out-of-her-mind girl quickly acquires a new habit. "Deeply immersed in thoughts" she likes to call it but we all know "day dreaming" is a more fitting name.

She couldn't help it that her head starts to get heavy and her clear green eyes lose their glow the moment they were greeted by the writings that were nothing like her beloved game walkthroughs and magazines. So, to avoid passing her days in uneventful slumber, she had accidentally come across this convenient and effortless "habit".

As she was in another one of her "Deeply immersed in thoughts" session, she began to ponder the nature of relationship between the Gakuenchou and the Graceful Amethyst. Or more accurately put, "where" in the relationship are they now?

She's quite sure this Shizuru has taken a liking to the Gakuenchou but gathering from her conduct and demeanor, it hinted at a lack of response from the other party. It's even likely that the other party had hurt her... just like how she once had hurt her own precious one. Why does it seems that Natsukis are always able to unknowingly and effortlessly hurt Shizurus?

Ashamed, her heart gripped guiltily at the thought; the mindless action disturbed her wound, drawing a whimper. Alarmed, Shizuru dropped the document at hand and ran to her side. Silently cursing herself for causing the older woman undue worry, Natsuki smiled apologetically, "I'm alright, it just stung a little" she assured Shizuru.

Unconvinced, previously kneaded fine auburn brows refused to be undone. Their owner's body made to rise, adamant to drag Youko over immediately if she had to for a thorough examination.

Eager to disperse the undue worry, Natsuki quickly reaches out for the stubborn brows before they could move out of her reach and smooth them out before sealing them in place with a chaste kiss. A slight blush danced across the Graceful Amethyst's fine cheeks and her body relaxed visibly at the action.

Satisfied with the result, the younger woman coaxed the stressed out Column to sit beside her, allowing her to catch some much needed rest.

"Ara! Natsuki-chan is so sweet!" With her concerns settled, the older woman's teasing nature immediately resurfaced; her sparkling crimson orbs promising mischief as they looked upon the girl who still seemed somewhat lost in the moment.

"One moment looking like a lost puppy, a concerned look the next instant, and then smiling sweetly right after. Natsuki-chan's so temptingly adorable."

As if needing to bring the point across, the usually graceful Column hugged the speechless girl as if she's a live-size teddy, not forgetting to get in a few good nuzzles in the process.

'Am I that transparent? True, I was thinking about "Shizuru" just now... but am I "that" transparent?'

"Silly girl, I was just pulling Natsuki-chan's leg." Enjoying every minute of Natsuki's priceless expressions, Shizuru lightly tapped the flustered girl's head, deciding it best to give her a well earned break lest she faint from all the blood build-up in her head.

"Shiz... Shizuru!" The rebel biker stuttered with frustration, upset with her own self for falling yet again to another of Shizurus tricks. Some people just never learn.

"Awww... Natsuki-chan's reaction was much milder than expected nevertheless, there are always a joy to see and I can never get enough of them!" Showing no plans to free the stand-in teddy from her embrace, the Graceful Amethyst cooed contently.

'Well... at least I managed to cheer her up a bit.' A very much red-faced Natsuki thought to herself as she allowed the older woman the chance to unfetter herself.

However, it wasn't long before her curiosity outrode her patience and the raven-haired beauty found herself asking, "Ermm... just what sort of reaction did I have?"

"Well..." Raising her head so she could look into her questioning eyes, "it's a secret!" she answered before proceeding to laugh heartily.

Unable to help herself but be disarmed, Shizuru found herself gradually showing her true self to the Gakuenchou's double despite knowing that she's not the real deal. The unexpected switch had somehow gained her a "sister". One she could trust and felt safe with.

"Hrmmph! Meanie!" Feigning anger, Natsuki huff "angrily" and turned her face to the side.

"If you really want to know..."

"Okay, what's the price?"

'Oh my... it does seem she knows "me" quite well. Am I that similar to her Shizuru?' A pleasantly surprised Shizuru thought to herself.

"Ara... so Natsuki-chan's Shizuru also teases her like this all the time?"

"Of course!" Her face literally glowed with redness as memories of Shizuru having her ways with her filled her thoughts.

The dark-blonde is secretly relieved when Natsuki didn't rebuke her earlier statement and have instead unknowingly admitted her relationship with the Shizuru of her world. Despite feeling happy for the other her, she was somewhat depressed at her own situation but any indication of her hurt was quickly hidden her mask before Natsuki could catch on.

"And how does she usually tease Natsuki-chan?" Curious to know the juicy details especially so when Natsuki was "glowing" earlier with just the thought.

"Ah!" Realizing too late what the "price" is now, her blood rushed face suddenly paled but it was quickly replaced by a sly grin. "That's cheating Shizuru-onee-sama, stealing ideas isn't allowed; you'll need to come up with your own."

"Hrmmph! Meanie!" mimicking Natsuki's earlier gesture, the Graceful Amethyst pouted like a child.

"How I wish I could meet up with her, it would be fun to share our experiences" She found herself musing out loud.

Stunned-speechless, an uncontrollable chill ran up the rebel biker's spine causing her to tremble slightly. Sensing this, Shizuru immediately checked Natsuki up and over, "What is it? Did your wound gave you trouble?"

"Ah... hahahha.. nothing.. It was nothing..." A still shocked Natsuki managed to answer nervously. Grateful that the older woman's wishes has yet to come true.

'... If that ever happen, we Natsukis will be in deep trouble. I'll rather die than to let that happen!' she silently vowed to herself as she wiped the beads of cold sweat on her forehead.

(AN: Are you forgetting something Natsuki? The power to decide that lies SOLELY in my hands! Huh? Why are the 2 Natsukis together? Why are you two pointing that dangerous thing at me? Err... calm down guys... we can talk this over peacefully... Ahhh...)

* * *

No words could describe Natsuki's thankfulness at her eventual "release" from the dreaded sickbay on the fourth day. In order to properly care for her daily needs, Shizuru had officially moved in with Natsuki to the Gakuenchou's apartment which was situated conveniently next to the office. For the past two days they had stayed there be it for work, rest or sleep.

The office was well-lit and it's furnishings simple yet sufficient; each one of them had their reason to be there. In contrast to the office, the bedroom was both welcoming and relaxing. The set of exquisite tea set lying in the glass cabinet speaks of Shizuru's frequent visits.

However, nothing could excite Natsuki more than the Gakuenchou's imposing collection of lingerie. Natsuki's own "previously thought impressive" collection was like dust mite compared to the monstrosity displayed in all its glory before her.

This and the fact that being a different world, there were many designs which were eye opening to Natsuki. The avid collector was glued on the spot and it wasn't stretching to say drools would dribble out of her emerald orbs if it's physically possible.

If it weren't for Shizuru's insistent application of physical force to reallocate the younger girl to the bedroom, Natsuki would have gladly spend her nights there as well.

* * *

5 days had since past and Shizuru, as usual had to bury herself in the mountains of work that never seemed to diminish despite the Graceful Ameythyst note worthy attempt at taming the beast. Sighing at her inability to contribute to the worthy cause, the rebel biker stood up and walked up to the glass cabinet. Removing the long neglected tea-set from its place, she started making tea with practiced ease. It wasn't long before its presence was picked up by the tea lover who was still wrestling with yesterday's load.

"Huh?" Catching the whiff of what could only be her other love, surprised crimson widen as their owner raised up her head to look for the source of the distraction.

"Here, have a break."

"Ara! Natsuki-chan made this specially for me? Ureshii!" She gladly approached Natsuki and placed a light kiss on her cheeks as reward.

Sitting down, she reached for the offered cup before gingerly moving it to her lips for a sip. Her favorite beverage quickly worked their magic, prickling her taste buds and filled her mouth with their exquisite fragrance before gliding down her throat smoothly; leaving their warming presence in their wake before settling snuggly within her stomach.

"It's wonderful! Better than mine actually!" She praised the already blushing girl without reserve.

"I'm... I'm not that good." the younger woman head hung low, shyly mumbled, "She makes it all the time and I managed to pick it up from her. That's all..."

"Really? Natsuki-chan is so thoughtful and sweet! I'm so lucky to be able to enjoy your tea!"

Natsuki quickly reached for a cup herself and gulp a mouthful, using the chance to hide her embarrassment.

"I think the credit goes to Shizuru-onee-sama's high quality tea leaves!" she managed to blurt under pressure.

"Hohoho... Natsuki-chan can be so modest."

Enjoying another sip, Shizuru realized that not only were the taste just right its temperature was kept at a delightable degree for consumption, warm but not scalding. Such is Natsuki's gentle thoughtfulness.

'Just like my Natsuki. However, unlike Natsuki-chan who only showed special attention to her Shizuru... Natsuki tend to shower everyone around her with the same thoughtfulness. Sigh...'

* * *

The knock at the door woke Shizuru from her brooding and she managed to halt Natsuki from answering it. Placing herself protectively in front of Natsuki, she readied herself before enquiring with her usual calm but detached voice, "Who is it?"

After the assassination attempt, Shizuru is never found lax.

"It's me, Ms. Maria. Along with me are Queen Mashiro and Arika. We're here to see the Gakuenchou."

"Please come in."

'Queen Mashiro?!' The raven-haired beauty found herself having a hard time trying to picture what Mashiro would look like as a Queen. Not one with patience for these sort of games, she quickly deduced that Mashiro should be quite similar to her Fuka counterpart. 'Hrmm... I wonder where's Fumi in all of this...'

The 3 walked into the room and Ms. Maria quietly stood at the side allowing the two guests behind her to approach the Gakuenchou and the Graceful Amethyst.

"Please, take a seat." Shizuru made sure Natsuki follow her lead to give the proper respects to the Queen before they themselves took their seat before the Queen and her Otome.

"Gakuenchou, I've come here today to thank you for your timely rescue. If it weren't for your quick reaction and selfless act, I wouldn't have escaped the encounter unscathed." Mashiro was obviously struggling as she was awkwardly trying to deliver her speech without fidgeting nervously.

"Err... What now? Arika?! What should I say after that?" Blushing furiously, the queen quickly looks to her left, hoping against hope that her faithful Otome could save her from the embarrassing predicament.

"Erm..., err... err... I think it's due to your help... erm... after that... after..." The one called Arika who looks every bit a nervous wreck as the queen stuttered helplessly.

"Ara, Queen Mashiro, please relax." Deciding it best to give the two a helping hand least they stand there stuttering the day away, Shizuru urged them to act as they normally would.

"Hrmpph! It's all that old geezer Sakomizu's fault! One should show their thanks with the proper etiquette he says. Making me memorize all these speeches." All her earlier demeanor forgotten, the clearly displeased and currently pouting "Queen" grumbled unhappily.

'What?! This is Mashiro?' Watching "Mashiro" pouting and stomping like a kid her age, a speechless Natsuki had to hold her jaw to keep it from falling unto the ground.

Elbowing her master lightly, a desperate Arika tries to remind Mashiro that her current demeanor is very unbecoming of her status.

To her horror, Mashiro suddenly straightened up, "To hell with it!" she bellowed before looking straight towards a still gaping Natsuki. "I don't give a damn to the so call proper etiquette and whatnot. I'm grateful for what you did for me back there and I'm giving you my word that I'll do my utmost to repay you if you ever need my help." Earnest eyes showing their owner's unwavering sincerity.

'Wow... this Mashiro sure has fire. She's way much cuter than the one on my world!' It took all of Natsuki's reserves to restrain herself from laughing out loud at the irony.

"Err... Gakuenchou-sama, I too want to thank you. I've failed my Queen and couldn't respond in time, had you not..." The usual chirpy Arika was uncharacteristically solemn and her guilt ridden eyes showed her regret at what had happened.

"How is your wound?" She ended asking.

"Oh that! I'm much better now. You two needn't worry about me." Natsuki quickly assured them not wanting to reveal too much of the actual situation and worry them unduly.

"About the assassin..." Shizuru's detached business-like tone caused both Mashiro and Arika to tremble in fear.

"The assassin killed himself before we could get anything out of him..." Arika meekly answered, knowing very well that the 3rd Column isn't going to like the answer one single bit. Both Mashiro and Arika unknowing huddled together under the frigid gaze of clearly displeased crimson.

-cough- -cough-

The two light coughs managed to effortlessly pull Shizuru's attention away from the cowering couple.

"I'm sorry Ma... Queen Mashiro but I'm tired... I'm honored that you've taken the trouble to come and see me." Feeling sorry for the two, the raven beauty decided she didn't hate them that much to see them suffer like this.

"Ahh! In that case, we wouldn't want to disturb the Gakuenchou any longer, another day perhaps." Eyes brimming with tears of gratefulness, the two beat their hasty retreat without any further ado.

"Yes! Yes! Please do take good care of yourself Gakuenchou-sama, we should be going now."

"Sure, see ya." Surprising even herself, Natsuki have no idea how she managed to stop herself from laughing out loud at the amusing scene.

"I bid my farewell as well." Even though the Graceful Amethyst had reverted to her usual calming voice, it did little to lessen their fear, the two daren't even to look back, opting instead to use those precious seconds to put more distance between them and the dreaded office. Poor Ms. Maria had to chase them to bid her farewell.

* * *

"Shizuru-onee-sama, is something the matter?" A concerned Natsuki asked. She noticed Shizuru had been acting weirdly upon hearing about the assassin's suicide.

"Nothing!" she hastily answered before enveloping Natsuki in her strong yet gentle embrace.

'I have a very bad feeling about this' the Column can't help but feel an unknown fear spreading through her nerves like wild fire. 'I will not fail you this time Natsuki! I will protect you at all cost!' secretly she promised herself.

"I can't believe it! That was Mashiro?!" Lacking the strength and motivation to stop the flow of laughter anymore, the "Gakuenchou" laugh uncontrollably within the embrace.

"Natsuki?" Bewildered at Natsuki's reaction, the Graceful Amethyst failed to see what could be so funny. She had never seen Natsuki laugh out loud like this.

"Haahhaa! Hahaha! Ha..." Unable to halt the overwhelming laughter from their continual outburst, the rebel biker could only submit helplessly to the breathless torture leaving a pouting Shizuru wondering what got into her.

* * *

-- some moments later --

"Care to share the joke Natsuki?" the still clueless Column asked.

"Well... If you've met my version of Mashiro, even you'll have trouble holding in the laugh."

"Ahh... I bet Fumi would even faint if she gets to see the Mashiro here." Images of such an exchange filled the rebel biker's mind eliciting another round of tummy splitting howls.

With difficulty, she finally managed to settled herself.

Satisfied that she's somewhat composed and finally in control of her bodily functions, Natsuki suddenly looked squarely at the Graceful Amethyst and said, "Shizuru-onee-sama, seriously now..." executing another of her favorite moves on Shizuru, Natsuki made a cute pout before delivering her well prepared plea.

"I've been cooped up in this room for so long it's driving me nuts! Can't Shizuru-onee-sama bring me out for a look-see?" She made sure to drawl on certain words and to accompany them with a series of nudges and poses to ensure the crimson-eyed beauty wouldn't be able to say no. Her emerald orbs flickered with a forlorn look for added effect.

"But..." For once, the usually witty and calm Shizuru was short for words. On one hand, she was worried about Natsuki's current state of health and on the other; she couldn't bear to be the cause of disappointment in the hopeful gaze that was still lingering upon her.

Catching a cold at this time could be disastrous, even more so when the weather in Windbloom is currently far from fine recently. Feeling she owed it to Natsuki for another check, the conflicted Column lifted the window blinds and peered towards the sky. It seems even the heavens is prone to Natsuki's ... as the strong sun beams blast themselves through the still thick clouds, gracing the world below with their warming presence.

"Very well then." The older woman finally relented. 'I guess its okay if it's only for awhile. It really is quite boring for Natsuki-chan'

"However, Natsuki-chan has to promise me a few things before I'll agree to bring her out."

"Huh? Okay!" Eager to get her feet outside the dreaded confinement, the raven-haired beauty readily accepts.

"Firstly, before going out, you'll need to put on sufficient clothing. I wouldn't want Natsuki-chan to fall sick in her current condition."

"Ok, no problem." Natsuki nodded wholeheartedly, if there's only one thing she had learnt from all this, that would be never to underestimate the gravity of a common cold.

'I wonder if I will be transported back if I catch a cold again?' the thought was quickly discarded since she wouldn't want to worry Shizuru and with the many parallel universes out there, she really couldn't be sure where will she ended up in.

"Secondly, it cannot be too long."

"... Fine..." The rebel biker reluctantly accepts, knowing Shizuru is only looking out for her own good.

"Lastly, which would you prefer? Me to wheel or carry you out?" Her brows knotted as if she's contemplating a hard to reach decision, but anyone who looked at her expression knows she really much prefer to carry Natsuki out.

"...Is there a third choice?"

"Ara... what a cute blush! This has to be my favorite reaction after all!"

"Ah! I... I can walk by myself!" Gently but firmly the younger woman kept a safe distance from the playful Column. 'Sigh... what's with Shizurus and their unhealthy indulgence in teasing me silly?'

"Fine... I promise I'll listen to your every word!" Knowing the older woman wouldn't relent unless she dangles the bait. A risky proposition she'd never dare contemplate if it's her Shizuru. Solely betting on the assumption that the Graceful Amethyst has a better control of herself and seemed to be less "corrupted".

"Hmm..." As if analyzing the pros and cons, Shizuru finally added, "Natsuki-chan isn't allowed to go back on her word ok?"

Hook, line and sinker! The raven-haired beauty was beaming with pride and secretly congratulated herself for a job well done.

The smug grin was however, swiftly displaced from the biker's face when she took note of a sly smirk slowly settling unto Shizuru's face. Natsuki couldn't help but gulp nervously, suddenly unsure who's the hungry fish.

- to be continued -

* * *

**Notes:**

Oh wow... how time flies... again... I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've really been unproductive lately... opting to sleep my time away instead. Sigh... perhaps age is catching up on me. :P

I want to thank you all for your kind reviews and encouragement. It helps to get me off my butt. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I know some of you are ITCHING for some action... well... all I can say is... SOON... -evil grin-

I'm rushing off for a game of badminton (Finally! some form of much needed exercise!) but I don't want to delay this any further. Please excuse me for any mistakes and as usual, I'm most grateful if you're willing to point them out for me. Thanks again. :)

**Update #1  
**

Oh MY... I'm ashamed of my carelessness. Leebot, I WISH I had a Gold Medal for your IMPRESSIVE correction. You're the BEST! :)  
Once again, I give my utmost thanks. bow  
Dang... you're so right on the part that I've MISSED translating one word... LOL... my bad. Ahh... thanks for the suggestion. I've added it in. :P

Sorry for having to endure the low quality work guys... I'll be more careful next time. -**gulp** nervously- (Yay! I can spell!)

**Remarks:**

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. She doesn't have a blog so I'll just add the link for the article here. As usual, reconstructing links in ff net is not easy... so good luck?

http /www yamibo com/viewthread.php?tid(equals)26453&page(equals)1

Since I have people asking about the correctness of the link above (it's correct if you manage to translate my instructions properly... ok, I admit they are vague and cryptic), I'll try to explain. Basically there are a lot of COMMONLY used symbols which are not allowed in ff net... please don't ask me why. The EQUALSIGN is one of them. So to reconstruct the link provided, you'll need to replace '(equals)' with the actual EQUALSIGN. Also, you'll need to remove the extra spaces and put in the missing DOTS. Not much of a user-friendly instructions I know but documentation is not my forte. :P

* * *


	14. Undercurrents : Part 1

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks.

**Summary:**  
ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 14 - Undercurrents : Part 1**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

**-x-x-x-x- Otome Universe -x-x-x-x-  
**  
The raven-haired beauty stood speechless, her left eye twitching uncontrollably at Shizuru's choice of clothing. Totally unprepared for the "price" she had to pay for folly, Natsuki had yet to decide whether she should be shedding beads of cold or hot sweat. The current temperature certainly didn't warrant the need for these "extreme measures".

"Do I really have to wear these?? Isn't there anything else that looks... more breathable?" Having made up her mind, cold beads of sweat were already forming on her forehead.

'Dang! I should have known better... all Shizurus are the same!' Reprimanding herself for the umpteenth time in the last 5 minutes, she yet again reminded herself to never ever make the mistake of giving too much power to the older woman.

"Ara!? Natsuki-chan doesn't like it? But we should take all precautions against the likelihood that she'll catch a cold!" The perpetrator remarked innocently.

"But... but..." Her already fair complexion paled visibly as her dejected eyes shift between the two choices offered to her. On her left, a the full-body space suit which came equipped with its very own fish bowl helmet and on her right, a very furry and hug-gable costume of a chubby panda. "You might as well have me wrapped from head to toe like an Egyptian mummy..." The rebel biker grumbled grudgingly. 'At least I would have been scary instead of a laughing stock...'

**-- Refer to the bottom of article for Author's Insertion #1 --  
**

"Why... that's a great idea!" Smiling happily, the Graceful Amethyst lifted her hands to show the younger woman what she had been hiding behind her back. Scrolls after scroll of bandages; more than enough to give Natsuki her desired look.

"Huh? D'oh!..." Palming her face in disbelief, Natsuki finally knew what it felt like to dig one's own grave.

The cornered puppy quickly geared her mind into overdrive in hopes of finding a way out of the devil's clutches. In the midst of the thought process, it suddenly struck her: all the offered choices had one thing in common. Apart from the fact that they were suffocating, they all hid her face.

"Shiz... Shizuru-oneesama, why do I need to hide my face? Is there such a need to go that far?"

"I don't want others to see..." The rest of her words were unclear, the crimson-eyed goddess obviously unwilling to disclose her reasons.

"Appearing before the public isn't something unusual for the Gakuenchou, no?" 'Or is Shizuru worried about the assassins?'

"Sigh... really, hasn't Natsuki-chan noticed?" A sudden seriousness took over her earlier troubled look as she proceeded to explain.

"Noticed what?" Suddenly tensed, the usually clueless truant paid full attention to the woman before her. 'Is there a scheme?'

"Natsuki-chan's expressions are just too cute, even I..." A red hue appeared on Shizuru's face causing her to look away shyly, but she soon regained her composure and went on to share her worries.

"You'll create an uproar if you just go out like that. I don't want Natsuki to be surrounded by fans."

After hearing the older woman's explanations, the incredulous woman stood wide-eyed, unable to voice her disbelief.

'Because of that you want me to wear those ..?!'

"But... but isn't Shizuru-oneesama always mobbed by her fans as well?" Sparks of anger started to bubble up from within the inquisitor as memories of her having to "free" her own Shizuru out of those very situations filled her mind. It always irked her to no end to see the unrepentant offender expertly weaving herself among her so-called fans.

Seeing the quiet acknowledgment from the older woman, stern emeralds looked begrudgingly at her stating their complaints at the double standards applied.

'If you two can do that, why can't we? Geez... all Shizurus are the same!'

"Ara! I was just playing with them! Natsuki-chan doesn't know how to handle their delicate feelings and could have easily misled them, it would be bad if you accidentally hurt them."

'Well... she does have a point. Matters of the heart aren't my forte...'

However, glancing once again at the dreaded choice of "clothings", her never-say-die attitude kicked in in full force. 'Over my dead body!'

"Shizuru-oneesama, don't worry. I promise I won't let them get near your Natsuki." Having total faith in her death glares, Natsuki thumped on her chest and proclaimed confidently.

**-- Refer to the bottom of article for Author's Insertion #2 --  
**

Seeing that the dark-blonde wasn't convinced, Natsuki tried to assure the older woman of her own conviction in this matter.

"Because my expressions are..." The words 'only meant for Shizuru' were held back in time. Wisely the usually brash girl decided its best that she doesn't play with fire lest she get burnt. The older woman's earlier admission that she had difficulty holding back only served to strengthen the decision.

"You were saying?" Words left unsaid tend to pique one's interest.

"Are... are..." Try as she might, she couldn't find a suitable excuse for the blanks. Laughing nervously, she rubbed her head sheepishly, all the while hoping the older woman had a sudden lapse of memory and forgot about the whole thing. Her hopes were dashed when she saw Shizuru looking intently at her, fully expecting to hear her reasons.

The stalemate was abruptly diffused by a knock at the door. While Shizuru went to answer the door, the raven-haired woman exhaled long and hard. Relieved, she gazed longingly towards the door, wanting to witness the full glamor of her savior.

Standing at the door is Ms. Maria with the Gakuencho's jacket. Upon closer inspection, the jacket looked slightly different from the usual; this one was much thicker and covered more skin. An exquisite belt was attached to the waist. Not only did it look imposing and neat, it looked very warm too.

Grateful tears of thankfulness were pooling within emotional emeralds at the image. Their owner immediately likened Ms. Maria to the famous saint. How else could it be that both her dilemma was solved so timely and perfectly?

Ms. Maria's already knotted brows seemed to scuttle closer at the weird outfits sitting beside Natsuki. "You may go out, but please do so in the proper attire and manner befitting of your status." At that, she left the room.

'How could she know that we're going out?'

"Ara! Ms. Maria is as efficient as ever. I just told her about it." Helping Natsuki with the new jacket, a satisfied smile settled on her fine features as she checked the fitting attire on Natsuki.

"It's perfect! I sent your measurements over to the tailor a few days ago. They really did a fine job."

"..." 'I should have known! Argh!'

* * *

While a defeated Natsuki was still mourning over the loss of the 'controlled and repressed' Shizuru, she failed to notice an already materialized Graceful Amethyst standing behind her. Before she knew what happened, she was already in the arms of the older woman; bridal-style if I might add and found herself literally being lifted into the clouds.

"Is Natsuki-chan okay?" Tightening her hold on the younger woman, a concerned Shizuru asked. She quickly cut down their speed lest the cold winds proved too much for the still-recovering Natsuki.

However, her concern was lost on its intended audience who was fully immersed in the breathtaking imagery before her.

"It's beautiful! Shizuru-oneesama, this is awesome!" she exclaimed excitedly like a child with a brand new toy.

Before long, they descended upon a small hill filled with wild white-colored lilies.

"I accidentally came upon this place once. It's beautiful isn't it?" the older woman explained.

"It certainly is!" Bright emerald orbs were already darting to and fro, hungrily taking in their surroundings with childlike glee.

Taking in huge breaths of fresh mountain air, a contended Natsuki seemed to have forgotten all the earlier "payments" she had to endure for insisting on this trip.

Seeing this; Shizuru smiled happily.

"You're the first person I've brought over here."

"Huh? What about 'Natsuki'?"

"I've always wanted to bring her here but she's always busy with work..." Her earlier cheer washed away without a trace.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Ara, Natsuki-chan is so considerate. You needn't apologize. It's nobody's fault."

"You like 'Natsuki' very much, don't you, Shizuru?" For once, she chose to drop the 'onee-sama', and the younger woman finally found the courage to ask the question that had been bugging her since the beginning.

"Yes," she softly answered, her gaze lingering upon the horizon, far, far away.

"Does she..." unknowingly, Natsuki's gaze fell alongside Shizuru's and they both looked towards the far horizon.

"Perhaps to her, I'm but a reliable helper." Her voice was full of calm, one that can be so only because it held no hope. "Maybe a friend or even sister but never as a lover. To me..." Shizuru paused slightly while she tried to put her feelings into words. "To me... she's like the horizon, one that I could only gaze at from afar but would never able to touch."

A sudden breeze blew across the hill, hauling the fallen petals high up towards the skies in a wild and furious dance before letting them fall back helplessly to the depths of the earth in its absence.

Gently Natsuki held Shizuru. It pained her so to see Shizuru so alike hers once was, not that long ago, when she was still the dense Natsuki that had allowed her Shizuru to suffer the same fate.

"Shizuru, I want you to know that 'Natsukis' tend to be dense when it comes to matters of the heart. So... it could be that she has yet to sort out her feelings."

"But she readily agreed to my request to leave. Maybe I've never really mattered to her."

Her mind was in turmoil; both Shizurus had suffered because they were unwilling to "hurt" their Natsukis. Both decided that the best course of action was to leave; the only difference is that she had managed to give pursuit and kept hers from leaving whereas this Shizuru had stayed back because of the incident.

She could tell she was trembling as she fought to hold in her tears and she hated herself for not being able to find any comforting words that would soothe her pain.

'Once everything has settled over here, will she still choose to leave? To hide in a godforsaken corner of this world; licking her wounds alone like an abandoned animal?'

She couldn't accept it; she refused to accept that she was transported into this world just to see another Shizuru suffer because of someone like her.

A sudden realization hit her. 'Transported?! That's it'

Loosening the hold, she held them apart enough for her to look straight into Shizuru's eyes. "Shizuru, Youko-sensei once said that there must be something linking us, which is why the switch could take place."

Seeing the dark-blonde mildly nodding her head to reaffirm her logic she continued, "In both of our worlds, the link that is common between us is... our feelings for 'Shizuru'."

"I truly believe both she and I are alike in more ways than one. 'Natsukis' are always dense. It's only when 'Shizurus' help us see that we are able to realize our true feelings. This is why, I implore you, please have more faith and to give your Natsuki another chance. Once we have switched back, can you promise me you will have a good talk with her?"

Disbelief filled Shizuru's every feature. Hopeful yet afraid, tears that were held captive now freely flowed from their prison. A small smile eventually appeared on the older woman's face.

"Can I really believe that it's possible?"

"Yes! This is coming from someone exactly like her." Winking mischievously, Natsuki reassured her. Wiping away her tears, she added, "I like a smiling Shizuru better."

Her smile broadens at the tease, "Natsuki-chan, thank you."

"You're welcome!" Surprising herself that she could speak so much and so well, she concluded a possibility of the result of their combination: Kruger's body (brains) and Kuga's heart.

"By the way, does this mean Natsuki can also fly?" Back when she was still a Hime, she needed to rely on Duran to do that.

"Yes, this is one of our robes' abilities. It's activated through this GEM." Shizuru explained, pointing towards her own GEM in the process. "Through it, we can materialize and gain access to our robes' abilities."

"Ahh... however, Natsuki-chan shouldn't need to bother herself with the details. Youko-sensei says that you and the body have yet to achieve an acceptable synchronization rate. Until then, it's best that you don't try to materialize."

'If there's any danger, I'll protect you at all cost.' Shizuru told herself.

"It sure sounds complicated", remarked Natsuki.

'So it seems I'm able to materialize with this body as long as I have this GEM.' she concluded by herself while holding onto the GEM on her ear.

'Shizuru doesn't want to worry me, but I don't want to be a burden if trouble arises. So it's important that I find out how.'

"Shizuru-oneesama, can you tell me how to activate the robe?" Instinctively, she thought back to the time when she could summon Duran. All she needed to do back then was to call out for Duran.

"Ara! I never knew Natsuki-chan was such a curious child!" A glimmer of worry was evident on the Column's features at the younger woman's insistence.

"Of course I'm curious! I could never fly like this back home!"

"Fine then, as long as Natsuki-chan promises me she won't try it on her own, I'll tell her the magic word." After weighing the pros and cons, Shizuru decided it might do her well to have something to fall back on in life-threatening situations.

"Sure!" The younger woman agreed willingly.

"The magic word is 'Materialize'."

"Huh?!" 'Mater... what was it again?'

* * *

No longer able to maintain their penetrating beams, the sun was swiftly swallowed up by the rapidly darkening clouds. The billowing winds drew a tremble out of Natsuki and she sneezed.

"Natsuki-chan, it's time to go back." Not waiting for the younger woman's reply, the protective Column once again carried Natsuki in her arms before gingerly taking off towards the academy.

An unexplained uneasiness rose up from within Shizuru, like a stone being cast into a calm lake. The unwelcome sensation greatly disturbed her. Worriedly, she looked towards the younger woman who was still going through her earlier instructions with all seriousness. Her pensiveness reminded her very much of her own special person.

Another wave of cold hit the two and Natsuki found herself snuggling further into the embrace. "Shizuru-oneesama, can you bring me back here again?" A forlorn look decorated her somewhat tired face as she looked back towards the hill.

"Sure! We can come back tomorrow." Her earlier unrest greatly dispersed at the younger woman's action. But that didn't mean that Shizuru had let down her guard.

The wind grew fiercer and Shizuru found herself needing to slow down and reduce their altitude. The woman within her protective and warm embrace was already showing signs of dozing off, her head nodding unconsciously.

It wasn't long before they reached the Academy and Shizuru chose to land on a secluded spot outside the perimeter instead of within to avoid drawing unnecessary attention.

The earlier unease increased ten-fold as the weather swiftly deteriorated. Her sharp intuition that she had prided herself on warned her of an impending danger.

Even the sleepy woman felt the vibes and followed suit. Her senses were on full alert as they rushed back towards the Academy.

As they were passing through the training grounds, they were spotted by a few corals who were practicing within. At their excited cries, more were drawn and it wasn't long before Shizuru found herself surrounded by her fans.

'Why aren't I the least surprised?' Natsuki smiled knowingly.

'It ain't that bad, at least they aren't in swarms and they all seemed very well behaved.' The raven-haired beauty told herself.

Her uncharacteristic smile caught the attention of the crowd and many began to lose themselves in the foreign facet of the Gakuencho. Some were even emitting stars from their eyes and no doubt quite a number switched camp on the spot.

A part of the crowd started to make their way towards Natsuki but was all abruptly rooted in place. The reason? The imposing and cold gaze hadn't let their owner down. The new converts were nailed solidly on the spot, unable to inch closer.

Her intended death glares were meant to "disperse" the annoying fan-girls, but they quickly intensified and became much colder than usual at detecting a killing intent.

Realizing what she was doing was scaring the students and was definitely unbecoming of her status, Natsuki softened her gaze and said, "Excuse us, Shizuru and I have some urgent matters to attend to. That will be all for today!" Her low but imposing voice coupled with her no-nonsense features effectively sent the fan-girls back to their tasks.

"Ara! I'm impressed." Shizuru made her way to Natsuki once the crowd had dispersed. She too felt the earlier killing intent, minute as it was. Unfortunately, it was gone before she could pinpoint its source. One thing was sure however: the intended recipient of the deadly attention was Natsuki.

Wanting nothing other than to ensure Natsuki's safety, every inch of her adrenalin-filled body was screaming for her to quickly escort her charge into the Academy building.

"Cheh! This is nothing compared to what we have other there." Contrary to the light-hearted chatter meant to lighten the tension, the raven-haired beauty had all her senses on full alert as they made way for the main building.

* * *

Fate though had other plans it seems, as cries of the earlier-dispersed corals were heard throughout the vicinity.

"Slaves!" Just as Shizuru shouted out the warning, two hulking figures reared their ugly heads before them. Their cold mechanical eyes locked onto Natsuki and without warning they thrust their sharp bladed limbs towards her.

Hooking her right arm across Natsuki's waist, Shizuru jumped away from the attack and took them to the sky, putting as much distance between them as possible. The usually-fearsome warrior had no intention to engaging the enemies.

As if anticipating the retreat, a third, and much bigger slave towered over their path. It's intricate armor set it aside from the usual slaves. Not allowing the Column a chance at catching her breath, it swiped its blade-riddled arms at them.

Thanks to her fast reflexes, Shizuru managed to evade the attack in the nick of time and quickly doubled back before it could launch another attack.

Howling angrily towards the sky, the enraged slave activated its cannon located on its chest, readying it for its next attack.

Caught in between the three slaves, Shizuru's original plan was to take out the two smaller slaves before facing the big nasty, but seeing the cannon about to release its deadly payload, she changed her mind and did a sharp left instead. The sudden maneuver managed to pull them out of the path of the lethal beam. The two smaller slaves weren't as lucky and they were disintegrated on the spot. The aftermath of the attack left everything in its path in devastation, including the training grounds which now lay in ruins with only one third of its original mass.

Seeing the target of their attack still alive and well, the slave reared back its head, causing the earlier cannon to protrude further from its chest. A larger concentration of energy was drawn to it and cackles of purplish energy were charging up menacingly around its muzzle.

Worried that the force of the attack could very well destroy the whole of Garderobe even if they themselves could evade it, Shizuru knew very well that she needed to take out the slave before it could unleash its attack. Reluctantly, she placed Natsuki on the ground before rocketing herself towards the giant.

Summoning her weapon, she immediately released its blade-parts from their constraints, effectively extending their deadly reach. With a powerful swing, she managed to snake her weapon of choice around the slave before re-coiling their jaws of death with all of her might. The slave was decapitated before it knew what hit it.

Just as she was breathing a sigh of relief, three more slaves appeared beside Natsuki and another six cut off Shizuru's path towards her. Fearful crimson watched as the three simultaneously charged towards Natsuki. She tried to rush to her side but the tag-team of six did their task well by caging the Graceful Amethyst within their formation.

The three hulking slaves, eyes never leaving their raven-haired target, lunged at the her with claws extended, eager to deliver their killing blow.

"Duran!" Once again, Natsuki found herself calling out for her faithful companion.

- to be continued -

* * *

**Author's omake**

Owuu...

Owuu...

"..."

Director: Someone! Anyone! Throw out this trouble-maker that's spoiling the scene with unwanted voice-overs!

Author: Hey! what are you doing? I'm only trying to help since Duran is taking so long to respond. I'm sure everyone misses him. Hey! Waitaminute! I'm the author! Who and where did this 'Director' pop up from?

Crowd: ...

Author: Argh! Hey! not so rough! Eeek! Help!!

* * *

**Notes:**

First of all, I would like to thank Leebot for agreeing to be my beta. To express my thanks, I've decided to translate a ShizNat comic strip as a gift and to celebrate the occasion. :)  
(I've posted it to my LJ account. Check out my profile for the link if you're interested)

**glowie:** cheers widly YAY! I get to keep my hair!  
**innerglowie:** Well... I just hope Leebot doesn't suffer hair-loss in your stead. **-sweat drop-**  
**glowie:** Hrmpph! What do you mean?! Leebot doesn't have my limitations!  
**innerglowie:** I meant from resisting the urge to STRANGLE you because of the crap you're spewing.  
**glowie:** Ohh... erm... goes in search for MORE ShizNat comic strips...

I have to say I'm surprised I manage to churn out this chapter so quickly. Of course, a HUGE part of the reason is due to Leebot's help. I hope I will be able to keep the momentum going for I really want to finish this by this year. LOL. Thanks again for those who have been giving their support and feedback. I greatly appreciate them. :)

* * *

To make sense of these insertions, please refer to their original location within the text above. The author originally placed these within the text body but I've moved them out here to avoid upsetting the flow. Feel free to give your feedback regarding this arrangement. Thanks.

**-- Start of Author's Insertion #1 --  
**  
**Readers:** Why in the world would Shizuru, the Graceful Amethyst have those weird costumes?  
**Author:** Oh that! Well, due to script requirements, I've take the liberty to lend out my personal collection to Shizuru-sama. :)  
**Natsuki:** ...  
**Author:** Oh No! Not again! Ahhh...

**-- End of Author's Insertion #1 --**

**-- Start of Author's Insertion #2 --  
**  
**Readers:** What are you doing?  
**Author:** Oh! Nothing... I'm just altering the setting so that the students of Garderobe react more passionately when subjected to cold glares. One must always be brave to face opposition don't you think so? Hahaha.  
**Readers:** Ermm... Good luck!  
**Author:** Huh? What? Oh no! Ahhh...

**-- End of Author's Insertion #2 --**

* * *

**Remarks:**

The author for this piece is submerged. She doesn't have an english nick and is ok with me directly translating her chinese nick. Since I've been spamming her link for the last 13 chapters... I'd figure I'll stop wasting electrons on it (or upping the word count unnecessarily). For those interested in the direct link for the original work, please refer to any of the previous chapters. Thanks! :)

* * *


	15. Undercurrents : Part 2a

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the 1st page. Thanks.

**Summary:**  
ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 15 - Undercurrents: Part 2a**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

* * *

"Duran!"

The commanding aura and authoritative voice of the "Headmistress's" summon caused all three slaves to halt their advance; each instead fell back into a defensive stance, anticipating a counter-attack.

A glint of hope flashed across thankful emeralds; their owner grateful for the unexpected success of the feint. Not wasting the god-given seconds, Natsuki lunged herself towards the slaves and managed to slip through the gaps between them.

The lunge and subsequent forward roll were executed in uniform precision, enabling her well-trained body to recover almost immediately, before letting her powerful legs pump as much distance as possible between her and the enraged slaves.

Despite the dire situation, Natsuki couldn't help but feel sad that her trusted companion didn't emerge after all.

Her rational mind was telling her that Duran was gone for good, along with the carnival, but somewhere deep within her she was still hoping for her companion's reappearance.

Shaking herself out of the contemplation, Natsuki was determined to survive this. She didn't forget her promise to Shizuru. She' said she would take good care of this body and that's just what she was going to do.

She knew very well that the odds were against her and her only hope lay in the still-trapped Graceful Amethyst.

Her only option now was to buy time. She needed to hold them off somehow until Shizuru had taken care of the slaves targeting her.

The command to activate the robe ran wild in her mind despite being told of its dangers. Gritting her teeth, she silently prepared herself for that option.

* * *

The minute distraction proved to be her undoing as one of slaves managed to jump over her and placed itself in the front, cutting off her path to Shizuru while the other two circled around her.

"Damn!" Natsuki swore, dejectedly upset with herself for falling into the enemy trap so easily.

Helplessly she looked towards Shizuru's direction, only to be discouraged further to see Shizuru being pushed back farther from her.

The team of six slaves was quite successful at challenging the composure of the Graceful Amethyst by diligently taking turns at keeping her on her toes while ensuring they were out of her killing range when targeted. That and the fact that a huge part of the powerful Otome's concentration was somewhere else weren't helping the situation.

Meanwhile, the three slaves surrounding the yet-to-materialize Ice Column deduced that she's incapable of such a maneuver and went all out on her. With claws hungry for blood and gleaming with eagerness, they charged towards her.

Instead of the anticipated scurrying retreat, Natsuki surprised the slaves by rushing forward straight at the slave in front.

Just before impact, she dropped to a side roll, barely dodging the slave's claw that came crushing down at her before sliding between its legs to the other side. Seeing this, the slave nearest to her threw a side swipe, an anticipated attack which she narrowly cleared with a strong forward lunge. She then ran alongside the very arms that meant to pulverize her seconds ago; using it instead as a cover from the other two slaves before its owner could retract it for another attack.

Pulling a feint before doubling back with another side roll, Natsuki managed to survive yet another brush with death. In the confusion she managed to circle around to the back of the first slave while leading their hulking mass to work against themselves. Their infuriating anger at their failure to crush the human insect helped fuel the damage they caused themselves as they collided solidly against each other before falling down hard on one of the unlucky slaves.

Unwilling to allow their prey any chance to catch her breath the two remaining slaves continued their relentless assault. Left with no choice but to rely on her reflexes to keep herself alive, Natsuki kept up the risky gambits, coaxing her tired limbs to pump harder and faster, hoping that she'd be able to hold out long enough for Shizuru.

Without warning a sudden blackness hit her and she lost sensation in both her legs and crashed headlong into the ground.

Confused and dazed she might be, but giving up was the last thing on her mind. Fighting with all that she had, she managed to force herself back up before a sharp pain shot through her chest and she started coughing out mouthfuls of thick red blood.

Another wave of dizziness slammed hard into her and she fell back down into the ground. Her nostrils were invaded by the smell of her own blood and she was barely holding on to her consciousness.

Her gaze lingered helplessly at her newly sewn jacket that was now thoroughly soaked with thick red liquid that was flowing out of her reopened wound.

Even as the slave that caught up with her raised its menacing claws for the kill, her weak body was unable to heed its owner's urgent call to move.

Resigned to her fate – 'Is this the end?' – the owner of emerald orbs lamented before releasing a cry of desperation from deep within.

'Shizuru!'

As if she could feel something tugging at her heart, Shizuru turned around and took in the scene unfolding before her eyes in horror.

"No!"

A cry of sheer terror tore out of her as unprecedented fear swallowed her whole; fear not for herself but for the mistress of both her body and soul. Not caring if she had just left her back wide open, she abandoned the fight at hand without a thought and basically hurled herself towards Natsuki.

* * *

Not blind to the heaven-sent opportunity, three of the six slaves had already aimed and fired their deadly beams at the unguarded Column. Shizuru, with only Natsuki in mind, was oblivious to all this; her only wish and hope was to be able to reach her raven-haired goddess before it was too late.

"Baka!" Seeing such a reckless act, Natsuki cursed Shizuru's stubbornness. In desperation, the earlier command yet again popped into her head. "MATERIA..."

However, before she could finish mouthing the command, the sickening sharp claws of the slave had already begun their deathly descent in a powerful downward swipe.

"Clang!"

A figure appeared before Natsuki and managed to deflect the lethal blow before they could reach their intended prey.

"You're the idiot if you're thinking of materializing in your current condition!"

The owner of the voice that is so familiar that Natsuki could effortlessly equate to her faithful bickering partner followed up her earlier move with a further few swift flicks of her wrists after throwing that angry remark.

The stupefied slave could only watch helplessly as the masterful weaver drew her spidery silk of crimson around it, gathering itself into its embrace of death before they squeezed – or rather sliced – the life out of it.

Sparkles of black-colored particles that were slowly dissipating into the air were the sole evidence of the short encounter.

"Shiz..." Using the last of her reserves, a worried Natsuki turned towards Shizuru. Relief washed over her blood-deprived face as she saw a light-haired blond took care of Shizuru's back and manage to make short work of the slaves due to her surprise entrance.

Upon reaching Natsuki, Shizuru wasted no time in gathering the younger woman into her arms.

"…"

The younger woman tried but failed to voice out her relief and concerns as they were drowned by more blood that were gushing out of her mouth.

"Natsuki-chan, don't try to talk. I'll bring you to Youko-sensei immediately." Her blood-smeared hands trembled as they wiped off the lingering blood from Natsuki's ashen mouth. The sickening contrast of red versus ashen white brought about a sinking feeling deep within her already tremulous heart.

"Eh..." Forcing a weak smile, "Shizuru-oneesama... I'm sorry! I..." despite her valiant efforts to ease the distraught column's worry, the blackness that had been kept at bay, adamant to have its say, pushed forward, overwhelming even the steely resolve of our raven-haired princess, burying her deep within its murky depths.

- to be continued –

* * *

**Author's omake**

"Shizuru-oneesama?!! Natsuki-chan?!!! ", Nao spat disgustingly as she rubbed her goose bumps filled arms.

"Ugh! Please… act your age people! How sickening can you get?! "

"Thus sayeth someone who's running around in a super hero costume?"

*cough*Spiderman*cough*

Nao: "…"

Author: "… *sweat drop*… erm… forgive me?"

Author: "Ack!!! Forgive me!!! "

* * *

**Notes:  
**First of all… let me echo the author's erm… pleas earlier… I sincerely apologize for my prolonged absence. I've decided to break the chapters to smaller chunks in favor of a more consistent update (at least that's what I hope will happen). Part of my struggle is the annoying fact that I keep reusing the same words and description again and again. So, please do excuse my lack of variety.

Also I would like to thank Leebot for helping me beta this chapter. Thanks! 

Last but not least… I would like to thank those that have taken their time to review and gave their encouragement and comments. They gave me the nudge that I desperately need to keep my lazy bones going. Thanks again.

"Ga-Rei Zero" … Please watch it! Watch it without any idea of the story beforehand. Please avoid all forms of reviews and summary for the full experience.

innerglowie: You're evil…

glowie: *Whap* Shut up!

* * *


	16. Undercurrents: Part2b

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the 1st page. Thanks.

**Summary:**  
ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 16 - Undercurrents: Part 2b**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

**

* * *

**

**-x-x-x-x- Mai-HiME Universe -x-x-x-x-**

"Shizuru!!! Watch out!"

Natsuki screamed and bolted upright in her bed, gasping for breath, her eyes wide open with their pupils dilated as their owner tried to gather herself from the rude awakening. Her sweat-drenched body trembled uncontrollably as she slowly worked off the aftershocks of what must have been a lifelike nightmare.

The calming effects of the moonlight glow that graced through the bedroom window managed to calm her somewhat, and through their soft illumination she could vaguely make out that she was alone; the presence that she had grown familiar with was nowhere in sight.

"It was just a dream!" She kept telling herself, but despite the efforts she couldn't shake away the unease within her. "What could have caused me to dream about Shizuru being attacked by slaves?"

'Is this unrest due to her absence or is it real… No! I would not allow myself to entertain such preposterous thoughts! Shizuru is the strongest Otome; certainly no slave could be a threat to her.'

'But the situation at home is certainly worrying; many nations have been eying Artai hungrily ever since Nagi's downfall. Coupling that with the recent reports that indicate the possibility of a new power arising from the ashes, the possibility of things turning sour is very likely. Damn! What "perfect" timing to be missing!' she silently cursed.

Sighing helplessly, Natsuki's shoulders slumped dejectedly. Finding herself thirsty, she made her way towards the living room - in search of the needed refreshment.

Upon entering the living room, Natsuki was surprised to see Shizuru sleeping on the table. Her brows kneaded in displeasure as she approached the girl deep in slumber. The digital clock that hanged silently on the wall showed it was well past 3 in the morning and Shizuru's still-opened laptop had long gone into stand-by mode.

Gently, Natsuki closed the computer - careful not to disturb the worn-out girl. She then proceeded to wrap her right arm across Shizuru's back and she hooked her left arm – gingerly but firmly – under Shizuru's knee before lifting the ex-Kaichou as she stood up to her full height.

Under close observation, Natsuki noticed she wasn't the only one having unpleasant dreams. Tremors shook Shizuru's body and her disturbed brows knitted tightly, marring her usual graceful face. Her bottom lip was pale with streaks of red – a result of her incessant biting.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Shizuru's breathing had deepened and her features softened – most likely due to Natsuki's presence.

With utmost care, Natsuki gently placed the sleeping girl unto the bed and put a blanket over her. She felt a slight tug at her shirt as she was straightening up; steadfastly holding onto her shirt was Shizuru's tightly clenched fist.

Her walls reducing to rubbles at the sight, the defeated Gakuencho relented and lay down beside her, opting to keep silent vigil over the now-peaceful sleeper. Gone without a trace was Natsuki's earlier unrest as she gazed contentedly at Shizuru's newfound peace.

"Good night," she whispered before enfolding Shizuru's still cold hands within her own. 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I can't bear to be apart from her, either.'

* * *

"Kuga..."

"Kuga!"

"Natsuki Kuga!" At the 3rd and final warning, a textbook of substantial weight was introduced abruptly and loudly to Natsuki's head.

"Daydreaming in my class?! The exams are just around the corner!"

Rubbing her head sheepishly, emeralds filled with untold grievance glared grudgingly at the perky red-headed teacher, 'should I be blamed if I've yet to get used to the surname "Kuga"?'

However, the indignant look was short-lived and the very same emeralds quickly looked down guiltily. The Gakuencho knew very well she wasn't innocent of the charge.

***** Flashback – earlier this morning *****

Waking up, Natsuki was surprised to find a lavish breakfast waiting for her on the dining table with a chirpy Shizuru humming happily as she fussed over her bento.

"You were so tired yesterday, you should rest more!" she complained, clearly upset at the ex-Kaichou's willfulness.

"Ara! I'm alright. I was totally re-energized after 'Natsuki' so boldly carried me to bed and held me close all night!" Her face full of smiles, Shizuru gladly shared the reason for her elated mood.

Natsuki was momentarily caught up in the display of blissful happiness and her heart skipped a beat at the mesmerizing scene. If it were possible, Shizuru's smile widened further after scoring the first blush of the day.

"Err... erm... Yes! As I was saying… you should take better care of yourself!" The stuttering Gakuencho managed to get out sheepishly before sticking her face inches above her breakfast, wasting no time in shoveling said distraction into her mouth.

"Awww… 'Natsuki' is still so shy" Shizuru practically cooed, loving every second of Natsuki's cute expressions.

"Shizuru....." The raven-haired headmistress pouted her lips and whined.

The tease mistress finally decided to give the blushing princess a break – of course, we all know that's because she wouldn't want the latter to be late for school.

"Fine... You better hurry if you don't want to be late, I'll be sending you to school once you're done."

"Huh? Don't bother yourself over it; I'm sure I can get there by myself just fine."

"Natsuki feels that I'm a bother to her?!" Shizuru wailed dramatically like a kicked puppy.

"No! Of course not! I'll never think that of you! - It's just that you seemed really busy for the past few days, I don't want to be a burden, that's all."

"Ara… Thank goodness, I'm glad Natsuki doesn't think that of me." The Gakuencho could only watch in silent awe at Shizuru's ability to change her demeanor so quickly. **(#1)**

"Natsuki needn't be worried about me. I need to go back to the company anyway; it's just along the way."

At her mentioning of the company, images of Shizuru's uncle resurfaced in the Gakuencho's mind. It was obvious from what she could gather from Natsuki-chan's investigations, he was definitely up to no good.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh!" Thinking it best to keep Natsuki-chan's investigation from Shizuru for now, lest she worry, the headmistress scrambled for a believable excuse.

"What else? I was thinking of ways to convince you not to push yourself too hard." Willing her eyes to calmly look away, Natsuki managed to hide her earlier distress.

As promised, Shizuru drove Natsuki to school after breakfast. At the destination, the ex-Kaichou was unwilling to depart and kept her eyes on Natsuki. Her lingering gaze tugged at Natsuki's heart and the Gakuencho felt the need to reassure the overprotective girl, "Don't worry, it's only for awhile. I promise I'll take good care of 'Natsuki-chan' ok?"

"Ara! In that case, I'll leave 'Natsuki-chan' in your care then." Finally she relented and returned to her car; albeit for each step she took, she would glance back three times.

***** End Flashback *****

'Well... I guess I can't really blame her, especially after what happened to Natsuki-chan.'

For the past few days, Shizuru was never away from her for more than a few hours. She didn't know if it was because Shizuru was really such a worrier… or was it her inability to ease Shizuru's worry?

While these thoughts were filling her mind, her gaze found itself wandering forlornly out the classroom window. Knowing she herself was injured when 'Shizuru' wasn't by her side, 'Will 'she' be blaming herself for what happened? Please don't blame yourself, Shizuru. It was entirely my fault to begin with.'

"Whap!" Another resounding hit landed squarely on her head.

"Fond of daydreaming now aren't we?! Come up this instant and answer this question!" Chalk in hand, a glaring Midori pointed angrily towards the questions she had written on the whiteboard.

Thanking Shizuru inwardly for having gone through those very questions a few days ago, the headmistress managed to save herself from further embarrassment in front of the class. Although she had the brains, she was still hugely unfamiliar with the history of this world.

Coming to her rescue, the school bell decided to pitch in and sang its shrilling cries.

"Class dismissed!" True to her boisterous nature, before anyone could protest Midori had already stormed out of the class like a gust of wind.

* * *

"Natsuki! It's time for lunch!" The main subject of the "conversation" quickly betraying its owner as a blur jumped in through the classroom window. "Hurry! We shouldn't keep the bentos and Mai waiting!" Before she could respond, Natsuki found herself being literally dragged out of the classroom by the enthusiastic food lover.

"Mikoto! Wait! I have to take out my bento first! Or do you want to share Mai's bento with me? "

"Mai's bento is mine!" Natsuki's ruse effectively stopped Mikoto dead in her tracks and she released the other girl from her grip almost immediately. She watched her warily – watching in baited breath as Natsuki rummaged within her schoolbag for said item. It wasn't until she saw Natsuki's own share of lunch did she relax once again before dragging said girl to the target destination.

"Seriously... need you be THAT worried?" Even the rarely-joking headmistress couldn't help but tease the bottomless pit. "Relax okay? My own share is here now; Mai's bento is all yours." As if to prove her point, Natsuki paraded her bento box in front of Mikoto in an uncharacteristic show of jest.

* * *

"Natsuki! Over here!" Mai's voice rang across the field.

Opting to ditch the slowpoke, Mikoto made short work of the remaining distance to join with Mai and her bentos.

It seemed Mai wasn't alone - most of the HiME team was there. Nao, Youko as well as Midori who had hit her head twice earlier in class were there too.

Finding her spot, she went ahead and sat in their midst.

"Natsuki, you've yet to fully recover so please look after yourself carefully." Words of motherly concern flowed almost instantly from Mai before she even had the chance to settle down.

"Puleezz! The mutt is as sturdy as it can get! They are resilient creatures after all." A seemingly uncaring Nao continued, "If there's anything broken, it's that brain of hers... Impossible as it is, I think she's actually dumber now." She couldn't beat down the urge for another jab, looking at Natsuki's confused face.

Finally, after being exposed to the "reference" yet again, something within the Gakuencho's brain finally clicked and she finally made the connection between "mutt" and herself.

"Ahh... you don't have to worry that tiny brain of yours over that Nao, I can never be dumb even if I wanted to; not with Shizuru around." Learning quickly she responded to the taunt.

"…"

Surprisingly, Natsuki's return wasn't repudiated. Instead Nao was awfully quite - mumbling weakly… almost whining, "Dumb mutt... you..."

Not reading the cause of the younger girl's uncharacteristic display, Natsuki opted to clear the awkwardness and proceeded to open her bento box.

The sumptuous array of mouth-watering food that managed to find their way – neatly tucked to boot – within the lunch box successfully commanded everyone's attention.

"Wow! Talk about packed! You're one lucky dog!" The forever "17 year old" gave her a hard slap in the back; most likely to convey how envious she was at the other's fortune.

The barely-recovered headmistress could only nod her head in total agreement.

"Erm... but I think it's a bit too much for me. Mikoto, Do you want some?" Not wanting to waste Shizuru's efforts, Natsuki naturally sought the help of the bottomless pit.

"Err... No thanks... I'm okay. " A pale faced Mikoto replied while clutching fearfully unto her keeper. Previous experiences, still fresh in memory of being "educated" by a displeased Shizuru after she had "depleted" Natsuki's lunch came to mind.

In the end, Natsuki shared a quarter of her bento with the rest while she herself finished up the rest. As she was contemplating on how both of the Shizurus were admirable cooks, her mind started to reminiscence the many times that they had spent having lunch together.

* * *

"Hrmph! Just typical of that dumb mutt to wander off into space even when eating", Nao's jab successfully brought Natsuki back to earth only to find the two of them alone.

"Huh? Where's the rest"

"Duh! They left long ago. If it weren't for the fact that you've just recovered, I would have dumped you as well." Her body language however showed no signs of leaving.

"Oh! Erm... Thanks, Nao."

"You..." biting back what she originally wanted to say, "Let's go already! Lunch time is almost over."

"By the way Nao, do you know this place?" Taking out the address for the bar she found in Natsuki's hiding place, she enquires of the location from Nao.

"Stupid Mutt! Did you have a concussion or something? How could you have forgotten the bar that you often frequent?"

"Here.... " Despite her hard-to-approach outlook, the spitfire patiently gave the directions to the bar in question.

"You owe me one! You hear?"

"Indeed I do!" Natsuki smiled in agreement; making a note inwardly to return the favor to 'Nao' when she returned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Wary of Natsuki's eager compliance, a cautious Nao questioned.

"Now, now... you're reading too deep between the lines." The headmistress replied with a mysterious mirth.

* * *

With the ringing of the bell signaling the end of the last class, Natsuki swiftly gathered her things and prepared to head home.

Already lying in wait at the school gates was the familiar figure of the ex-Kaichou. As her seeking eyes caught a glimpse of the dark-haired beauty, she wasted no time in approaching said girl and reached for Natsuki's schoolbag. The headmistress wanted to decline the offer but eventually gave up upon Shizuru's insistence.

"Shizuru, you needn't trouble yourself. I am capable of going back home by myself you know," grumbled the Gakuencho – obviously displeased at being fussed around like a kid.

"But I can't help it if I miss 'Natsuki' so much!" A somewhat hurtful Shizuru whined.

Of course, Shizuru refrained from sharing the real reason for her clinginess. An unknown dread had been nagging at her throughout the day and she couldn't concentrate on anything at all apart from worrying about Natsuki. She needed to witness for herself that Natsuki was safe and sound.

"Ohh... ermm..." A red-faced Natsuki looked shyly to the side.

"Oh! That was so cute!" Despite the abundance of witnesses around them, Shizuru couldn't stop herself but to pounce on the unsuspecting recipient of a full body hug.

"Argh! Let… Let go! Shizuru! People are watching!" Her first instinct was to push her away but somehow she just didn't have the strength to do it.

Surprised at the lack of resistance, Shizuru freed Natsuki from the hug and asked worriedly, "Natsuki? Are you alright?" Noticing that Natsuki's blush was much warmer than usual, she reached out her hand to feel her forehead.

"Natsuki! You're running a high fever again!"

"Huh?! Fever? No wonder I feel weak." By the time Natsuki managed to make the connection, Shizuru had already draped her coat over Natsuki.

"We need to go to the hospital."

Natsuki readily agreed since she felt bad that she didn't take good care of Natsuki's body despite her promise.

After hailing a cab, Shizuru helped Natsuki towards the car. The patient who thought that the brunette was overreacting decided to keep her comments to herself since she didn't want to upset her worrisome partner any further.

"Natsuki!" Panic surged through Shizuru when she felt Natsuki starting to sway unsteadily.

The headmistress tried to turn towards the source of the voice only to find everything in a disorientating haze. She was totally unprepared for the sharp pain that followed and she gripped her chest and writhed in agony – it felt as if she was pierced by the assassin all over again. Her legs started to give way and she desperately reached out for something to steady herself. She didn't know what happened next because everything went black in the next instant.

* * *

**Notes:**

Ahh… thousand apologies. It seems many readers were having a hard time getting back to the story due to my long absence. As greatpumpkin81 accurately pointed out… I was still talking about the Summer Olympics (!!!) before I went "MIA". *blush*

To make up for the shortness of the previous chapter, I've uploaded the continuation as soon as I could. Hope you all like it. 

Before I go off, I have a favor to ask of you. If you could spare the time, please check out the poll I'm having in my profile. It's pretty much self-explainary. Basically, I want to gauge the feasibility of translating a ShizNat crackfic that I've recently found. It's most likely a one-shot so I don't think you need to worry that it'll have a huge impact on this story. Plus... I have to admit, I'm itching to do some other story to keep my interest up. Thanks in advance! 

Lastly, I would like to thank Leebot for taking the trouble to beta for me and the patient readers who stayed with story despite the unpredictable updates. :P

* * *

To make sense of these insertions, please refer to their original location within the text above. The author originally placed these within the text body but I've moved them out here to avoid upsetting the flow.

**-- Start of Author's Insertion #1 --**

**Author:** What's there to be amazed about? Your ability at tomato-fying yourself is pretty impressive as well. I know because I've timed it.  
**Natsuki:** …  
**Author:** Oops! Did I speak that out loud? Ahahaha…. Gotta run!!!

**-- End of Author's Insertion #1 –**

**

* * *

**


	17. Undercurrents : Part 3a

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the 1st page. Thanks.

**Summary:**  
ShizNat. Post MyHime with some surprises.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**

**Chapter 17 - Undercurrents: Part 3a**

**Authored by submerged**

Translated by glowie

**

* * *

**

-x-x-x-x- HiME Universe -x-x-x-x-

"Aww... come on Shizuru, can't I be discharged now?" Our all-powerful headmistress was at this moment driven to begging with tearful eyes. She even added whining into the mix in hopes that her caretaker would give in to her pleas and free her from the pits of boredom.

That's correct folks; our favorite Gakuencho was hospitalized after her fainting episode yesterday and had once again been confined to her bed.

Despite the multitudes of doctors that had been sent to examine her (under Shizuru's insistence, of course), none of them could find anything wrong with her. The moment Natsuki came to, her fever, along with whatever pain she felt earlier, disappeared mysteriously without a trace.

Apart from being drowsy – most probably caused by oversleeping due to boredom – she was in tip-top condition.

The doctors all came to the same conclusion and were more than willing to let Natsuki go but Shizuru wouldn't have any of it. Not only did she made Natsuki stay the night, she made sure they ran every possible test on her – from head to toe.

When all of the tests had returned negative, the two had no choice but to conclude that it was related to the body swap. A side effect maybe? 'Or did something happen over there?', the unvoiced question rang disturbingly within their heads.

"Don't worry; it's most probably something they tried to get us to switch back," Natsuki said, not wanting the young CEO to worry herself too much over the incident. Hollow as the suggestion sounded, the usually thorough ex-Kaichou willingly lead herself to accept the plausibility of the idea.

"You're right. That must be it," She replied, affirming the hastily thought-up suggestion more so for her own benefit lest her thoughts stray to the darker possibilities.

The series of events had left the formidable CEO all worn out and haggard. Unable to bear the sorry sight, Natsuki gently pulled Shizuru to the side and coaxed her to sit down on the bench along the corridor.

"Shizuru, why don't you rest here while I go and get the discharge papers done?"

"Okay," too tired to put up a persuasive protest, the drained brunette agreed with a small nod.

* * *

After getting the discharge papers sorted out, they hailed a taxi and left for home. Since it wasn't anything alarming, Shizuru didn't see the need to alert the gang about what happened. However, the dramatic scene out in front of the school gates the other day also meant she didn't have to.

The moment Shizuru switched on her phone, calls after calls from friends eager for details came flowing in. All requests for visits were however politely refused with the excuse that they needed rest.

"I think its best that Natsuki refrain from attending school and just sit for the exams. I'm sure I'll be able to convince the director once I've explained the situation," proposed Shizuru the moment they stepped into the house.

'True... with Shizuru as my tutor I don't really need to attend school anyway.' Although knowing that it was for the best, a part of her was unhappy that her chance to relive her schooldays was drastically short-lived.

At that point of thought, she laughed somewhat bitterly. In truth, she couldn't help but be envious of such a peaceful world. A world where "the art of fighting" was but an optional extra-curricular activity and politics was but a mere supplementary subject which could be forgone.

She would definitely miss this world when she left. Seeing her vision for her own world being realized in this world helped burn anew her ambition to change her own world once she got back.

"Okay," agreed Natsuki. Still feeling somewhat guilty over what she had subjected the ex-Kaichou to previously, she didn't have the heart to put her through another episode.

"Shizuru, why don't you take a rest? I bet you didn't even catch a wink last night."

"But..." the young CEO seemed reluctant as her tired crimson eyes gazed at the notebook on the table.

"No buts! Only with a rested and sound mind can one be victorious when facing the enemy!" the headmistress interjected as she jostled the still undecided Shizuru into the bedroom.

"Very well then... however, Natsuki must remember to wake me up in two hours okay?"

"Don't worry, I will."

She waited until Shizuru had settled in a sound slumber before extracting herself from the bed. Glancing back to ensure the young CEO's sleep wasn't disturbed, she closed the door quietly as she exited the room.

* * *

Powering on the notebook, she opened Shizuru's mailbox. Sitting snugly in the inbox were a handful of unread emails. Most of them came from Sumire, Shizuru's secretary whom she had met a few days ago. Natsuki was pleasantly surprised at that girl's efficiency and thoughtfulness.

The documents she sent were filed and sorted accordingly along with her detailed notes and comments. No wonder Shizuru was comfortable with entrusting the company to her.

Being sick and tired of feeling useless, the headmistress was for once grateful she could put her brains to work. She tried her best to wade through the pending tasks and sorted out the minor from major issues that were plaguing the company.

Going through Sumire's detailing as well as her comments and notes, Natsuki managed to analyze and propose possible solutions for most of the minor issues. Listing out her recommendations as well as the basis for arriving at such a decision for each of those tasks, the headmistress hoped she would be able to lighten Shizuru's load somewhat.

Through the process of going through the well-put documents, Natsuki managed to acquire a better view of Shizuru's company and its current situation. Glad of the opportunity to know more about Shizuru and her world, the Gakuencho carefully stored what she had learned so she would be in a better position to help if needed.

As her confidence and understanding of how things worked in this world grew, she started to work on the harder problems. Knowing very well she most likely wouldn't be able to come up with the best or even correct solutions, her main aim was but to do some initial brainstorming and help draw out possible pros and cons for each of the suggestion. Hopefully, Shizuru would find them helpful.

Stretching lazily after the deed, Natsuki sought out the clock in the living room. As expected, it was more than two hours already. Suddenly eager for Shizuru's verdict, a sense of nervousness overtook her momentarily as she made her way to the bedroom.

Instead of knocking, she peeled the door open noiselessly before peering through the small opening she made.

Seeing the Kyoto beauty still deep in slumber, she decided her test results could wait. She instead opted to prepare dinner since it was almost time.

* * *

"No!"

Hearing the heart wrenching-scream, Natsuki dropped what she was doing in the kitchen and rushed into the bedroom to check on Shizuru.

She was shocked to find the Kyoto beauty curled up and trembling uncontrollably in the messy bed.

"Shiz..." Before she could go up and comfort the distressed woman, Natsuki found herself in a vice-like grip the instant she approached the bed. The arms that held her were forceful, desperate, yet cold and clammy at the same time.

Wanting nothing but to take away her distress and to give her the much needed warmth, the Gakuencho's strong reassuring arms encased the quivering woman. She rocked her to and fro and stroked her back reassuringly.

"Shizuru? Did you have a nightmare?"

Sensing the weak nod upon her chest as confirmation, the headmistress continued to cradle the gradually calmed Shizuru. "It's ok, it was just a dream."

"But... it felt so real... 'Natsuki' was on the ground, bathed in blood. Her breathing was labored... yet... yet she tried so hard to smile for me..."

"Shhhh... everything's alright now. It was just a dream," Natsuki kept repeating over and over while she soothed Shizuru's hair softly.

Noting the lack of movement and sound, the headmistress assumed Shizuru had cried herself to sleep.

Just as she was about to lay her down, she heard Shizuru's muffled voice.

"Natsuki!"

"Yes?"

"Did you smell something?"

"Smell? What smell?"

"It smells like something's burning."

"Huh?! Oh no!" Suddenly remembering what she was doing before she ran into the bedroom, a dismayed Natsuki rushed to the kitchen hoping she wasn't too late to save their dinner – or rather Shizuru's kitchen – from a fiery death.

Seeing Natsuki flustering about like a headless chicken, Shizuru couldn't help but to chuckle out loud.

The sudden recalling of the earlier dream caused the troubling unease within her to easily overshadow the comic relief. Worry hung visibly over her fine brows and Little Miss Perfect couldn't help but pray, "Natsuki... please be safe."

**

* * *

**

Omake:

Author: "Hrmm... weird. Shouldn't Natsuki be the one with a more sensitive nose? Since we're always relating her to the dog and all."

#after observing the interaction between the two for 5 minutes#

Author: "Then again... it isn't unheard of for dogs to lose their smell sensitivity due to overly successful house-training."

Author: "Sigh... [shakes head]... what a waste..."

Natsuki: Oi!

**

* * *

**

Notes:

Sorry about the short update, I've broken up the chapter into 2 parts again. Hopefully that would be enough to satisfy you all for the moment. I'm glad you all like the story and took the trouble to tell me your thoughts. Your encouragement never fails to brighten my day. #silly grin#

To answer your questions, no… they're not going to swap back just yet… the Natsukis aren't done with the Shizurus yet. :P  
(We're around the 70% mark so don't worry, you'll definitely get to see the ending)

I usually update the author before (to get permission) and after (to update them as well as forward comments from readers) I have finished the story. Some of the authors do check out the comments once in a while (as I gave them the link to the story) but it's rare since I'm not really active in the Chinese forums and don't know them really well.

Looking at the poll results… I have to say I'm surprised quite a number of you don't know about "Romance of the 3 Kingdoms" / "Sango". Especially since quite a lot of anime and games was based on it. Don't worry, I hear you, my priority will be on this story and I'll definitely finish this. Since I'm not ambitious enough to embark on the attempt to fill in the background story, I guess I'm better off translating some other oneshot instead. Thanks for participating. #smile#

As usual, I want to thank Leebot for taking the time and trouble to help me beta this chapter. Ah… tenses confuse me so. :P  
(#blush# okay... I've correct the grammer mistake. LOL.)

* * *


	18. Undercurrents : Part 3b

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine! This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic from yamibo. For author details, please refer to the 1st page. Thanks.

**Summary:**  
ShizNat. Post My-Hime with some surprises.

* * *

**When Natsuki meets Shizuru**  
**Chapter 18 - Undercurrents: Part 3b**  
**Authored by submerged**  
Translated by glowie

**

* * *

**

**-x-x-x-x- still in HiME Universe -x-x-x-x-** (readers: #groan#)f

Fine dark brows slowly crept upwards as their owner, head still lowered, tried to sneak a peek at Shizuru's attempt to try out their supposed dinner. Her already-bent posture slumped further as she caught a whiff of the burnt curry smell that had already permeated the whole dining area.

Still hopeful, her gaze followed the spoon, entrusted with a sample of their salvaged dinner, as it inched ever so slowly towards Shizuru's awaiting mouth.

The moment it reached its destination, the Gakuencho's head snapped right up and fired the burning question, "Well? How was it?" Her whole body posture was rigid and tense - like a prisoner awaiting her final sentence.

One had to wonder, why didn't the headmistress just try it herself and save herself the grueling torture?

"Well... It tastes a bit weird but it still beat what 'Natsuki' used to offer." As if to prove the truth of her words, the young CEO gracefully deposited another spoonful into her mouth. Although there wasn't any out-of-the-norm expression on Shizuru's face, Natsuki wasn't buying it... Shizurus were famous for their uncanny masking ability after all.

Preparing herself for the worst, our raven-haired headmistress gingerly fetched herself a taste.

_It tastes funny__,__ alright__,__ but it's not entirely inedible. _

With the worst over, Shizuru's earlier remark came back to the Gakuencho and she found a sudden interest in Natsuki-chan's culinary skills. She even distinctly remembered a time when Shizuru told her to not test her own food... "Too dangerous" she said.

"Shizuru, Is Natsuki-chan's cooking that bad?"

"Initially, yes. When she first started, she kept mistaking sugar for salt and vice versa. Of course that's chicken feed compared to the things she came up with later on." Seeing that even the ever-composed Kyoto-beauty had trouble keeping her mirth to herself only served to raise the headmistress's curiosity further.

"This is somewhat like the things she would produce in the early days." Shizuru continued.

"Early days?" That certainly didn't help to clarify things.

"Yes. The early days. Later on, Natsuki sort of vowed to herself to conquer this obstacle and set her mind to produce an 'acceptable' dish. She even enrolled herself in a culinary class for it. The dishes she produced after that were just amazing. No matter how you look at it – be it looks, taste or even smell – her dishes were literally masterpieces. However..."

"Huh? Looks and tastes good... isn't that perfect? What else is there?" A lost and perturbed headmistress asked.

"... Not only do they look and taste different from the earlier days, the effects vastly differ as well."

Noticing the bobbing question mark on top of the even more puzzled headmistress, Shizuru continued.

"You see, the side-effects accompanying Natsuki's earlier creations were at most a trip or two to the toilet but the payment for partaking her later works of art could mean a visit to the emergency ward. Because the 'masterpieces' were perfect in all forms, there's no way of knowing if one is safe for consumption unless someone tries it."

At this, even the resourceful Shizuru had to sigh in defeat. "It's defies all logic really. All the ingredients were tested to be safe but once they come into her hands it's as if they underwent a chemical shift... or rather mutation."

"..."

'Flawless but deadly culinary skills?' The Gakuencho sweat-dropped at the bizarreness of the situation.

"In conclusion, her later works were an enticing deadly trap?" A still-unsure Natsuki summarized.

"Ara... that was such an "apt" analogy. I'm impressed, Gakuencho-sama."

"Err... so... have you tried Natsuki-chan's 'masterpiece' before?" The unvoiced question, 'Have you been a victim?' was wisely held back.

"But of course... they do taste heavenly and how could I ever resist something from Natsuki?"

To better understand Shizuru's predicament, imagine Natsuki in all her glorious cuteness looking at her intently – complete with her irresistible puppy dog eyes and her imaginary tail that was most probably shifting nervously to and fro – waiting for the verdict. Does that look like a trap the Kyoto beauty could resist to you?

"In other words..." fighting against the urge, the headmistress barely managed to keep the unvoiced question in.

"Well... once in a while, there are some successful cases here and there..."

'Once in a while? Here and there?'

Sipping her tea calmly, Shizuru continued, "Thereafter, we've reached a decision to always try it on another before eating." Her pleasant voice betrayed nothing of the wrongness of such an act.

Again... the already openly sweating headmistress wisely refrained from asking who was given such an "honorable" job.

'Waitaminute! That culprit is over there right now! Will she...'

"Oh, don't worry; I'm sure 'Natsuki' will try it on test subjects before giving them to 'Shizuru'."

Shizurus could read Natsukis like an open book after all. Except when it's something related to the matters of the heart. One can't see the forest for the trees indeed!

"Ohh..." The headmistress sighed in relief.

'Hold on! Test subjects? Wouldn't that be people within Garderobe?!' Her already fair complexion paled visibly at the horrid thought. 'Will it be too late to salvage my Gakuencho's image?'

"Natsuki? Are you alright? Why are you sweating profusely?"

Unaware of Shizuru's attempt to rouse her, our headmistress was already hopelessly lost within her vivid imagination.

"No!!! I'm the Ice Silver Crystal, not the Poisonous Silver Crystal!!!"

Resounding across the busy city scenery was an out of place howl of lost innocence.

* * *

After dinner, Shizuru immediately went for her notebook. Time was not a luxury she had right now.

Catching this, Natsuki quickly showed her the things she had done earlier.

As the seconds crawled by, the headmistress quickly regretted her earlier gung-ho-ness. Shizuru's impeccable concentration and thoroughness in going through her reports only served to double the butterflies in her stomach. Her fidgeting eyes never left the floor while she awaited the young CEO's verdict. Thoughts of her messing things up royally instead of helping made short work of her already-shaky confidence. If there was a hole right now... her head would be in it.

After what seemed like forever, Shizuru closed the report and turned towards the Gakuencho. Despite the warm and welcoming smile she was given, the paranoid puppy could only see it as a form of consolation. Her invisible tail lay dejectedly on the ground.

"Ara... Natsuki needn't be so nervous." Crimson orbs twinkled in amusement, their owner reading the body language of the raven-haired headmistress effortlessly.

"You did a wonderful job; it'll definitely save me a lot of time. Not all of the proposed solutions were correct but that's to be expected since you were unfamiliar with the runnings of this world... let alone the company. Sumire-chan's report could only show so much after all. Despite all that, your sharp instincts managed to land the nail very near the heart of many pressing issues. So please stop beating yourself up okay? You did well and I'm grateful for your help."

Basking in the showers of the generously given compliments, a very red-faced and bashful Natsuki swung from side to side, giddy over the praise. Eyes twinkling in exhilaration, she responded, "Really? I'm glad I could be of help. I was so worried that I'd cause more trouble than help."

"Natsuki should have more confidence in herself." Unbeknown to the young CEO, the Gakuencho was usually never found lacking in that department; her job required her to cross swords with the leaders of her world and vicious Slaves of various shapes and sizes - never once had she shown weakness nor did her sure emerald orbs waver, regardless of the odds.

However, there's always an exception, no matter how surefire a rule is - and that would be when a woman named Shizuru came into play.

So high had she held the older woman in regards that she couldn't help but to tread cautiously around her, fearing a wrong step would see her plummeting down the impossible depths. Of course, unfortunately for the 3rd column, the clueless puppy had yet to grasp the real reason for the display in the very first place.

While mourning for the lost of her usual dignity, the headmistress meekly agreed.

"Good. Now let's go back to the matter at hand. Which of these cases does Natsuki thinks poses the biggest threat?"

"If you ask me, I would say these few cases are the ones we should watch closely. Individually, each of them doesn't pose a serious problem but taken as a whole - with all of them happening all at once; they could deal a huge blow to the company."

The Gakuencho scrunched her brows as she tried to formulate her thoughts in words. Her years of experience from having to deal with unscrupulous enemies told her there was more to it than met the eye.

"From the sudden financial difficulties faced by our branches to the recent troubles we've had with our products failing to meet standard requirements. Coupling that with the unprecedented level of complaints we've received from our customers and the internal troubles we're having within the upper management... I dare say someone is pulling the strings behind all this."

"Oh? And what makes Natsuki think this?"

"Most of these problems cause a significant hit to the company's cash reserve and each of them were swiftly dealt with by transferring large amount of money from the HQ. The measures taken were all non-constructive, only opting to 'fix' the problem on the surface - allowing the root of the problem to rot internally which in turn feeds into the problem even more. I believe they're caused by someone with significant power within the company, wanting to deal the most damage within the shortest time."

Although Natsuki refrained from putting a name to the culprit, it was quite clear to the young CEO that she meant to single out a certain Mr. Goro Fujino.

"Ara... I'm impressed. To be able to grasp so much in such little a time, Natsuki's senses are sharp indeed. However, do allow me to enlighten you further; there's more than one black sheep grazing within the grassland of the Fujino family." Shizuru's crimson orbs dulled sadly as she gazed into the distance, her thoughts caught in some distant memories.

Pondering Shizuru's words, the raven-haired headmistress secretly vowed to get to the bottom of this. Remembering Natsuki-chan's involvement at unraveling the mystery; she decided a visit to the "bar" was in order.

* * *

"Natsuki?"

"Oh! Eh... so is Natsuki-chan aware of all this?" Although the Gakuencho doubted if her younger version could hide anything from the sharp-witted CEO, it paid to play it safe.

"I didn't reveal too much to her. She only knows that there are troubles in the company but that's about all. I don't want her worrying over it."

"Huh? How is it possible that she didn't know about it?"

'Are you kidding me? What games are these two playing? How could Shizuru not figure out Natsuki would find out and try to help?'

"Well... she is known to be dense..."

Upon hearing Shizuru's reply, Natsuki's eyebrow twitched uncomfortably; the remark hitting too close to home probably.

"That and the fact that she often indulges in video games whenever she's free... I'm sure she wouldn't know about it."

'I wonder how Shizuru would react if she knew about Natsuki-chan's secret escapades.'

"Ara... do I bore Natsuki that much? She keeps getting lost in thought even though I'm standing just in front of her." Already, the Kyoto beauty had her face buried in her hands - her shoulders hitching uncontrollably as soft sobs filled the air.

"No! Of course not! It's just that there're too many things happening at once... that's why I... err...kept... losing myself in thoughts..."

"Is that it? My my, our dear headmistress sure thinks a lot doesn't she? I wonder if she spends time on the crux of the matter," the owner openly hinted.

"Crux of the matter?"

'What is she trying to say?' Natsuki, true to her namesake was honestly _still_ not getting it.

Not happy at all that her blatantly outright hint was not picked up, Crimson orbs bored into the headmistress as their owner spelled out the million-dollar question.

"What are Natsuki's thoughts on the person she holds dear to her heart?"

"Shizuru... don't you think we should be worrying about the matters at hand first? This..." The prey was obviously not being cooperative when it tried to maneuver out of the situation... albeit clumsily.

"With our brains combined, I'm sure we could settle those minor issues without much hassle. I would rather hear your thoughts on the earlier question." What Shizuru wants, Shizuru gets. One would think the Gakuencho would have learned her lesson by now.

"Well... my only wish is for the person I love to be safe and happy."

"Who is it?" Eager for a confession, Shizuru pressed on.

"Shizuru."

Although half expecting the answer, the Kyoto-beauty was rendered momentarily speechless. Her heart almost leaped out of the confines of her chest as she inwardly congratulated her other self on the uncharacteristically forthright confession.

That is... until she heard the rest of the names that continued to spew out of Natsuki's lips one after another. Shizuru could only vaguely catch some names like Maria, Youko sensei and a series of names she's not familiar with.

"Stop! That's enough!" Cutting off the Gakuencho's attempt at probably listing the whole of Garderobe, an exasperated Shizuru decided to try again.

"Let me rephrase the question, what is most important to Natsuki?"

"Well... Garderobe. I am its headmistress after all. It's my responsibility to protect everyone."

'Sigh... do all Natsukis have a thing with responsibility? I really pity the other "me". I've tried to help but this woman...' Not one to give up easily, the ex-Kaichou continued.

"If we were to rephrase Natsuki's earlier answer, the 'thing' that is most important to Natsuki is Garderobe and its safety. Who then is Natsuki's most important 'person'?"

The full weight of the question slammed right into the unprepared Gakuencho. Her mind blanked out upon impact, sending it into a full reboot.

Finding her world suddenly drained of all its colors, the headmistress was thrown into disarray. Everything around her was veiled in a blur, and in the disorienting haze she could only make out a shadowy figure in the far distance. Something within her told her therein lay the answer, but try as she might, she just couldn't get a good look at it. The more she tried to focus, the blurrier it became.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a pair of earnest and hopeful crimson eyes staring back at her and her foggy mind began to clear. The owner of those eyes slowly started to converge with the shadowy figure and magically everything started to fall back into place. No longer was her world bleak and dull - Instead, it was vibrantly filled with color and hope.

"Shizuru!" Clear emeralds, no longer wading in uncertainty, sparkled with excitement as their owner proclaimed the newfound truth with child-like confidence.

"Huh?" Unprepared for the sudden enlightenment, the aggressor who was starting to feel sorry for her prey was momentarily thrown off-track.

"I think my most important person is 'Shizuru Viola'." Her eyes never left the interrogator's face as she gave her reply.

"Thus... all I wish is for her to be happy."

Despite knowing very well it wasn't her 'Natsuki' that was making such a moving declaration, Shizuru was moved into tears.

'Sigh... what I would do to have Natsuki say that to me...'

"I'm glad Natsuki thinks this way." The young CEO smiled, nodding approvingly.

"Yep! Thanks, Shizuru. You've helped me understand that despite her leaving me... I should still be happy for her."

'Ara? Hold on... where did that come from?'

"Hold on a second! Why would Shizuru leave you?"

"But that was her request. I should be considerate and support her in all her wishes, no?" Gone without a trace was her earlier confidence - she was almost whimpering in her reply.

"Have you thought of the reasons for her leaving?"

"Well... it's really a hectic job, not to mention dangerous. Setting aside being locked down without any freedom, she still has to look out for me all the time."

"Do you really think Shizuru will leave you because of that?"

"Are... Are you saying there could be other reasons? Could it be that Shizuru doesn't like me anymore?" At this point, the mighty Gakuencho was practically whimpering like a wounded puppy.

"No! That's impossible. I'm positive that will never happen!" Seeing the hurtful look on her love's double, Shizuru was all hands and legs in an attempt to reassure the devastated headmistress. "I'm sure Shizuru doesn't find looking after you a chore at all!"

"But... hasn't she already made up her mind to leave?"

"Natsuki... haven't you said you want the person you love to be happy?"

Like an obedient child receiving correction, Natsuki nodded her head - urging the young CEO to continue.

"Have you ever asked Shizuru what makes her happy?"

The question sliced through Natsuki's heart like a double-edged sword. She was rendered speechless as the sudden realization of her errors dawned upon her.

"You had assumed you knew what makes her happy didn't you? Naively, you encase her in your assumptions, all the while thinking you're doing her a favor - don't you think that is very rude and disrespectful of you?"

"..." Too ashamed to even form a reply, the Gakuencho kept her head down.

"The only reason she could have left Natsuki is because she didn't want to burden Natsuki with her feelings. Just like I once did. Hasn't Natsuki said we're very much alike? I believe both of us feel the same way too."

"You did that as well? You've left Natsuki-chan before?"

"Yes I did. But Natsuki caught up with me and got me back." Inwardly, she bitterly continued within her heart, 'But the reasons for her doing so are more out of guilt than anything...'

"When Shizuru said she was leaving, I didn't even try to stop her; is that very awful of me?"

"Natsukis are naturally dense; I'm sure 'Shizurus' will never mind that. As long as Natsuki is willing to open up her heart to her, I'm sure she will change her mind."

Seeing the gradual comprehension on the Gakuencho's face, Shizuru smiled happily, glad that she could be of help.

"Thank you." Countless unsaid words were rolled into those two simple words as a very emotional Gakuencho gave her utmost thanks to the ex-Kaichou.

* * *

**Notes:**

Finally! We have the Gakuencho seeing the light! And to think it only took us 18 chapters for that to happen. #sweat drop#

Ahh… to the new readers, I know I know… the emerald and crimson thingie… thousand apologies… I have learnt my lesson but I was too lazy to go back and change them. LOL. Maybe one of these days… nahh… I'd rather work on something new. #grins#

Ariadne, please feel free to send me your honest suggestions and corrections… if not for me… do it for the sake of my readers. Seriously though, I would love to improve my English. Thanks in advance. 

It seems most of you are eager on the Kuga-Viola front. All I can say is… errm… patience is a virtue? #comfort#

By the way, I've translated some one-shot ShizNat comic as well… so if you're interested, head on to:  
http : // kiluea . livejournal . com /

I would like to take this opportunity to thank Leebot for the beta help. Thanks for putting up with me and my tenses! 

Last but not the least; I want to thank you all for the continual support. Hopefully, I won't keep you guys waiting too long for the next chapter. #crosses fingers#

#Update# jquackers, thanks for the heads up! I've corrected the typo. :)

**

* * *

**


End file.
